Le journal de Lucy
by sandou01
Summary: Salut je m'appelle Lucy et depuis deux mois je vis chez la famille Strauss. Je les ai rencontré un peu après le début des vacances d'été, ce jour là on peux dire qu'ils m'ont sauvé. J'ai eu quelques problèmes dans ma vie j'étais pratiquement à un point de non retour quand Mirajane m'a trouvé, c'est la seule qui fit attention à moi, alors qu'elle ne me connaissait même pas.
1. Le renouveau

**Chapitre 1 Le renouveau**

Salut je m'appelle Lucy et depuis deux mois je vis chez la famille Strauss. Je les ai rencontré un peu après le début des vacances d'été, ce jour là on peux dire qu'ils m'ont sauvé.  
J'ai eu quelques problèmes dans ma vie j'étais pratiquement à un point de non retour quand Mirajane m'a trouvé, c'est la seule qui fit attention à moi, alors qu'elle ne me connaissait même pas.

[Flash-back]

Je déambule dans la ville, je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps, quatre jours, une semaine, peut-être plus. A vrai dire je m'en fiche tout ce qui compte c'est que jamais je n'y retournerais. Regardez-moi ça tout ces gens qui savent qui je suis et qui me regarde avec du dégoût certains étaient mes amis avant, tu parles.  
Je me sens sale, je crois que je vais pas tarder à m'évanouir.  
Je suis tombée à genoux, j'ai mal je n'ai plus aucune force.

- Est-ce que tout va bien mademoiselle ?

Je ne sais pas qui me parle je vois flou, de tout façon je m'en fout qu'ils aillent tous au diable. Je tente de la repousser mais je n'ai pas assez de force, elle commence alors à me soulever et m'aide à marcher je ne sais pas où on va.

- Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi.  
- Je vous emmène a l'hôpital.  
- Non surtout pas ils vont venir me chercher.  
- D'a-d'accord, on vas chez moi alors. Elfeman viens m'aider !

Ce fut les dernières paroles prononcées enfin je crois parce que je me souviens de rien.  
Tout d'un coup je me sens apaisée, je suis bien, je dois être dans un lit je suppose. J'ouvre les yeux lentement, j'ai raison je suis bien dans un lit, la chambre dans laquelle je me trouve est très joliment décorée, elle est assez petite. Je m'en fiche je crois que je suis morte et que je suis au paradis alors que la chambre soit petite ou grande peu m'importe.  
Tout d'un coup j'entends des pas devant ma porte je ferme les yeux instinctivement et fait semblant de dormir.

- Elle dort encore...  
- Ça va faire trois jour mira-nee ! Il faudrait peut-être appeler le médecin tu ne crois pas ?  
- Non, elle avait l'air effrayée, et je pense qu'elle n'a rien après tout elle n'a pas de fièvre. Il faut la laisser se reposer.

Les deux voix sont féminines je crois en avoir reconnue une, celle qui m'a tendue la main l'autre jour. Mais pourquoi font-ils ça ? Après tout personne ne l'a fait, à moins qu'ils ne viennent pas d'ici, peut être sont-ils en vacances ou viennent-ils d'emménager. Ça doit être ça sinon ils n'auraient même pas posé les yeux sur moi.  
Finalement je me lève et ouvre la fenêtre.  
Je me trouve dans une petite maison au bord de la côte, on voit la mer d'ici. Ça y est, je sais où je suis, dans un village de vacances qui se situe à l'autre bout de la ville de ma maison. Quelque part ça me soulage, j'ai moins de chance de les voir.

- Tu es enfin réveillée, tu vas mieux ?

Si je suis pas encore morte là ça y est, elle vient de me faire faire une crise cardiaque. C'est une jeune fille qui se trouve devant moi, elle a les cheveux courts, blancs, retenus par deux petites pinces sur le côté gauche, elle porte une robe bustier bleue, qui lui va à ravir d'ailleurs. Elle porte dans ses mains une bassine remplie d'eau. Je me perd dans la contemplation de cette fille, elle est vraiment jolie après tout, j'aimerais tant lui ressembler.

- Mira-nee ! la jeune fille vient de se réveiller !  
- C'est vrai ? J'arrive !

Une autre jeune fille apparaît enfin plus une jeune femme, elle est toute aussi jolie que l'autre mais elle a les cheveux longs blancs avec une petite couette pour retenir sa frange. Elle porte une robe avec des fines bretelles rouges qui lui descend à mi-mollet, elle est resserré en dessous de la poitrine par un ruban de couleur bordeaux. Elle s'approche de moi mais je suis trop concentrée pour réagir. Elle pose sa main sur mon front.

- Tu n'as pas de fièvre tant mieux. Tu as faim peut-être ?  
- Je ... et bien un peu oui.  
- Très bien, reste là je vais te chercher de quoi manger, Lisanna tu restes avec elle.  
- Bien sûr Mira-ne. Comment t'appelles-tu ?  
- Lucy.  
- Lucy comment?

Je ne veux pas répondre, sinon ils me mettrons dehors. Elle ne repose pas la question mais me propose d'aller prendre une petite douche et j'accepte. Je ressors de la douche et mes vêtements ont disparu à la place il y a une robe rose.  
Quand je reviens dans la chambre La dénommée Lisanna est en train de faire mon lit, je n'ose pas lui dire quoi que ce soit.

- Tu as dormi pendant trois jours, tu nous as inquiété tu sais. Mira-nee t'as trouvé dans un sale état, tu t'es évanouie dans ses bras heureusement que Elf-niichan était là, c'est lui qui t'as porté jusqu'ici.  
- Merci.  
- De rien c'est tout à fait normal, quelle malpolie je me suis toujours pas présentée. Je suis Mirajane,le garçon que tu vois derrière moi est Elfeman mon petit frère, et la jeune fille à côté de toi est notre petite soeur, Lisanna.  
- Enchantée je suis Lucy.

Mirajane apporta un plateau remplit de bonne nourriture, même si je ne veux pas abuser de leur gentillesse mon ventre crie famine du coup je mange ce qu'elle me tend.  
Après mettre rassasiée, Mirajane s'assoit à côté de moi et Lisanna de l'autre puis Elfeman prend une chaise et s'assoit en face de nous.

- Si tu nous racontais un peu ce qu'il te tracasse ? Demanda Mirajane.  
- Je.. euh je ...  
- Ne te sens pas obligée, bien sûr mais tu devrais nous dire où tu habites que nous te raccompagnons chez toi.  
- NON, ... Je ne veux pas rentrer.

Je me met a trembler et mes larmes coules toute seules, il faut que je me reprenne je ne peux pas me laisser aller devant des personnes que je ne connais même pas. Mirajane a commencé a me bercer après m'avoir pris dans ses bras. Elfeman et Lisanna partirent de la chambre sur la demande de Mirajane. Je crois que peu de temps après je me suis endormie.  
Me voila de nouveau debout soit on est le soir soit le matin car il fait a peine jour dehors, je regarde le réveil on est le matin il est 6h30. Bon faut que je me lève j'ai une envie pressante heureusement qu'hier j'ai vu où étaient les toilettes sinon j'aurais pu débarquer dans la chambre d'un de mes hôtes.  
Allez je m'habille et je repars je peux pas leur attirer des ennuis.

- Où tu vas ?  
- Je pars, merci pour tout au revoir.  
- Ne t'en va pas ! Tu es à peine rétablie mira-nee en ferrait une maladie.  
- Je suis désolée.

J'ouvris la porte et partis, Lisanna était toujours au même endroit, je crois que mon départ l'a réveillé complètement car elle court et ouvre une porte à la volé. Je crois bien qu'elle tente de prévenir sa sœur, il faut que je cours.  
Après plusieurs minutes je suis en plein centre-ville je m'arrête de courir et continus en marchant. Je crois que Lisanna avait raison, je suis exténuée comme si j'avais courus pendant trois jours non-stop.  
Non c'était pas possible ils sont là devant moi. Je dois faire demi-tour ne pas me faire rattraper, je ne veux pas rentrer. Une main m'agrippe et me tire dans une petite ruelle. Elle est dos à moi je vois pas qui c'est mais elle me cache de la rue principale, je les entends passer derrière nous mais ils ne nous prêtent pas attention. Puis mon "sauveur" se retourne vers moi.

- Mirajane !  
- Tu vas rentrer avec nous que ce te plaise ou non !  
- Mais je...  
- Pas de mais tu vas venir avec nous, je ne sais pas pourquoi ces hommes te cherchent mais ici tu n'est pas en sécurité !  
- Vous me connaissez à peine ... pourquoi?  
- Parce que nous sommes comme ça chez nous on aide les personnes à qui on peut venir en aide.

[Fin du Flash-back]

Après sa déclaration nous avions couru jusqu'à la maison, Mirajane a ordonné à son frère et sa sœur de faire les bagages en vitesse car nous rentrions à la maison. Je suis partie avec eux sans le moindre regret j'ai tourné le dos à mon ancienne vie. Aujourd'hui me voilà à Magnolia une ville tient un bar pas loin d'où nous habitons mais je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds. On a préféré que pendant deux mois je ne pointe pas le bout de mon nez dehors, Lisanna était restée me tenir compagnie. Demain je rentre à Fairy-Tail-school en première, en plus j'arriverais en cours d'année.

[la rentrée étant en Avril au japon et Fairy tail étant un mangas japonais ... voilà]

Je serais dans la classe de Lisanna, ça me rassure un peu au moins je connaîtrais quelqu'un au moins. Je ne voulais pas y retourner mais Mirajane m'a fait la morale comme quoi les études étaient importantes du coup j'ai accepté, d'ailleurs elle connait très bien le directeur qui est aussi propriétaire du bar, d'ailleurs c'est pas vraiment un bar c'est une sorte de club où certains de la ville se rassemble pour ... pour je sais pas trop quoi en faite, je dirais pour faire la fête.

Ça y est nous voilà le jour J, je stresse c'est un truc de fou. Lisanna me prend la main et me fait son grand sourire pour me dire que tout vas bien. Elfeman nous pousse en disant qu'on devrait y aller si on veux pas être en retard. Bah oui il vas aussi en cours il n'a que 18ans il est en terminal. C'est mira la plus vielle elle en a 20ans.

Nous voila devant l'immense bâtisse, ça fout les jetons. Bon je me jette puis Lisanna et Elfman sont la en cas de pépin. Allez ma petite Lucy prend ton courage a demain.  
Ça y est je suis rentré, Lisanna me conduit à un bureau, la dame me donne l'emploi du temps et tous les papiers de l'admission et d'autres papiers à remplir, il faudra vite que je me trouve un club. Puis on va devant notre classe la onzièmeD, je rentre et là je commence vraiment à avoir très peur...

- Bonjour Combolto-sensei je vous présente Lucy Strauss ma cousine, c'est elle la nouvelle.

Ah oui j'ai oublié de vous dire on a décidé que je me ferais passer pour leur cousine car je ne voulais pas que mon nom de famille se sache, on a aussi décidé de changer le nom de la ville d'où je viens, c'est pas plus mal car je la déteste. Enfin bon, je suis au bord de l'évanouissement, tout le monde me regarde et je déteste être le centre d'attention.

- Bien mademoiselle Strauss on vous écoute.  
- Bonjour à tous je m'appelle Lucy Strauss j'ai 17 ans et je viens de Oshibana.  
- Très bien vous pouvez aller vous asseoir tenez à côté de mademoiselle Macgarden

Une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus avec un bandeau orange se leva et me fit un grand sourire en désignant ma place. Ça va elle a pas l'air méchante mais j'aurais préféré être à côté de Lisanna malheureusement elle est à l'autre bout de la classe, alors que moi je suis aux deuxième rang. Je préfère largement la place du fond au moins tu peux passer inaperçus ... enfin presque.

* * *

Qui sont les personnes dont parle Lucy? vas t-elle pouvoir ce reconstruire?

Voici le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction

Tu as aimé ? laisse moi ton avis ;)


	2. Nouveaux amis

**Chapitre 2 Nouveaux amis**

- Salut je m'appelle Levy Macgarden, j'espère que tu vas te plaire ici.  
- Merci.

Je lui fais un immense sourire auquel elle répond avec enthousiasme. Notre sensei enseigne les maths, tant mieux j'adore ça , du coup l'heure passe super vite. Je vous rassure c'est ironique j'y pige rien.  
Pendant le changement Lisanna me fait des petits signes pour voir si tout va bien et je lui fais mon plus beau sourire. La deuxième se révéla tout aussi ennuyante et oui les cours d'anglais et moi on est pas très ami.  
Ça y est la pause, la torture est enfin terminée. Lisanna se précipite vers moi.

- Tout va bien Lucy ?  
- Oui très bien ne t'inquiète pas.  
- Mmh, tu avais l'air contrarié tout à l'heure...  
- Ne t'inquiète pas ce sont les cours de maths et d'anglais qui me font cette effet-là je déteste ça.  
- Ah bon qu'elle matière aimes-tu alors? Me demande subitement Levy  
- Les cours de japonnais, la seule matière que j'aime vraiment.  
- Moi aussi, tu as de la chance c'est ce qu'on va avoir pendant deux heures là tout de suite. Répondit ma voisine de table.  
- Oula me parlais pas de japonnais je déteste ça, je préfère l'histoire-géo.  
- Eh Lisanna et si tu nous présentais ta cousine !  
- Oui c'est vrai tu as raison. Alors Lucy tu connais déjà Levy, ensuite celle qui vient de crier c'est Cana, celle au fond aux cheveux verts c'est Biska et le garçon à côté c'est Arzak. La fille aux cheveux bleus qui crie des "Grey-sama" partout c'est Juvia et le garçon qu'elle suit tu t'en serais douté c'est Grey. Le garçon à côté avec les cheveux rose c'est Natsu le petit chat volant à côté c'est Happy. Ensuite il y a Gajil, le gars avec les piercings partout, il a un an de plus que nous. Ensuite la jeune fille assise devant toi c'est Erza et c'est la délégué garçon à la table à côté c'est Gerard. Et le garçon à l'entrée qui drague tout ce qui bouge c'est Loki et j'ai faillit oublié Léon celui qui est à côté de Grey.

C'est a ce moment que la sonnerie, bah sonna, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir retenue la moitié des prénoms mais bon c'est pas très grave. Le prof vient d'arriver, je vais enfin pouvoir avoir un cours que j'aime.  
Je n'ai pas vu les deux heures passer, mais mon estomac apparemment si.

- Lucy tu viens manger avec nous ça te permettra de faire un peu plus ample connaissance avec mes amies.  
- D'accord

Lisanna est vraiment attentionné, elle m'entraîne aux parcs du lycée avec ses amies. On s'assoie dans l'herbe sous un cerisier. Je vais enfin pouvoir manger youpi, c'est Mirajane qui nous a préparé les bentos ça va être surement délicieux. Les amies de Lisanna sont vraiment sympathiques.

- Tu as déjà choisit dans qu'elle club tu vas aller ?  
- Euh.. non pas encore, Cana c'est ça ?  
- Non elle c'est Erza moi c'est Cana.

Oui alors la fille aux cheveux rouge c'est Erza et celle aux cheveux marrons et qui a une bouteille à la main c'est Cana. Attendez retournez en arrière, qui a une bouteille à la main ? D'accord elle c'est une pochetronne alors, bizarre cette fille.

- Vu que tu aimes bien le japonais tu devrais t'inscrire au club de lecture. me proposa Levy  
- Oui tu as raison en plus j'adore lire.  
- Ça nous fait un autre point en commun !  
- Comment c'était chez toi avant Lucy ?  
- Bah comme ici, rien n'est vraiment différent... euh  
- Biska.  
- C'est ça Biska

La fille aux cheveux verts c'est Biska et la dernière c'est Juvia si je me souviens bien. Finalement ça ne sera pas si difficile que ça de retenir tous les prénoms elles ont chacun un truc qui les différencies.

- Juvia voudrait savoir si les amis le Lucy-san lui manque ?  
- C'est-à-dire que ... et bien je n'avais pas vraiment d'amis.  
- Ah bon juvia plaint Lucy-san.  
- Pourquoi ça ? Me demanda Levy  
- Et bien...

Oh non mes mains tremblent je ne dois pas repenser à lui, il faut que je me calme. Lisanna m'a prit la main, heureusement qu'elle est là. Allez ma grande inspire par le nez et expire par où tu peux... Il y a des fois ou je me demande si je vais bien dans ma tête. Bon Lucy on se reprend, mince elle me regardent toutes elles attendent une réponse.  
Pourquoi rien ne sort de ma bouche.

- Dites vous étiez au courant que Loki ressortait avec Alina ?  
- Ah bon c'est vrai mais je croyait qu'ils avaient rompu avant les vacances et qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler de lui ? Interrogea Levy  
- Oui je l'ai entendu mais il parait qu'il sort aussi avec Seira. Affirma Cana  
- Celui-là il ne changera jamais ! S'exaspéra Biska

Merci à Erza d'avoir détourné la conversation, tient elle me fait un clin d'œil. Décidément j'aime vraiment beaucoup cette fille. Levy a posé sa main sur ma jambe pour montrer qu'elle était avec moi. Je crois que je vais me plaire ici.

- Si tu veux un bon conseil évite Loki. Murmura Lisanna à mon oreille  
- Tient en parlant de garçon lequel trouves-tu le plus mignon dans notre classe ? S'enquit Cana  
- Et bien je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de bien les voir.  
- Surtout ne prends pas Loki !

A la remarque d'Erza je regarde Lisanna et ça y est on est partie dans un fou-rire. Les autres n'ont pas tout à fait compris mais enfin bon. Elles repartent dans une discussion incluant des personnes que je ne connais pas je me met alors à les regarder plus attentivement.  
Levy est plutôt de petite taille tout a l'heure je n'avais pas bien vue sa taille, à côté d'elle il y a Erza qui elle est de grande taille, elle a les cheveux longs et d'une belle couleur rouge ils sont attachés en queue-de-cheval avec quelques mèches cachant partiellement son œil droit. Ensuite il y a Cana à côté, elle est brune les cheveux longs aussi, elle porte l'uniforme d'une façon assez... sexy je dirais, les boutons sont ouverts jusqu'au milieu de la poitrine et ne porte pas de petit polo par dessus. Ensuite il y a Biska qui a une longue chevelure verte avec une petite frange. Vient ensuite Juvia elle porte les cheveux bleue courts ce qui lui va à ravir.

[Oui je sais Juvia porte les cheveux longs normalement mais je la préfère mille fois avec ses cheveux court]

Bon c'est pas tout ça mais je ferais bien une petite sieste, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit mes cauchemars avaient repris sûrement à cause du stress de la rentrée. Je n'ai rien voulu dire à Lisanna ou Mirajane, elles se seraient trop inquiétées comme pour mes premiers mauvais rêves qui les ont surpris.

[Flash-back]

Je cours mais n'arrive pas à lui échapper, il va bientôt me rattraper j'ai peur. Je n'y crois pas je suis tombée mais comment je ne sais même pas, j'essaye de me relever mais je n'y arrive pas. Ça y est il arrive à ma hauteur, ça va recommencer. Je n'ai plus aucune force, de toute façon il a toujours été bien plus fort que moi. Il me sourit d'une manière narquoise, je sais ce qu'il a derrière la tête lorsqu'il me regarde comme ça.  
Je ne veux pas me le laisser faire. Je vois un tas de personnes autour de nous je ne distingue pas leurs visages mais ils ont tous un sourire sadique. Pourquoi il a fallu que ça tombe sur moi ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal pourtant...

- Lucy, réveille toi Lucy.

Je me réveille en sursaut à l'appel de mon prénom, je crie et me retrouve assise sur mon lit. Je pleure je sens les larmes couler toutes seules. Quelqu'un me prend dans ses bras, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je n'avais pas ressentie cette douce chaleur quant on est dans les bras de quelqu'un qui nous aime.

- Là, doucement. C'est fini, ce n'était qu'un cauchemars. Il ne viendrons pas ici, tu es en sécurité.  
- Me-merci, Mir-mira-mirajane

J'ai du mal à articuler tellement je pleure.

[Fin du flash-back]

Ce fut le premier cauchemar et de nombreuses nuits ont suivit le même chemin mais la présence de la famille Strauss m'a apaisé. Et au bout d'un mois les cauchemars se sont fait bien plus rares, moins violents.  
Je sens mes paupières se fermer toutes seules, je crois que je vais pas tarder à m'endormir.

- Lucy, Tout vas bien ?  
- Oui ne t'inquiète pas Lisanna je suis juste un peu fatiguée.  
- Tu devrais te reposer alors, on a encore le temps avant le prochain cours.

Je m'exécute et m'allonge sur l'herbe, Lisanna a insisté pour faire de ses cuisses mon coussin. Avant de me laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée j'entends Juvia dire a Grey-sama et ses amis de venir nous rejoindre. J'ai l'impression de n'avoir dormi que quelques minutes mais je n'entends plus un bruit autour de moi, si je ne dormais pas sur Lisanna j'aurais pu jurer être seul. J'ouvre un œil et vois que presque toutes les filles m'ont suivi dans ma sieste. Il manque Erza et Biska. Juvia elle ne dort pas, elle est debout et regarde sur le terrain de sport. Apparemment son "Grey-sama" est en train de jouer au foot avec les autres garçons.  
Lisanna et Levy dorment en position assise appuyé toute les deux contre le cerisier. Cana elle dort allongé un peu n'importe comment une bouteille à la main, j'aurais juré qu'elle devait ronfler mais non, s'il n'y avait pas la bouteille et si elle dormait normalement elle aurait pu passer inaperçu.  
Je me lève et me dégourdis les jambes, tient les garçons ont fini et ils viennent vers nous. Deux d'entre eux n'ont pas l'air content.

- Non mais n'importe quoi tu sais pas viser, t'es trop nul. Dit celui aux cheveux Rose.  
- Non mais attends l'allumette tu me cherches là ? Demanda le brun  
- Non vu que tu es déjà sous mes yeux espèce de givré !  
- Eh mais on dirait que t'as mangé un clown ma parole ! Tu as mit combien temps à la trouver celle-ci ?

Les deux garçons continuaient à se disputer en arrivant a notre hauteur, et d'un coup ils se sont retrouvés à terre avec une grosse bosse sur la tête. Erza derrière eux avec une aura maléfique.  
Alors prend note ma petite Lucy, ne jamais, au grand Dieu jamais mettre en colère Erza.

- C'est pas bientôt fini vous deux ? Et Grey mets tes vêtements !

Oh mon dieu je n'avais pas remarqué mais il est en caleçon, Juvia elle l'a remarqué et d'ailleurs elle s'est déjà évanouie. Erza s'assit à côté de Cana, toujours endormie, et déguste un fraisier qu'elle avait ramené.Lisanna et Levy avaenit été réveillé par la dispute.  
Ma "cousine" se lève me pose une main sur mon épaule.

- Natsu je voulais te présenter ma cousine !

Elle me pousse vers le dénommé Natsu, ne m'y attendant pas je trébuche heureusement le garçons me retient. Je me sens rougir, c'est trop la honte... enfin bon.

- Yo ! Tu es Luigi c'est ça ?

Je le regarde plus attentivement, il a les cheveux rose tout en bataille et des yeux noirs. Sa chemise est ouverte, et on peux voir qu'il est vraiment bien bâti. Oula Lucy on se reprend c'est pas le moment de le regarder.

- Mon nom c'est Lucy, L-U-C-Y !  
- Ouais si tu veux.

Non mais j'hallucine pour qui il se prend lui !  
Bon regardons un peu si j'ai retenu leurs prénoms, mince, apparemment il en manque deux trois. Bon alors celui qui est devant moi c'est Natsu, ensuite si j'ai bien compri le garçon avec qui il se battait tout-à-l'heure est Grey. Alors lui c'est un exhibitionniste, qui lui aussi à l'air drôlement bien bâtit, il a des cheveux noirs corbeau, et des yeux de la même couleur.  
Ensuite, mince je ne me souviens pas des prénoms. Le roux aux lunettes de soleil s'approche de moi. Il me fait un bisou sur la main... Ils sont tous givrés dans cette école ou c'est juste eux ?

- Enchanté Lucy, je suis Loki. Pardonne Natsu pour ses manières qui laissent à désirer...  
- Qu'est ce qu'elles ont mes manières ?  
- Ignorons le princesse, je vaux bien mieux que lui. Partons tous les deux loin de ces individus sans aucune classe.  
- Non merci.

Je retire alors précipitamment ma main, vu son visage qui se décompose, ça doit être le premier vent qu'il se prend.

- Bien joué Lucy, moi je suis Léon et pour l'exploit que tu viens d'accomplir laisse moi te serrer la main.

Tout le monde rigole sauf Loki, Léon me serre la main avec enthousiasme. Il a les cheveux blancs mais un peu plus foncés que ceux de Lisanna. Et Haaaaa il a le même tic que Grey ! Je suis entourée du bande de pervers.  
Je me cache les yeux je veux pas voir même s'il a l'air aussi bien foutu que les deux autres.

- Léon tes fringues !

Erza avait apparemment fini son fraisier et maintenant elle menace Léon.  
La cloche sonne, Il faut que l'on retourne en cours pour le plus grand plaisir de Lisanna, étant donné que c'est de l'histoire-géo.

* * *

Lucy va-t-elle pouvoir oublié son passé?

affaire à suivre dans le chapitre 3


	3. Journée presque banal

**Chapitre 3 Journée presque banal**

C'est Mine-sensei qui nous enseigne l'histoire. Je n'aime pas trop ça, mais vu l'enthousiasme qu'a eu Lisanna je suis d'humeur joviale pour assister au cours.

- Tu vas voir imbécile !  
- Qu'est-ce que t'as l'allumette ?

Non j'y crois pas ils se battent même en plein cours ? Tout le monde a l'air de trouver sa normal en plus. Je sens comme une aura noire venant de la place devant moi, ah oui Erza a l'air vraiment en colère. Et Mine-sensei ne dit rien, il a même allumé sa pipe et c'est assis devant son bureau comme si de rien n'était.

- On est amis !  
- Je préfère ça.

C'est quoi ce changement d'attitude ? Enfin bon ça met une ambiance qui n'est pas désagréable et je me répète peut être mais je crois bien que je vais me plaire ici. Finalement le cours d'histoire se termine assez vite et maintenant on a l'après midi de libre. Levy me prend la main s'excuse auprès de Lisanna.  
Je sais pas ou elle m'embarque mais je vois les salles défiler et croise plein de nouveaux visages.

On sort du Bâtiment et on se dirige vers un autre qui est à l'autre bout du parc de l'école. Ce parc est d'ailleurs immense.  
En fait quand on rentre par l'entrée sur la gauche il y a le bâtiment où tous nos cours se passent, avec au rez-de-chaussé l'infirmerie, les bureaux des enseignents, directeurs, etc. Puis il y aussi le réfectoire, ensuite à droite c'est le parc et au fond de celui-ci il y a un autre bâtiment mais je ne sais pas encore à quoi il sert.

Ensuite en face si tu marches un bon moment tu as le terrain de sport avec sur la gauche un bâtiment où se passe les spectacles et autres fêtes en tous genres puis sur la droite du terrain, il y a la piscine. Toutes les bâtisses sont anciennes mais c'est très beau et l'intérieur plutôt moderne.  
Nous entrons donc dans le bâtiment, maintenant je sais à quoi il sert. C'est pour les Clubs, il y aussi la bibliothèque. Levy me fait visiter et m'amène au club Lecture. On est que toutes les deux, apparemment les membres sont rarement dans la salle ils sont plus souvent à la bibliothèque.  
Elle me montre des livres j'en ai lu la plus part d'entre eux déjà.

- Tiens, prends ceux que tu n'as pas encore lu pour chez toi !  
- Merci c'est très gentil Levy.  
- C'est normal, on est amies après tout.  
- Oui.

C'est la première fois qu'on me dit ça, c'est vrai que Lisanna et moi on l'est aussi mais on ce l'est jamais dit. Je me sens rougir, mais je m'en fiche je suis trop heureuse.  
L'après midi passa vite, nous avons discuté toute les deux de chose et d'autre, elle a bien sûr évité de poser des questions sur mon passé. Dieu merci je veux à tous prix l'oublier et en parler n'aurait fait que raviver de mauvais souvenirs.  
Lisanna est venue me chercher, elle est vraiment gentille. On rentre alors toute les deux, Elfeman étant déjà rentré.

- Comment c'est passé ton après midi ?  
- Très bien, Levy m'a même passé des livres pour que je puisse les lires à la maison.  
- Je suis contente de voir enfin un sourire sincère sur ton visage.  
- Ah, je suis désolée.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Je me suis imposée dans votre vie et je n'arrête pas de vous causer du souci.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu fais partie de la famille maintenant.  
- Lisanna !  
- Natsu ? qu'est ce que tu me veux ?  
- Je vous raccompagne après tout c'est sur mon chemin.  
- Aye !  
- Merci tu es vraiment gentil.

Je ne répond rien mais je trouve cette attention très gentille. Enfin jusqu'à ce que je vois Grey venir vers nous en courant et en colère. Je ne comprend pas trop le sujet de leur dispute, ils s'insultent et se battent, en fait, je suis sûre que même eux ignores pour quoi ils le font. Ces deux-là me font bien rire, Lisanna quant à elle affiche un grand sourire. Ah et il y aussi le chat bleu. Je n'avais jamais vu un chat qui vole et encore moins qui parle, mais j'en avais déjà entendu parler. Il paraît qu'on appelle sa des exeeds, drôle de nom.

Finalement ils cessent de se battre étant fatigués tous les deux, puis on repars pour la maison avec Natsu et le chat. Le pervers habitant de l'autre côté de la ville.  
Mirajane n'est pas encore rentrée du coup Lisanna et moi on fait à manger. Depuis que je suis arrivée ici je m'attèle à toutes les tâches ménagères pour éviter d'être un poids, et si au début mes repas laissaient à désirer maintenant je m'en sort à peu près.  
Le repas finit on se met tous à table, on parle de tout et de rien, de comment c'est passé la journée. Malheureusement Mirajane est trop curieuse et ça tourne à l'interrogatoire...

- Tu t'es faite des amis ?  
- Oui, enfin je pense.  
- Je suis sûre que mes amis sont déjà les tiens et qu'ils t'apprécient beaucoup.  
- Lisanna a raison. Tu es quelqu'un de gentille on ne peut que t'aimer. Sinon les garçons tu les a rencontré ?  
- Non, pas tous. On a pas eu le temps de tous les lui présenter Mira-nee.  
- Et il y en a un qui t'as tapé dans l'œil ?  
- Euh... non pas vraiment.  
- Mira-nee ça ne fait qu'un seul jour qu'elle les connait tu vas pas l'assaillir de question à chaque fois.  
- Oui c'est vrai tu as raison, désolée Lucy.  
- Ce n'est pas grave Mirajane.  
- Mira-nee ce week end on ne passera pas au bar, avec les filles on a prévu d'aller faire un tour au nouveaux parc d'attraction, enfin si tu es d'accord, Lucy ?  
- Oui bien sûr.

Ça me fait plaisir j'avais jamais fait de sortie entre amis et encore moins à un parc d'attraction. Ça me fait penser que j'ai jamais mit les pieds dans un truc du genre. Je peux pas leur dire ça va paraître bizarre.  
Les jours passent plutôt vite et c'est toujours à peu près la même routine. Je me suis beaucoup rapprochée de Levy, mais je n'ose pas trop parler aux autres filles et les garçons encore moins. D'ailleurs je ne les voit pratiquement que pendant les heures de cours.

Aujourd'hui on est jeudi et c'est le jours ou on a sport, magnifique, je déteste courir mais bon.  
Aller, comme j'ai de la chance on fait athlétisme. Bixrow-sensei fait d'abord courir les garçons, et avec eux tout tourne autour de la compétition. Natsu veut battre Grey, celui-ci ne se laisse pas faire. Léon ne veux pas non plus perdre face à Grey, Gajil sourit et dit qu'il vas tous les battre. Loki tente d'impressionner les filles, il n'y a que Gerard et Arzak qui reste stoïque. Les pauvres je les plaint de ne pas avoir d'amis garçon normal dans cette classe. Grey et Léon se retrouvent vite en caleçon, c'est quoi ces mecs ? Tient Juvia vient de tomber dans les pommes.  
Finalement c'est Loki qui gagne, et tout les autres on l'air bien énervés, et bien épuisés.

-Tu as vu ça, princesse, je suis le meilleur. Je suis sur que tu es tombée sous mon charme !  
- Non, désolée.

Plus je lui dit non plus il s'acharne celui-là, non mais sans rire il est bête ou quoi. Bon c'est vrai j'avoue qu'il a un petit charme mais c'est tout, mais pas jusqu'à le trouver irrésistible. Bon c'est à nous de courir, quel horreur !  
C'est Erza qui a finit première, c'est qu'elle court super vite aussi. Elle m'impressionne, j'ai finit deuxième pas loin derrière elle.

- Lucy tu as été impressionnante tu cours vite !  
- Ah bon, merci Bixrow-sensei.

Il a raison les autres non toujours pas terminé.

- Tu faisais partie de l'équipe d'athlétisme de ton ancien lycée ?  
- Non pas du tout.  
- Ah bon ? Pourtant on dirais que tu t'es entraînée souvent.

Il ne croit pas si bien dire, pour lui échapper j'ai dû le faire souvent, d'ailleurs c'est pour ça que je déteste courir.  
Finalement la journée c'est bien passé et le vendredi aussi. Ça y est c'est le week end. Direction le parc d'attraction. J'ai légèrement peur, je me demande pourquoi ce n'est qu'un parc après tout.

* * *

Que va-t-il se passer au parcs?  
rendez-vous au chapitre 4

Oubliez pas votre avis compte ;)


	4. Le parc d'attraction

**Chapitre 4 Le parc d'attraction**

Nous sommes arrivées au parc d'attraction, c'est immense ! Je suis avec Lisanna, Erza, Levy et Biska. Juvia ne pouvant pas venir et Cana aurait soit disant autre chosa à faire, si vous voulez mon avis je crois qu'elle est partie boire.

Il y a tellement de chose à voir ici, j'ai l'impression d'être une enfant qui découvre le monde. C'est magnifique, il y a tout un tas de personne, on se croirait en centre ville le jour des soldes. Il y a des familles, des couples et des groupes d'amis. D'un coup je me sens seule, j'ai l'impression d'être de nouveau insignifiante.  
Stop Lucy ressaisie toi, tu es toi aussi venue avec un groupe d'amis et tu vas t'amuser, respire et profite. Attendez ou est-ce qu'elles sont ? Et mince j'étais tellement plongée dans mes pensées que je ne les ai pas vu partir.

Oh mon dieu, c'est tellement immense que je ne les retrouverais jamais. Je ne reconnais aucun visage, tout le monde me passe à côté sans me voir. Je me sens mal, j'ai la tête qui tourne. Je suis toute seule à nouveau , personne ne va m'aider cette fois. Il faut que je m'assoie deux minutes, j'ai du mal à respirer.  
Une main se pose sur mon épaule, ça y est, c'est eux, ils m'ont retrouver c'est sûr. Ils vont me ramener, je ne veux pas. Je crois que j'ai poussé un petit cri. Je vous en supplie que quelqu'un vienne m'aider.

- Lucy, tout va bien ?

Je connais cette voix, c'est Natsu le garçon de ma classe accompagné de Happy, Grey, Léon et Arzack. J'ai l'air fine maintenant accroupie par terre. J'ai les larmes aux yeux. Ils vont me prendre pour une folle et surement finir par me détester.

-Tu es toute seule ? Où sont les autres ?

Je n'arrive pas à répondre ma peur a bloqué ma voix, je n'arrive même pas à me relever. Grey s'est penché vers moi pour me parler, mais je n'entends plus rien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ma peur ne veut pas partir. Happy aussi essaye de me parler mais rien.

Je me retrouve debout d'un coup, Natsu m'a soulevé d'un coup et il m'assoit sur un banc et me tend une bouteille d'eau. Ma peur se dissipe peu à peu.

- Tu vas mieux ?  
- Oui merci.  
- Tu ne sais pas où sont les autres ?  
- Non je les ai perdu de vu.  
- On a cas les chercher ensembles, allez viens.

Je vois à leur tête que ma petite crise d'angoisse les inquiètes mais il ne demande rien et reste juste avec moi. Me voilà donc partie avec les garçons. Ils font tout pour me dérider, grâce à eux je me sens un peu mieux.

Mon ventre vient me dire que j'ai faim, à moins que ce soit le stand de friandises. Je me demande pourquoi il mettent des pommes au bout d'un bâton. Mince, je peux même pas m'acheter à manger, c'est Lisanna qui a l'argent. Dommage ces pommes avaient l'air vraiment bonnes.

- Tu as faim ?  
- Je... non c'est bon.  
- Ton ventre vient de te trahir.

Saleté de ventre je vais t'apprendre à faire du bruit quand il faut pas. Bravo maintenant Grey est mort de rire, je crois qu'on peut désormais me confondre avec une de ces pommes tellement je suis rouge.

- Tu n'as pas d'argent c'est ça ?  
- Hé bien, oui.  
- Aller, je t'invite tu veux quoi ?

C'est bien la première fois qu'on me propose ça. Je ne sais même pas quoi répondre, du coup je retourne mon attention vers la pomme.

- Excusez-moi, je pourrais avoir une pomme d'amour s'il vous plait?  
- Tenez jeune homme ça fera trois jewels. Bonne journée les amoureux.  
- Merci au revoir.

Je rêve ou il a dit "amoureux" ? Grey n'a même pas tilté apparemment, à moins qu'il s'en fiche qu'on soit prit pour un couple. Je dois être écarlate si vous voulez mon avis. Attendez, je viens de comprendre pourquoi il a dit ça, on est plus que tous les deux, les autres on disparu. Non mais c'est pas vrai ! On perd vraiment tout le monde dans ce fichu parc d'attraction.

- Mince, ils sont où ? Ils ont pas du se rendre compte qu'on s'était arrêté.

Tout en disant ça, il me tend la pomme. Mais c'est quoi cette substance bizarre ? C'est pas une pomme ça. Je dois tirer une tronche bizarre car voilà l'autre qui repart dans un fou rire.

- Tu n'as jamais vue de pomme d'amour de ta vie ou quoi ?  
- Bah non.  
- Attend mais y avait quoi à manger dans les parcs d'attractions de ta ville ?  
- Je ne sais pas, j'y suis jamais allée.  
- C'est la première fois ?  
- Oui.  
- Alors vient on va faire en sorte que ta premier fois soit inoubliable... je veux dire ta première fois dans un parc d'attraction, rien d'autre, je ne parlais absolument pas d'autre chose... enfin tu vois.

Il me fait rire, je ne devrait pas mais je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter de rire de le voir gêné à ce point et de chercher une explication sans queue ni tête, c'est vraiment trop mignon. Mignon ? Allons bon Lucy tu ne vas pas bien.  
Oh mon dieu il est en caleçon. Non Lucy remonte tes yeux, il a beau être bien bâti c'est pas une raison.

- Si tu veux que je te crois, rhabille toi d'abord.  
- Ah merde !

Cela doit bien faire deux heures que nous sommes plus que tous les deux, nous avons fait tout pleins d'attractions. La maison hantée était vraiment géniale, je me demande bien pourquoi la plus part des filles crient comme si leur vie en dépendait. Ça ne faisait même pas peur enfin si un petit peu, de toute façon les fantômes et les zombies n'ont jamais existé. Nous avons aussi fait des manèges qui vont super vite et haut, Grey a dit que ça s'appelait des montagnes russes, allez savoir pourquoi.

Ça alors, je viens de remarquer que je tiens sa main mais je ne sais pas depuis quand. Ça ne me gène pas tant que ça, et lui n'a pas l'air dit faire attention, je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien remarqué.

- Lucy !

Tient ce sont les filles accompagnées des garçons, qui arrivent en courant. Et mince il a lâché ma main, dommage j'aurais bien voulu lui tenir plus longtemps. J'y crois pas Lisanna m'empêche de respirer tellement elle me sert fort. Elle a l'air de pleurer.

- Je suis tellement désolée Lucy, je ne te laisserais plus jamais seule !  
- Ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien.  
- Tu es sûre ? tu n'as pas eu peur ? Natsu m'a dit que tu avais eu l'air effrayé quand il t'ont retrouvé.  
- Non, j'était juste un peu perdu.  
- Je suis vraiment désolée, ça a dû te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs...  
- Non vraiment tout vas bien !

Mon timbre de voix a déraillé à ma dernière phrase, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète inutilement. Les autres ont tous le regard braqué vers moi, je crois qu'ils se demandent de quoi peut bien parler Lisanna. Elle même ne sait pas vraiment je n'ai rien put lui dire, ça reste coincé dans ma gorge à chaque fois que j'essaye. Etant donné le regard que me lancent les autres les questions doivent sans doute se bousculer dans leur tête et ils se retiennent de pas demander. Levy a l'air très soucieuse, je crois qu'elle va quand même chercher à savoir.

Finalement ma "cousine" décide de rentrer après cette journée trop pleine en émotions. En me retournant je sens tous leurs regards me brûler la nuque.  
Je ne veux et ne peux leur dire, s'ils savaient ils me détesteraient !  
forcément au retour dans la maison, Mirajane nous a littéralement sauté dessus pour connaitre notre journée.

- Désolée Mira-nee mais Lucy et moi avons été séparé peu après le début...  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Lisanna je ne t'en veux pas et Grey m'a tenu compagnie.  
- Tu as passé la journée avec Grey ? Alors comment ça c'est passé ? Il t'aime ? Vous vous êtes embrassés ?  
- Oui, très bien non et non. Tu sais mira je le connais à peine.  
-Oh, dommage...

Elle dit ça mais une lueur brille dans ses yeux, et ça ne me plait pas vraiment. Enfin bon je vais au lit je suis exténué par cette journée.

Je cours dans la ville, je ne sais même pas ou je vais, j'entends des pas qui me suive, j'accélère pour les semer. Tient je suis devant le lycée, tout le monde est là. Si je vais avec eux il laissera surement tomber. Attends deux minutes, c'est quoi ce regard que tous me jettent. Je connais ce regard, ils me méprisent. Sans même m'en rendre compte je me suis arrêtée, il arrive donc derrière moi et me met a genoux devant lui en me tirant les cheveux. Je hurle le prénom de mes amis et lance des regards suppliant, ils se retournent et partent dans l'autre sens.

Je suis en sueur sur mon lit après avoir crié ma détresse, je tremble de tout mes membres. Je crois que le moment de solitude dans le parcs est la cause de ce cauchemar, je sens mes larmes couler.

- Lucy tout vas bien ?  
- Oui... dit Lisanna...  
- Oui ?  
- Tu ne me laissera jamais tomber ?  
- Non jamais !

Je me sens rassurée mais pas Lisanna apparemment. Elle se met à pleurer.

- C'est à cause de moi ce cauchemar ? parce que je t'ai laissé toute seule ?  
- Non ne t'inquiète pas.  
- Je suis désolée Lucy, je m'en veux tellement. J'espère qu'un jour tu pourras me raconter.  
- Je ne sais pas... peut être.

On finit par se bercer mutuellement. Je crois bien qu'on c'est endormi comme ça car je viens de me réveiller avec Lisanna dans mes bras.

* * *

Lucy pourra t-elle révélé sont passé ?  
La suite dans le chapitre 5 )

N'hésitez pas à aller sur mon blog: mon-fanfic sur skyrock =)


	5. Confession

**Chapitre 5 Confession**

Nous voilà dimanche, je me lève sans réveiller Lisanna et je pars prendre ma douche. Quand je reviens elle est déjà levée et nous allons déjeuner. Il y a un mot sur la table apparemment Mirajane et Elfman sont déjà partis pour le bar. Nous décidons d'aller les rejoindre.

Arrivées sur place je découvre une immense bâtisse en pierre, il y a une terrasse extérieur. Quand nous rentrons on remarque une vingtaine de tables toutes identiques, au fond il y a une estrade, sur la gauche il y a le bar où j'aperçois Mirajane d'ailleurs. Nous allons nous y asseoir.

Pendant que mes "cousines" font le service je regarde toutes les personnes environnantes. I une table Cana, qui boit, avec elle il y a Mine-sensei et Combolto-sensei qui lui font la morale. Plus loin je voit Bixrow-sensei avec trois autres personnes que je ne connais pas. L'un a les cheveux longs vert avec deux piques, l'autre est blond et est plutôt bien bâti avec une cicatrice sur le visage, la dernière est une jeune fille brune avec des lunettes.

Au fond du bar il y a un garçon de ma classe je crois que c'est Gajil, je suis son regard, et c'est Levy qu'il lorgne. D'ailleurs celle-ci est avec deux garçons. Je les ai déjà vu au lycée mais ils sont en Terminal donc je ne les connais pas trop. Il y a Happy le petit chat bleu qui vient s'asseoir au comptoir à côté de moi.

- Salut Luigi !  
- Mon nom c'est Lucy !  
- Tient Charuru tu veux mon poisson ?

Il vient de complètement m'ignorer au profit d'une petite chatte blanche qui doit sûrement, elle aussi, être un exeeds. Elle est accompagnée par une petite fille aux cheveux bleus foncés attachés en deux couettes. Celle-ci s'assoit à côté de moi. La dénommée Charuru ignore complètement Happy, ça lui apprendra à m'avoir ignoré juste avant.

- Charuru tu pourrais être plus gentille avec Happy.  
- Tch, je ne veux pas de son poisson.

Finalement je me sens un peu mal pour Happy cette petite chatte n'est vraiment pas gentille du tout, maintenant il a l'air tout triste. Il vient se blottir dans mes bras.

- Yo Lucy !  
- Tient, bonjour Natsu.  
- Ça va mieux depuis hier ?  
- Oui merci et toi ?  
- Ça va.

Notre discussion ne s'étale pas trop, il veut sûrement me poser des questions à propos d'hier mais je ne veux surtout pas lui dire. Levy m'interpelle et me fait des grands signes je crois que je vais aller la voir.  
Elle veut me présenter à ses amis d'enfance, l'un s'appelle Jett il est brun et porte un chapeau assez spécial, l'autre s'appelle Droy il a les cheveux sombres avec une houppette sur la tête. La façon dont ils lui parlent ça se voit tout de suite qu'ils veulent plus que de l'amitié avec elle, mais je ne dirais rien c'est à eux de se débrouiller.

La journée est passée bien rapidement et sans ennui enfin sauf le moment où Jubia m'a sauté dessus pour me dire qu'elle ne perdrait pas et que j'étais une rivale d'amour. J'ai pas tout compris, au départ j'ai eu peur qu'elle me déteste mais Levy m'a assuré qu'elle ne me détestais pas, puis elle a demandé à Jubia de s'excuser. Elle ne l'a pas fait mais elle m'a dit qu'elle était tout de même mon amie malgré le fait que je soit resté toute une journée avec "Grey-sama". J'ai rigolé, j'avais oublié qu'elle était amoureuse de Grey.

Nous voilà Lundi, je regrette déjà le week end. Pas que je n'aime pas les cours mais commencer par maths, non merci ... Je me lève donc sans grande conviction. Je me demande si je vais resté ici toute ma vie ? Peut être qu'ils vont me retrouver et me ramener à lui? ou peut être pas...  
Mince il faut que j'arrête d'y penser, je commence à m'angoisser pour rien. Enfin pour rien pas sur et si ça recommençais ?

- Lucy, dépêche toi on vas être en retard !  
- Hum.  
- Lucy, ça va ?  
- Oui ne t'inquiète pas Li' je me demandais juste si j'avais fait tous mes devoirs.  
- C'est un peu tard pour ce poser cette question.

Nous rigolons, je préfère lui dire ça plutôt que l'inquiéter.  
Les profs ont eu une merveilleuse idée aujourd'hui, il y a pas de cours ce sera une journée d'aide.

- Aujourd'hui vous allez être par groupe et vous devrez vous entraider.  
- Aye Sensei.

Alors nous voila donc par groupe la première heure c'est l'aide pour les maths. Je suis maudite c'est pas possible !  
Les groupes ont été fait par les profs alors le premier est: Levy, Gajil, Erza, Cana et Grey. Le deuxième est composé de Biska, Arzak, Jubia et Lisanna. Et moi je me retrouve avec Natsu, Léon, Loki et Gerard.

Je crois que mentalement on est que quatre car Le coureur de jupon passe sont temps à me draguer. Du coup le garçon au tatouage se tue à expliquer à la touffe rose le théorème de Phytagore, Pythagore... Désolée de ne savoir que faire des calculs à deux nombres. C'est donc Léon qui m'explique.  
Oh mon dieu il est en caleçon ! Quel pervers, je me sens rougir et n'arrive donc pas à comprendre ce qu'il me raconte.

- Lucy tu m'écoute !  
- Elle t'écouterais peut être mieux si tu te rhabillais !  
- De quoi ? Ah merde !

Je remercie Gerard d'être intervenu, j'arrive pas à y croire je suis entouré d'une bande de pervers ! S'il vous plaît laissez moi échanger ma place avec Arzak...

Léon a beau m'expliquer en long en large je n'ai compris qu'une infime partie de ce qu'il faut savoir. Je suis dépitée, les maths c'est décidément pas mon truc. Mais c'est bon on va changer de cours, c'est l'anglais cette fois mais ça va je ne suis pas trop mauvaise, j'aime pas ça mais j'ai la moyenne. Natsu pas du tout alors Gerard est obligé de lui expliquer. Pauvre garçon mais je crois que toute la journée va se passer comme ça car l'un est un intello pendant que l'autre est un abruti.

- Bon vu qu'on a la moyenne en anglais on a qu'à travailler un peu plus tes maths.  
- Non merci Léon je crois que une heure ma suffit.  
- Alors que dit tu que je t'apprenne le langage du corps ?  
- Mais laisse-la crétin !

Loki s'est retrouvé à terre, Léon est très gentil de m'avoir défendu. Oh non ça tourne en bagarre générale, ces garçons ne savent rien faire à par se battre ou quoi ? Heureusement qu'Erza est là pour arrêter cette folie. Ils me font tout de même rire.

La bagarre terminée tout revient à la normal, comme si rien ne c'était passé. Léon et Loki se parlent normalement . Je profite que le nudiste ne s'occupe plus de mes problèmes de maths pour regarder les autres groupes. Levy aide Gajil et a l'air très gêné, peut être qu'elle est amoureuse de lui ? Il faudra que je lui demande, enfin peut être qu'elle ne voudras pas me le dire. En fait j'attendrais qu'elle me parle d'elle même. A côté il y a Erza qui tyrannise Grey, bizarre je croyais qu'il était fort. Et il y a Cana allongée sur la table à dormir.

Jubia et Lisanna discute tranquillement entre elles, elles non apparemment aucune difficulté dans cette matière. Puis il y a de Arzak et Biska qui s'aident mais n'osent pas se regarder, eux c'est sûr ils s'aiment comme dans les livres d'un amour réciproque. Je les envie j'aurais tellement aimé que ça m'arrive. Je suis jalouse si tout avait bien pu se passer entre lui et moins je n'en serais pas là... Je ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner, mon cœur se serre rien quand pensant à lui, il me fait peur même s'il n'est pas là. Il est tellement effrayant et imposant que même sans être présent il arrive à me pousser dans mes retranchement.

J'ai du mal à respirer, je n'arrive pas à l'oublier, pourquoi ? j'essaye pourtant mais il reste une part de moi qui reste rattachée à lui. Je me sens tombée de ma chaise, je ne voit plus rien et n'entend que la voix de mes camarades qui m'appellent.

Je ne sais pas où je suis, je suis dans un lit ça c'est sûr, toute la pièce est blanche. Si je me fie à mon instinct je suis dans une infirmerie. Léon est assit sur la chaise à côté de moi.

- Tu vas mieux, Lucy ?  
- Oui merci, on est...  
- à l'infirmerie, tu as fait un malaise en plein cours.  
- Il est quel heure ?  
- Il est dix heure et demi, ça fait pratiquement une heure que tu dors.  
- Tu es resté tout ce temps ?  
- Oui après tout je ne suis pas mauvais non plus en littérature alors Gérard se charge d'aider Natsu et Loki tout seul. Et puis Lisanna et Erza m'auraient tué si je t'avais laissé seule...  
- Oh désolée.  
- Non ne t'inquiète pas ça ne me dérange pas de rester là.

Il ne veut pas que je me lève tout de suite alors nous restons là à parler pendant une petite heure, il m'apprend qu'il a été adopté par la mère de Grey. Ul qu'elle s'appelle, le père l'ayant abandonné après sa naissance. Il me parle de sa vie et de la vie d'un peu tous les élèves. Apparemment Gerard aurait une petite sœur qui s'appelle Wendy, il vivrait que tous les deux, leurs parents n'étant jamais là. Cana aurait perdu sa mère étant jeune mais aurait un père qu'il l'aime plus que tout, Gildarts, il la gâterait un peu trop d'après Léon. Natsu serait apparemment un orphelin tout comme Erza. Jubia aurait apparemment eu très peu d'amis étant petite avant d'arriver ici.

Sans même m'en rendre compte je me mets à pleurer, ils ont tous une vie difficile et moi qui pensait que personne ne pouvais me comprendre, j'avais tord. C'est moi qui ne pourras jamais comprendre leurs douleurs.

- Pourquoi tu me raconte tout ça ?  
- Parce qu'apparemment toi aussi tu as vécu ton lot de souffrance et je voulais te faire voir que tu n'es pas la seule. Et surtout que tu n'es pas toute seule, maintenant on est amis et on est tous la pour t'aider.

- Ne crois pas que j'ai enquêté sur toi ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, c'est à cause de ce qu'a dit Lisanna l'autre jour. Tu sait, tu n'es peut être pas là depuis longtemps mais tout le monde tient déjà à toi et s'inquiète. Quand tu t'es évanouie tu as pleuré, tout le monde a eut très peur.  
- Merci.

Je n'ai fait que murmurer ce merci mais il l'a entendu car il ma répondu et ma ébouriffé les cheveux. Nous repartons en cours même s'il ne reste plus que dix minutes avant la pose déjeuner.

* * *

Va-t-elle réussir à se confesser? Pourra-t-elle tourner la page?  
Vous le saurez dans le Chapitre 6

Lachez vos impression =)


	6. Léon amoureux

**Chapitre 6 Léon amoureux**

Au moment de la sonnerie nous sommes devant la porte de la salle de classe. Lisanna est la première à sortir, elle me regarde des larmes aux yeux et me saute dans les bras.  
Je l'ai encore fait pleurer je me sens tellement coupable, je ne devrais pas avoir le droit d'avoir une amie comme elle. Levy nous rejoint tout de suite après, elle à l'air vraiment très inquiète elle aussi. Tout le monde sort peu à peu, Loki se jette sur Léon.

- Alors monsieur veux s'accaparer l'attention de ma princesse ?  
- N'importe quoi... J'allais pas la laisser toute seule.  
- T'aurais dû me laisser ta place !  
- Mais t'es nul en Littérature il fallait bien te faire progresser, t'es sûrement aussi nul que Natsu.  
- Me confond pas avec cette idiot !  
- Qui est idiot ?

Ça y est une nouvelle bagarre en plein milieu du couloir, Lisanna s'est calmée et regarde les garçons se disputer. Gérard s'approche de moi et me demande si je vais bien, je lui répond positivement. Je me demande comment il fait pour supporter ces gars, ils sont pas du tout pareils. Il y a aussi Arzak qui ne participe pas non plus, tient je n'avais pas remarqué mais apparemment Gajil a sauté dans le tas. Oula je sens une aura noire, je crois que leurs jours sont comptés.  
Qu'est ce que je disais, ils se sont tous pris une rouste par Erza.

Nous voilà dans le parc de l'école pour manger, cette fois les garçons mangent avec nous, ils s'entendent tous très bien. C'est sympathique de déjeuner avec eux, je me sens revivre et oublie tout le reste.

- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, tu as repris des couleurs.  
- Et bien Léon, on drague ?  
- Ne me confond pas avec Loki !  
- Pourtant tu passe de plus en plus de temps avec elle.  
- Et alors tu es jaloux, Natsu ?  
- Pas du tout !

Ce Natsu a vraiment le chic pour déclencher une baston avec seulement une phrase, bien entendu elle ne dura pas longtemps avec Erza dans les parages. La pause se passa plutôt rapidement et il faut maintenant retourner en cours.

- Vous vous souvenez tous que dans une semaine vous avez une sortie découverte ?  
- Oui Mine-sensei !  
- Vous êtes par groupe, malheureusement Lucy est toute seule alors le groupe de trois vas devoir se séparer d'un de leurs membres.

J'espère de tout cœur que ce soit une fille malheureusement elles étaient déjà toutes prises, Lisanna avec Levy, Jubia avec Cana, Biska avec Arzack et Erza avec Gérard. Donc si je suis logique il me reste Gajil, Léon, Loki, Natsu ou Grey. Mais il y a forcément un groupe de deux, mais lequel ?  
Je vois Léon lever la main en même temps que Loki.

- Je serais avec Lucy.  
- Eh mais non c'est moi qui seras avec !  
- Désolé Loki mais Léon a été plus rapide.  
- Tch, sale pervers ! Tu remporte peut être cette partie mais c'est moi qui vais gagner son cœur.

Je me demande bien avec qui ils étaient, je vois Grey serrer les poings un peu plus loin j'en déduis que c'est lui le troisième. Je me demande pourquoi, c'est vrai que depuis ce midi il est étrange. Enfin bon peut être qu'il voulait pas être tout seul avec Loki, en même temps je le comprend moi non plus je ne voulais pas être avec lui.

Finalement la partie révision recommence, je remercie discrètement Léon de s'être proposé. Loki lui lance des regards assassins. Mais l'après midi se passe finalement sans encombre.

Je traverse le parc avec Levy pour rejoindre le club de lecture. Arrivées à destination elle me dit qu'elle a des recherches à faire. Elle as l'air gênée ou c'est moi ? C'est certain elle me cache quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus en même temps si elle veut rien me dire elle a ses raisons.

Bon, je crois que je vais aller à la bibliothèque pour lire un peu, en tout cas c'est de loin l'endroit le plus désert de tout le lycée. Tient mais c'est Lisanna qui arrive mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ? Elle devrait normalement être à son entrainement de Gym.

- Lucy, tu devras rentrer sans moi ce soir mon entrainement risque de finir très tard ça ne te dérange pas ?  
- Non, merci ça va aller ne t'inquiète pas pour moi !  
- D'accord bon bah à ce soir si tu ne dors pas.  
- Oui à ce soir.

Elle est vraiment trop mignonne et attentionnée, je l'adore, je suis contente d'être sa fausse cousine. Je me fais rire de ma propre stupidité. C'est vraiment silencieux cet endroit, j'aime beaucoup ça sens la sérénité, le calme et les livres. Il n'y a rien de mieux pour me revigorer, allez prenons un livre au hasard que je n'ai pas lu.

Tient, ce ne serais pas Gajil et Levy la-bas ? Ils ont l'air pleine discussion. Des recherches à faire tu parles, elle voulait juste flirter tranquillement, enfin bon je la comprend, je vais les laisser tranquille et m'installer un peu plus loin.

Ouah ce Livre était super ! Je l'ai dévoré en une heure, du coup je vais rentrer à la maison un peu plus tôt. C'est moi qui ferais à manger comme ça, je dois les aider le plus possible mais je me demande ce que je vais leur préparer... Je sais, je vais emprunter un livre de cuisine ça me donneras peut être des idées.

- Lucy, tu rentres chez toi ?  
- Oui je suppose que toi aussi ?  
- Oui tu supposes bien, mais Lisanna n'est pas avec toi ?  
- Non son entrainement risque de finir tard.  
- Tu veux que Grey et moi on te raccompagne ?  
- Non merci, ça va aller ne t'inquiète pas !  
- Tout de même, c'est pas prudent pour une jeune fille seule. Allez on va tout de même t'accompagner.  
- Tu n'as qu'à l'accompagner tout seul moi je rentre à la maison.  
- Ok, alors dit à maman que je ne tarderais pas.

Grey part dans le sens opposé sans même m'adresser un regard ni même un au revoir. Léon a bien vu que ça me perturbe, il m'a expliqué qu'il ne fallait pas chercher, son frère était toujours un peu comme ça même si, aujourd'hui c'est pire que d'habitude, enfin il a dit qu'il voit avec lui ce soir.

Je lui demande si Grey n'est pas fâché qu'il se soit mit avec moi, il me répond que non et que lui et Loki s'entende bien. Je lui précise la manière dont il a réagit en apprenant qu'il venait avec moi. Léon ma répondu qu'il devait sérieusement avoir une discutions avec lui. Puis on parlas d'autre chose.

- Dit moi, Lucy, toi qui est une fille...  
- Oui ?  
- Si tu plaisais à un garçon tu voudrais qu'il si prenne comment pour te séduire ?  
- Hein ?  
- Non oublie ce que je viens de dire. C'était une mauvaise idée.

Il est tout rouge il à l'air embarrassé, je me demande de qui il est amoureux. Peut-être de Lisanna après tout, elle est jolie, ou alors Levy sinon il y a aussi Erza, non en fait elle est trop effrayante. Je vais quand même lui répondre. Mais comment je voudrais qu'on me séduise ? Lui avait réussi à l'époque...

- Je voudrais qu'il soit naturel et surtout sincère, qu'il ne se cache pas derrière un masque !  
- Vu le ton de ta voix tu as l'air d'avoir vécu une déception amoureuse.  
- Tu sais quoi, t'as raison c'était une mauvaise idée

On est finalement arrivé devant la maison on a plus échangé une seule parole après ça, il n'a même pas enlevé ses fringues de tout le trajet. C'est vrai que ma phrase avait été plutôt agressive n'importe qui aurais pu comprendre que j'ai une déception amoureuse, si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Mais je lui ai peut être répondu trop méchamment après. Je murmure donc un léger "désolée" et comme ce matin il l'a entendu et m'ébouriffe les cheveux avant de partir.

Il n'y a encore personne à la maison je laisse aller mes larmes et prépare à manger. Léon est vraiment gentil comme garçon, mais qui me dit qu'il ne cache pas son jeu. Non, aucune des personnes ici n'a l'aire de cacher quelque chose, personne à part moi. Je me sens cruche d'un coup, peut-être que je peux leur dire. Mais s'ils l'apprennent probablement que ça va s'ébruiter et qu'il va me retrouver. Décidément, il est plus intelligent de garder ça pour moi, du moins pour l'instant.

- Je suis rentrée et j'ai une super nouvelle !

* * *

Qu'elle est cette nouvelle? Qu'arrive t'il a Grey?  
Vous le saurez dans le chapitre 7


	7. La mauvaise humeur de Grey

**Chapitre 7 La mauvais humeur de Grey**

Mirajane est rentrée surexcitée ce soir, mais elle n'a pas voulu me parler de la bonne nouvelle sans les autres, elle m'aida donc à faire à dîner tout en chantonnant. Décidément cette nouvelle doit vraiment lui faire plaisir. Puis Elfman arrive et place la table, lui aussi a remarqué que sa sœur était plus que joyeuse. Nous attendons un petit moment avant que Lisanna ne rentre, il devait être aux alentours de vingt-deux heure quand elle est enfin arrivée. La gérante de la maison avait voulu qu'on l'attende pour manger.

Donc nous voilà à table, à attendre que Mirajane daigne enfin nous parler de cette super nouvelle, mais je suis sûre qu'elle vas attendre le dessert alors on parle de nos journées respectives.

- Dis-moi, Lucy, il parait que Léon t'a raccompagné jusqu'à la maison. Me dit Lisanna  
- C'est vrai ? Tu as l'air d'apprécier les Fullbuster, alors cachottière lequel tu préfères ?  
- Mirajane, ce sont des amis.  
- Mais il doit bien en avoir un en particulier.

Je soupire pour lui montrer que je ne vais pas choisir pour lui faire plaisir, à vrai dire je ne sais pas moi-même, Grey est quelqu'un d'attentionné puis il peu paraître distant du jour au lendemain, je crois qu'il est lunatique. En tous cas il est beau garçon, bon son frère est tout aussi beau, lui est toujours de bonne humeur j'ai l'impression, je ne lui trouve pas vraiment de défauts. Mince, j'allais presque en oublier la bonne nouvelle de Mirajane !

- Bon c'est quoi la fameuse nouvelle Mirajane ?  
- Quelle nouvelle ?  
- Et bien justement, Lisanna, je vais vous expliquer. J'ai un rendez-vous avec un garçon.  
- C'est super Mira-nee !  
- Avec qui ?  
- Mais voyons Elf-niichan c'est Fried, ça veux dire qu'il s'est enfin jeté à l'eau !  
- Oui, je suis tellement contente ça fait un moment que j'attendais qu'il m'en propose un.

Ne voyant pas qui est Fried, Mira me montre une photo d'elle à l'école. Il a des cheveux vert longs, avec deux petits pique sur la tête. Mais attendez je l'ai déjà vue quelque par. Lisanna me dit qu'il est souvent au bar, si je me souvient bien il était avec Bixrow-sensei. Apparemment ma "cousine" et le vert était à l'école ensemble. Il enseigne la Littérature à l'université m'a dit Elfman.

Cela fait maintenant bien un an presque qu'ils se tournent autour tous les deux, je comprend mieux pourquoi Mira est si excité. Mais elle a patienté,il doit vraiment être timide. Elle me dit que depuis le collège elle veut sortir avec mais elle ne voulait pas le brusquer, mais a tout fait pour le séduire. En même temps vu comment elle est jolie elle n'a pas du avoir trop de mal.

Ce qui est bien c'est que comme ça au moins elle a oublié de me parler des Fullbuster. Bien, il est tant qu'on se couche, parce que demain on a cours. J'ai souvent pensé à lui aujourd'hui, mais est-ce que lui a pensé a moi ? J'en suis certaine il doit chercher un moyen de me localiser et de me ramener, il doit déjà avoir trouvé la punition idéal pour me faire comprendre que je ne devrais jamais recommencer. Finalement je ne tremble pas ce soir, je regarde les étoiles et pense à ma mère. J'aimerais qu'elle soit toujours là, que cet accident n'est jamais eu lieu car sans ça tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé. Mais d'un côté je n'aurais jamais rencontré toutes ces personnes avec qui je partage ma vie aujourd'hui.  
Je finis par m'endormir le sourire aux lèvres, finalement dans tout malheur on peut trouver une lueur de bonheur. Je me suis faite de supers amis et pour une fois j'aime aller en cours.

Ce matin nous sommes arrivées tôt avec Lisanna, Grey est déjà là, il y aussi Erza qui discute avec Gerard. Et Biska arrive en même temps que nous.

- T'aurais pu m'attendre ce matin, Grey !

Léon vient de débarqué, il a couru apparemment car il est essoufflé. Son frère ne fait même pas attention a lui, il continu à dormir sur sa table. Léon le secoue mais Grey l'envoie sur les roses. Ils ont dû se disputer, ou alors le brun n'est pas du matin.

- Si tu ne te sentais toujours pas bien tu aurais pu rester à la maison. Tu as vraiment inquiété maman hier.  
- Ça y est tu me lâche ! La faute à qui si je me sens pas bien ?

C'est une question qui n'attend pas de réponse, Léon n'a pas l'air de comprendre où veut en venir son frère. Je pensais qu'ils allaient se battre mais le ton employé par Grey est vraiment agressif. Quand tout le monde arrive, Natsu vient direct chercher la bagarre mais il ne participe pas. Je suppose que c'est normal, Léon m'avait dit que c'est normal.

A la pause de midi nous sommes moins nombreux qu'hier, Gajil, Levy, Grey, Loki, Erza ainsi que Gerard ne sont pas la. Pour les deux derniers c'est normal ils sont à une réunion de chargés de discipline ou un truc du genre. Les deux premiers ça ne m'étonnerais pas qu'ils soit de nouveau a la bibliothèque pour flirter. Grey a disparu personne ne sait où, et Loki n'est pas venu aujourd'hui.

- Dit, Léon, il s'est passé un truc hier ?  
- De quoi tu parle, Natsu ?  
- Je sais pas, Grey est bizarre aujourd'hui, il n'a même pas participé à une baston.  
- Je ne sais pas trop hier en rentrant il s'est directement enfermé dans sa chambre en disant qu'il n'allait pas bien.

Léon a l'air perplexe. Oh, non, j'y crois pas même quand il réfléchi intensément il arrive à se mettre en sous-vêtement. Natsu se moque de lui et voilà qu'une bagarre recommence, ils ne sont que deux et arrivent à se battre quand même. Heureusement c'est à ce moment qu'Erza revient.

La journée se passe normalement, Léon est un très gentil garçon, exhibitionniste, certes, mais il est drôle. Mais Grey a l'air vraiment de mauvaise humeur, il a même envoyé balader Erza. Il m'a regardé bizarrement, je ne comprend vraiment pas ce garçon. Il est un vrai mystère, et étant de nature curieuse je déteste ça.

Bien heureusement que nous sommes mercredi, cette après midi je n'ai pas de club je pars donc me promener en ville. Lisanna a son club, Elfman est parti avec des amis et Mirajane travaille. Je me retrouve donc seule.

- Lucy !  
- Tient, salut, Léon.  
- Tu es toute seule ?

Je lui explique ma présence ici, il me dit qu'il est là pour faire des courses pour sa mère. Je l'accompagne et on discute de tout et de rien. Puis je le vois rougir, tout en s'excusant pour Lundi mais je pense qu'il veut encore m'en parler. Apparemment je serais la seule fille avec qui il s'entend bien et a qui il peut faire confiance. Je me sens rougir, je ne suis pas la personne la plus fiable mais je sais garder un secret.

Il m'explique que Lisanna est trop bavarde quand il s'agit d'amour, qu'il ne peux pas parler à Erza car elle est trop effrayante. Cana ne l'écouterait même pas, et il ne connais pas vraiment Levy et Biska. Je lui propose Jubia et là il devient très gêné, d'accord j'ai compris, c'est elle qu'il aime.

- Mais attend, Jubia aime Grey, non ?  
- Oui c'est bien ça le problème... Alors c'est pour ça qu'il est en colère.  
- Tu crois ?  
- Je pense seulement, ce serait logique après tout.  
- Mais il n'est même pas au courant.

C'est là que la phrase qui dit que "quand on parle du loup on en voit la queue" nous montre que c'est vrai, car voilà Grey qui débarque. Il a l'air de chercher quelqu'un et c'est à ce moment qu'il nous voit. Mais c'est que monsieur a l'air en colère en plus de ça. Il arrive à grandes enjambées vers nous.

- Grouille-toi, Léon ! Maman attend ses courses.  
- C'est bon je discutais juste avec Luce, j'étais sur le point de rentrer.

Luce ? On ne m'avait jamais donné de surnom avant, c'est trop mignon. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça me fait plaisir. Mais la réponse que lui a donné Léon ne plait par trop à Grey, il lui fait comprendre de se dépêcher au lieu de flirter avec moi et il insiste bien sur le "Luce". Le blanc se braque et lui demande ce qu'il ne vas pas chez lui depuis quelques jours, mais là il se braque à son tour et ne répond pas.

Léon passe les courses à son frère en disant qu'il n'a qu'à le faire lui-même pendant que lui me raccompagne chez moi.

- Je pense que ta Luce, est assez grande pour rentrer chez elle toute seule.  
- Oui mais elle est mon amie, et rester toute seule pour une fille n'est pas prudent.  
- Maman t'a demandé à toi ! Alors tu reprend tout ça et je la raccompagnerais moi même ta Luce.

Grey me prend le bras avec force et me raccompagne, je dirais plutôt qu'il me traîne. Mais il me fait mal et en plus il me fait peur on dirait lui en moins violent certes. Les souvenirs affluent, je n'arrive pas à retenir mais larmes. Je me tend et essaye de retirer mon bras, mais du coup je tombe par terre. Je le vois alors se retourner vers moi, je sais très bien que c'est Grey mais je n'arrive pas à m'y faire mon corps agit tout seul. Mes bras se mettent devant moi par instinct.

- Me fait pas de mal, je suis vraiment désolée.

Les mots sont sortis tous seuls je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, lui me regarde, effaré. C'est certain il va comprendre et me détester. Il se baisse alors à ma hauteur s'excuse, il approche sa main de moi mais très lentement comme s'il essaye de ne pas me faire peur. Il touche alors ma joue et essuit les larmes, je me jette alors dans ses bras et y pleure plus que de raison. Il me dit des mots rassurants tout en me berçant.

* * *

Que vas faire Grey? Est-ce que Lucy vas lui dire?

A la prochaine au chapitre 8

Vas sur mon blog: mon-fanfic sur skyrock


	8. L'amour fait souffrir

**Chapitre 8 L'amour fait ****souffrir**

Je me suis réveillée dans un parc sur un banc, ma tête sur les jambes de Grey, je me relève en quatrième vitesse. Il fait nuit ça doit faire un moment que je suis là, j'ai dû m'endormir dans ses bras et il ma posé sur un banc. J'ai peur de le regarder dans les yeux, je ne veux pas voir ses réactions.

- Qui ?  
- Pa-pardon ?  
- Qui c'est qui te fait aussi peur ? Qui a levé la main sur toi ?

- Est-ce que c'est Efleman ?  
- Non, bien sûr que non.  
- Alors qui ?

Je n'arrive pas à lui dire, son ombre me hante toujours j'ai l'impression que si je prononce sont prénom il va apparaître devant nous et va tout chambouler. Je ne dis rien et sers les poings, il me demande si au moins je suis en sécurité chez les Strauss, je répond donc que chez eux je n'ai rien à craindre.

Il me dit qu'il est l'heure de rentrer, il me raccompagne chez moi, je ne peux vraiment pas croiser son regard. J'ai peur qu'il me juge, il me dit qu'il va voir avec Lisanna pour que demain je reste à la maison, et que si je voulais pas lui dire qui c'était, il demanderait à elle. Je ne souhaite pas qu'elle soit au courant je ne veux pas encore l'inquiéter, je le retins alors par le bras.

- Non, s'il te plait ne lui dit rien ! Elle n'est pas au courant, ne le dit à personne s'il te plait !

Mes larmes se remettent à couler. Il m'ébouriffe les cheveux, je crois que c'est un truc de la famille Fullbuster. Je lui demande de promettre, il le fait à contre coeur ça se voit. Il soupire puis arrivé devant la maison il m'embrasse sur le front, je me sens rougir puis il s'éloigne sans un mot.

J'ai du mal à m'endormir ce soir, je pense à ses lèvres qui m'ont effleuré, je porte ma main sur le haut de mon visage. Ça fait déjà trois heures que ça s'est passé et j'ai toujours aussi chaud aux joues et mon coeur a eu une envolée et ne veut pas se remettre à battre normalement. Ne me dite pas que je suis amoureuse ? Non, c'est pas possible, je connais la chanson, l'amour n'est qu'un mensonge !

Je me souviens de la façon dont lui m'avait séduite. Il était simplement différent des autres.

[Flash back]

Je suis sur un banc dans un parc à Harujion, je regarde les fleurs, cela fait quatre ans que maman est morte, tout le monde me présente ses excuses. Les gens sont idiots ce n'est pas de leur faute loin de là, ils cherchent tous à ce que je me confie mais je n'en ai pas envie. Je vais avoir quatorze ans dans pas longtemps, et elle ne sera même pas là. Mon père a décidé de m'ignorer royalement, en clair je vais me retrouver toute seule encore une fois. J'ai deux, trois amis mais ils vont tous partir en vacances.

- Salut, je peux m'assoir?  
- Vas-y.  
- Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'était pas vu.  
- Oui, je ne vais plus aux soirées mondaines, c'est d'un ennuie.  
- Je comprends, et sans toi je m'ennuie aussi.  
- Tu t'es toujours pas réconcilié avec ta cousine.  
- Non.

Il est toujours aussi beau, il est charmant et pleins de bonnes attentions. Puis il me fait rire, il est vraiment doué pour me faire penser à autre chose. Il m'invite chez lui pour le jour de mon anniversaire, il s'en souvient c'est trop mignon. Il me dit pas qu'il est désolé il me parle même pas d'elle, il me parle juste de choses et d'autres. S'il y a bien une personne à qui je pourrais me confier c'est lui.

Le jour de mon anniversaire j'arrive chez lui, il est lui aussi issu d'une famille riche. J'entre, ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens, je salue les domestiques et monte directement vers sa chambre. Je le surprend en train d'emballer un cadeau, sûrement le mien, il se retourne, surpris et cache vite le cadeau et faire genre de rien. Il est vraiment trop adorable.

Apparemment ce soir on ne mange pas chez lui, on va au restaurant. Il sait que je déteste tout ce qui est clinquant, du coup il m'amène dans un restaurant italien banal, mais ça reste romantique. Il commande pour moi, je me laisse entrainer, c'est des spaghettis pour deux. Il s'est aussi souvenu du dessin animé qu'on arrêtais pas de regarder quand on était petit avec les deux chiens.

Evidemment on ne s'est pas embrassé en avalant chacun le bout d'une pâte tout ne peut pas se passer comme dans les contes de fées. On se promène dans le parc il fait nuit, les étoiles sont magnifiques ce soir. Il me prend la main je me sens rougir et mon coeur d'accélérer. Je crois bien que je l'aime, oui, en fait j'en suis certaine. Il faut que je lui dise.

Il m'offre sont cadeau, c'est un joli collier en argent. Le pendentif est en forme d'étoile il y a nos noms gravés dessus, c'est super romantique.

- Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose.  
- Vas-y je t'écoute.  
- Je-Je t'aime, Cobra.

J'ai réussi à lui dire, mon coeur bat très vite. Et si il me rejetait ? O mon dieu je ne veux pas y penser. Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux, je remonte lentement les yeux vers les siens. Il sourit ça veux dire que c'est réciproque ? Il m'embrasse tendrement, je crois que oui.

[Fin du flash back]

Repenser à cela m'écoeure, oui c'est sûr l'amour n'est qu'une illusion, je ne peux pas être amoureuse. Je ne veux pas me faire avoir deux fois.

Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. On arrive devant le gymnase il me regarde mais je préfère détourner le regard, je ne veux pas voir qu'il me déteste ou que mes sentiments se confirment. Je ne sais pas comment il va le prendre et je m'en fiche... ou peut être pas. Rah, fichue conscience laisse-moi tranquille, je ne peux pas l'aimer !

On fait encore de la course, la poisse. Loki n'est toujours pas revenu je me demande bien ce qu'il a, d'après les autres il a l'habitude de disparaître pendant une semaine puis de revenir comme si rien ne s'était passé. Bon, je vais pas ma plaindre au moins comme ça il ne me drague pas.

Finalement, ces deux jours sont passés rapidement. Grey a été un peu plus jovial, du moins il s'était remit à se battre avec les autres, c'est déjà ça mais il n'a pas arrêté de jeter un oeil dans ma direction, ça me gêne. Je l'ai ignoré et évité, je ne sais pas si c'est la meilleur chose à faire, d'un côté il me manque... non, arrête Lucy, ressaisis-toi, ne tombe pas amoureuse !

Ce soir Mira a son rendez-vous, et vu que nous sommes samedi ce soir c'est Lisanna qui va tenir le bar. La grande soeur est pire que surexcitée à l'idée qu'elle va peut être enfin sortir avec Fried, elle nous a fait toutes les tenues possibles en revue. Elle a finit par choisir une robe rose-rouge qui lui descend au dessus du genoux, en haut ça lui fait un jolie décolleté. Derrière les bretelles se croisent ce qui lui fait un trou au milieu du dos. En trois mots "elle est Sexy".

Pendant que Lisanna fait son service je pars en ville, Grey est surement au bar et je ne veux surtout pas le croiser. Il fait encore jour même si le soleil est sur le déclin. Je m'attarde dans un quartier que je ne connais pas, ici les maisons sont immenses je pense être dans un quartier riche. Tient mais c'est Loki, il est avec une fille aux cheveux roses. Elle porte une robe blanche assez courte avec des grandes chaussettes. Je me demande qui est-ce, peut-être encore une de ses conquêtes.

- Viens avec moi Aries. Tu n'as plus à y retourner, je te jure que je ferrais tout pour te protéger.

Ouah il lui sort le grand baratin, il lésine pas sur les mensonges. Tient, il y a une femme qui sort d'une des maison, elle a une chevelure verte claire et vient vers le duo, elle tient une sorte de bâton dans la main. Aucuns d'eux ne m'a encore remarqué, Loki se met devant sa nouvelle future ex-petite amie. La jeune femme a l'air en colère, elle essaye de prendre le bras d'Aries.

- Ça suffit Karen, je ne te laisserais plus lui faire de mal !  
- Écarte-toi, Loki ! Tu n'as plus le droit de venir par ici, tu n'es qu'un vulgaire déchet qui n'obéit pas.  
- Cette fois Aries vient avec moi, tu ne pourras plus porter la main sur elle.  
- Et tu crois que c'est toi qui vas m'en empêcher ?

Ça a l'air plus compliqué que ce que je pensais, je retire ce que j'ai dit il y a deux minutes. La dénommé Karen se mets a cogner Loki. O mon dieu, j'y crois pas, il se défend même pas. Je devrais l'aider mais mes jambes refusent de bouger, je suis terrorisée. Elle s'est arrêtée, elle m'a vu, j'ai peur je n'arrive plus a bouger. Elle vient dans ma direction, ma vision devint floue.

- Qu'as tu à nous regarder comme ça ?

- Ne t'en prend pas à elle Karen, elle n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! Arrête cette folie !  
- Je m'en fiche de deux domestiques incapables de m'obéir, ça ne met d'aucune utilité !  
- Lucy, tout va bien.

Il me parle mais les mots refusent de sortir, allons ressaisie toi ma grande. La jeune femme se retourne à l'entente de mon prénom, elle me toise et me demande mon nom de famille. C'est Loki qui répond pour moi, quand il dit Strauss elle plisse les yeux.

- Je me disais bien que ça ne pouvait pas être toi ! Après tout une Heartfilia ne devrait être là, puis tu a l'air tellement pathétique par rapport à une fille de cette lignée.

* * *

Comment cette femme connais t-elle Lucy?

La réponse dans le Chapitre 9


	9. Préoccupé

**Chapitre 9 Préoccupé**

Elle tourne les talons et rentre chez elle, mais je n'ai pas rêvé, elle connait mon nom. Elle a bien faillit me reconnaître, ça me revient enfin, cette fille, c'est Karen Lilika la cousine éloignée de Cobra. Je prie pour que leur dispute familiale dure encore, ça va faire bientôt sept ans que je ne l'ai pas revue.

Loki me soulève sans que je réagisse, je suis trop absorbée sur le passé et sur cette fille pour pouvoir bouger. Finalement, je me reprend, après tout, je ne vais pas rester tétanisée alors qu'ils ne s'adressent plus la parole, elle est même sûre que ce n'est pas moi. Autant en profiter et ne jamais revenir faire un tour dans ce quartier.

Je m'excuse auprès de Loki, il me sourit et me dit que ce n'est rien. Je reste tout de même terrorisée, je viens de la voir elle, je n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit.

Nous sommes dimanche il est huit heure du matin et je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit . Mirajane est déjà debout, d'ailleurs, tout le monde l'ai. Elle nous raconte sa soirée, j'essaye de me concentrer sur chaque détail pour oublier l'incident d'hier.

Fried l'aurait amené dans un restaurant qui est l'un des plus chic de la ville, il lui aurait même offert un bouquet avec cinq roses blanche et cinq de couleur rose, plus une rouge au milieu de ce bouquet. A elles trois, ses roses signifient qu'il est amoureux et pas qu'un peu. Avant de la raccompagner il l'aurait conduit à faire le tour du parc de la ville, puis, arrivée devant la maison il lui aurait pris la main et aurait déposé un baiser sur la joue. Mais, Mirajane attend depuis bien longtemps, et, devenue impatiente, elle s'est jetée dans ses bras pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Elfeman est parti pleurer dans un coin, il devrait être heureux que nos deux tourtereaux ai sauté le pas. Mais je ne peux pas lui faire la morale, moi-même je n'arrive pas à me réjouir vraiment pour eux. Je m'inquiète a mon propos, et si elle lui en parlait. Ce n'est pas possible, ils se détestent, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Je n'ai en fait pas dormi du week-end et nous sommes lundi. En traversant le couloir on peu entendre un tas de murmure. Le sujet principal serait l'arrivé d'une nouvelle élève, personne ne sait qui elle est, mais les garçons espèrent tous qu'elle soit belle. Arrivés devant notre salle Levy nous accoste direct. Quand on veut des informations c'est à elle qu'il faut demander.

Tout le monde s'approche d'elle et est surexcité de savoir quelles infos détient notre petite rate de bibliothèque. La jeune fille ne serait pas dans notre classe mais dans la onzième-C, c'est-à-dire celle d'à côté. Elle ne serait pas non plus nouvelle en ville mais n'aurait pas pu suivre les cours jusqu'à aujourd'hui, la raison reste un mystère. C'est à ce moment que Combolto-sensei entre et nous demande de nous installer.

Loki est arrivé en retard, il me fait un clin d'œil, et m'envoie un baiser. Il n'a pas changé même après ce qu'il s'est passé, ce garçon est vraiment désespérant... Je me tourne vers la fenêtre et aperçois la jeune fille d'avant hier dans la cours, Aries je crois. Léon qui est juste derrière moi la voie aussi, tout en demandant à haute voix si c'est elle la nouvelle. Je me retourne en vitesse vers Loki qui me fait de nouveau un clin d'œil.

Loki est venue à la pause midi accompagné de son amie d'enfance qui n'est autre que la nouvelle venue, il la présente à toute la bande qui demande si c'est pour elle qu'il a plaqué ses dernières conquêtes, il rougi et dit qu'il ne voit pas de quoi ils parlent.

La bonne humeur s'installe dans notre petit groupe, mais je n'arrive pas à la partager et pense toujours à Karen, et si elle avait finalement décidé de l'appeler pour lui demandé ou je suis ? Non ce n'est pas possible, elle ne lui parle plus, elle est aussi effrayante que lui, peut-être est ce de famille...

- Lucy ? Est ce-que tu écoutes ?

Apparemment Levy me posait une question mais je n'ai pas suivie la conversation, tout le monde me regarde intrigué car je n'ai pas répondu. Je m'excuse et dit que je vais au toilette. Super comme détournement de conversation, enfin bref.

Je déambule dans les couloirs, quand, on m'agrippe le bras. C'est Loki, je me demande bien pourquoi il est là. Il me dit qu'il faut pas que je m'inquiète à propos de Karen, elle est à moitié folle, et en plus il ne sait même pas qui est cette "Heartfilia". S'il savait, il ajoute même que c'est qu'une saleté de riche qui si croit comme la plupart et qu'ici personne n'apprécie ces gens.

Je lui fait un faux sourire et pars au toilette le plus rapidement possible, je me mets a pleurer, maintenant c'est certain, s'ils apprennent la vérité sur moi ils vont tous me haïr. J'entends quelqu'un m'appeler j'essuie donc vite mes larmes et sors des toilettes. Levy s'enquit de mon état, car j'ai l'air bizarre. Elle dit qu'elle est désolée parce-qu'elle a entendue toute la conversation et apparemment Grey est pas loin non plus.

- Je suis désolée, cette femme m'a fait peur.  
- Tu sais, Loki n'a pas tout à fait tort, ces personnes ne sont pas très appréciées ici mais je ne pense pas qu'ils soient tous comme ça.  
- Tu as peut-être raison...  
- Qui est cette Heartfilia que Loki a mentionné ?  
- Je-Je ne sais pas, c'est Karen qui l'a mentionné, sûrement une autre gosse de riche.

Je me mets à rire d'un rire nerveux, je ne peux pas lui dire que c'est moi. Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir de détester les personnes riche, car elles se pensent tout permis. Elles pensent que tout le monde leur doit obéissance, même moi qui suis une fille de riche trouve ce comportement ignoble.

Ce soir je rentre encore une fois seule, Loki a raison il faut que j'oublie cette horrible femme. Elle ne dira rien, elle ne lui parle plus, allez Lucy tu peux le faire, oublie les. Ici tu es en sécurité, tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

Quelqu'un s'arrête à ma hauteur, c'est Grey il me demande si je vais bien. Il s'est inquiété, il est trop mignon. Stop Lucy ! C'est juste un ami ! Moi qui voulais l'éviter, c'est raté...

- Lucy, je te jure que je ne dirais rien à personne à propos de l'autre jour mais je t'en prie arrête de m'éviter.  
- Je-je... Pardon.  
- Je n'accepterais tes excuses que si tu arrêtes de m'éviter.  
- D'a-d'accord.

Il me prend dans ses bras, mon cœur bat beaucoup trop vite, il va s'en apercevoir. J'ai tellement chaud aux joues c'est une horreur. Je ne peux pas être amoureuse, c'est pas possible, finalement il me laisse après m'avoir fait un bisou sur la joue. J'ai dû rester au moins cinq minutes en plan sans même bouger d'un pouce, quand, Natsu est arrivé et me demande si tout va bien.

Je lui répondu que oui tout en ayant un rire jaune, il me dit qu'il me trouve bizarre. Moi, bizarre ? Et sont chat qui en rajoute une couche. Je me demande comment ils ont pu le supporter autant de temps celui-là.

- Lisanna n'est pas avec toi ?  
- Non, elle a son entrainement ce soir.  
- Pfft, je la voit de moins en moins avec ses entraînements.

Lui manquerait-elle ? J'en suis sûre, ces deux-là s'entendent à merveille. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais il faut que je rentre, accompagné des deux énergumènes car ils habitent pas loin. Ils me font tout de même bien rire, ils ont réussi à tout me faire oublier.

C'est donc joyeuse que je m'attaque au dîné de ce soir. Lisanna et Elfeman sont rentré peu après. Puis, Mirajane a été plus longue pour une fois mais je crois savoir qu'un certain Frieed y est pour quelque chose.

Demain il y a la course d'orientation, je prépare ainsi des pâtes et avec ma cousine nous nous couchons tôt, histoire d'être en plein forme vue qu'en plus on doit se lever à six heures. Je m'endors assez vite.

[Flash back]

J'ai dix ans, maman est malade et je joue dans le jardin, quand cobra vient me rejoindre, nous jouons sur la plage comme à notre habitude. Nous construisons des châteaux de sable, on rigole bien, j'aime beaucoup m'amuser avec lui. Tout d'un coup une ombre surgit devant nous.

Une fille un peu plus âgée que nous se dresse sous nos yeux et détruit notre château de sable, elle rigole d'un air mauvais. C'est Karen c'est pas la première fois qu'elle nous embête, d'ailleurs, c'est encore pire depuis qu'elle et cobra se sont disputés l'année dernière enfin surtout leurs parents. Elle va bientôt déménager et c'est tant mieux !

- Vous êtes vraiment nuls tous les deux, vous me faites pitié !  
- Ça suffit, Karen, va t-en.  
- Oh, le petit cobra se rebelle, tss je n'ai pas le temps de parler à des minables comme vous !

Elle s'éloigne un peu plus loin et se met à taper un garçon brun-blond, il y a une petite fille aux cheveux rose à côté qui pleure. Cobra me prend la main et me dit que c'est une folle et qu'on ferais mieux de s'en aller avant qu'elle ne nous embête encore.

[Flash back]

Je me réveille au moment où le réveil sonne, ce souvenir date depuis un moment. Je suis certaine que les deux enfants que battait Karen étaient Loki et Aries, c'est la première fois que je les voyait je pensais alors que c'était juste des jeunes de passage. Si j'avais su ... enfin bon. Il faut que je me lève et me prépare. On respire ma grande on efface tout ces souvenirs, on pense au présent et on va la faire cette course !

* * *

Que va-t-il ce passer durant la course ?  
Réponse dans le chapitre 10

N'hésitez pas a passer sur mon blog sur skyrock: mon-fanfic


	10. On c'est perdu !

**Chapitre 10 On c'est perdu?!**

Cela doit bien faire une heure que Léon et moi cherchons les objets que l'on nous demande de ramener, une heure dans cette forêt immense. On rigole bien tout de même, il m'aide dès que j'ai une difficulté, un vrai gentleman. C'est à ce moment que l'on croise Canna et Jubia, cette dernière a l'air mal en point.

- Salut les filles tout vas bien? Demande Léon  
- Tiens, salut et bien non Jubia s'est foulé la cheville.  
- Il faudrait l'emmener au point de rendez-vous. Dis-je  
- Jubia va bien, il suffit de penser à Grey-sama !

Je sens comme une pointe de jalousie, mais je ne devrais pas ressentir ça. Je regarde Léon, il doit l'avoir mal pris, d'ailleurs il fronce les sourcils. C'est la première fois que je le vois énervé comme ça. Il prend alors le bras de Jubia et installe celle-ci sur son dos. Il lui dit qu'elle ne devrait pas être tête de mule sinon sa blessure risque d'empirer.

Je rêve ou elle rougit ? Puis, Léon se retourne vers moi et s'excuse de ne pouvoir continuer la course, il me dit que je n'ai qu'à faire équipe avec Cana. Quand il s'éloigne j'entends Jubia murmurer un petit "merci Léon-sama" . Le même patronyme que pour Grey, je suis tellement contente qu' elle tombe sous le charme de Léon, youpi, j'ai le champs libre... Je veux dire je suis trop contente pour Léon, ça va lui faire plaisir. Je regarde Cana, elle soupire et on se remet en route.

Stop, on arrête tout ! Ça fait quatre heures qu'on est là et on se retrouve toujours au même endroit, c'est quoi ce bordel ? Je veux pas passer tout la journée ici ! Ça fait une heure qu'on avait rendez-vous avec les sensei, il est maintenant une heure de l'après midi. Je crève la dalle et on trouve pas le point de rendez-vous...

- Bon, Cana c'est la troisième fois qu'on passe par ici !  
- Tiens, toi aussi tu as remarqué ?  
- Attends, comment ça moi aussi ? Je croyais que tu savais ou on était.  
- Bah, non, moi je te suit, c'est Jubia qui a la carte.  
- Tu plaisantes ? J'ai pas de carte, c'est Léon qui là.

Oh non, depuis tout à l'heure on avance sans savoir où ! On est perdue, c'est certain que comme ça les sbires de Cobra ou lui même ne risque pas de me retrouver au moins... Mais le pire c'est qu'on risque de crever ici !

Cana me demande si j'ai pas un truc à boire, je lui répond que non, vue qu'on devait se rassembler pour manger et boire. Elle commence à paniquer car elle n'a pas sa goûte d'alcool. Non mais je vais la tuer, on est perdu et elle ne pense qu'à boire de l'alcool !

Et voilà bien une heure de plus qu'on tourne en rond à essayer de se repérer pour trouver les autres, je commence à perdre espoir. En plus je n'ai plus d'énergie, je propose à l'alcoolique de se reposer un peu, elle accepte sans broncher.

- Et dire que je ne pourrais plus jamais boire ! Et je ne reverrais pas papa, j'ai oublié de lui dire à quel point je l'aime cet abruti !

Je ne répond rien entre le mien et moi ce n'est pas l'amour fou. En fait il n'y a ni haine ni quoi que ce soit entre lui et moi, juste un mur froid, comme des étrangers. Cana commence à grogner sur son sort elle dit que si elle s'en sort vivante elle va lui apprendre à éviter cette idée débile d'orientation à Combolto-sensei.

- Tu le connais bien Combolto-sensei ?  
- Oui depuis que je suis petite, pourquoi ?  
- Je vous est vue l'autre week-end au bar.  
- Il aime bien faire la morale sans en tenir compte pour lui même.  
- Tu l'aimes bien ?  
- Oui, même plus que ça, c'est mon premier amour.

Pardon ?! Elle est amoureuse d'un homme qui est son professeur. Avouez que c'est tout de même surprenant, mais je trouve qu'ils vont plutôt bien ensemble. Elle m'avoue qu'à la mort de sa mère son père a été anéanti, il devait assumer la charge de son enfant tout seul et n'étant pas très riche il s'est mis a travailler comme un forcené pour combler les désires de sa fille. Elle ne le voyait donc très peu, du coup elle était souvent seule à la maison, elle passait donc le plus clair de son temps au bar.

M'étonne pas qu'elle soit devenue alcoolique ! Enfin bref, quand elle y était, Macao venait souvent lui parler, Macao est le prénom de notre enseignant. Elle a commencé à être amoureuse à ce moment-là mais il avait une femme et un fils, oui il y a ce "il avait" car il est divorcé. Son fils s'appelle Roméo et a treize ans, je me demande à quel age il a eu son fils car il a l'air plutôt jeune.

Elle répond à ma question silencieuse, il l'aurait eu à quinze ans, erreur de jeunesse d'après lui. Ce qui fait qu'il à vingt-huit ans aujourd'hui, lui et Cana on tout de même onze ans d'écart.

- Je me fiche qu'il soit plus âgé. Quand j'aurais quitté le lycée je serais majeure alors je lui ferais part de mes sentiments.

Elle a l'air tellement déterminée que l'on peut que la soutenir, elle continue à me parler de lui, de son enfance puis elle revient à son père. Léon avait raison, elle vient de me le confirmer, son père lui offre tout ce qu'elle veut tous les jours c'est pratiquement son anniversaire.

Elle me pose des questions sur le mien, mais je n'ai rien à dire. C'est juste un homme que j'ai vu très peu de fois, après la mort de ma mère il s'est renfermé. Il y a deux ans mon père a perdu toute sa fortune et disparut. Depuis ce jour je n'ai plus de nouvelles, il faut dire que ça ne fait pas grande différence il était comme un étranger avec lequel je vivais dans la même maison.

Je ne me suis pas rendue compte, mais plongée dans mes pensés je n'ai pas répondue à Cana, et maintenant elle est debout devant moi en train de faire des signes à des personnes se trouvant devant elle. C'est Combolto-sensei ainsi qu'Erza et Natsu.

- Je vais t'apprendre à faire des courses d'orientation !  
- Désolé, Cana, je pensais pas que vous perdrez.  
- Tout va bien, Luce ? Me demande Natsu.  
- Oui, merci.

Il m'aide à me lever, et me tend de quoi boire et manger, je me jette dessus tellement j'ai faim. Pendant que nous mangeons, nous marchons en direction des autres. L'alcoolique se dispute avec Macao, je les trouves mignons tous les deux. Mais je me recentre vite sur Erza qui me parle. Elle me demande comment ça ce fait qu'on s'est perdue et qu'elle va étrangler Léon. Le pauvre ...

Quand on arrive, la future victime de la rousse s'élance rapidement vers moi, et s'excuse un bon nombre de fois pour ne pas avoir pensé à me laisser la carte. Je sens comme un regard noir sur nous, j'hallucine ou Jubia est jalouse du fait que Léon me prenne dans ses bras ? Il n'y a pas qu'elle qui nous lance un œil mauvais, Grey aussi, mais pourquoi ? Ce pourrait-il qu'il m'aime aussi ?

Aussi ? Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui et d'ailleurs je me fiche bien que mes sentiments soit réciproque, d'ailleurs je n'en ai pas pour lui ! Mais mince, saleté de conscience qui ne veut pas être d'accord avec moi.

Ce soir je suis épuisée, je file dans ma chambre pour dormir. Lisanna me suit elle tient a me parler, Elle rigole tout en me demandant comment on a fait pour se perde car on était à deux pas du lieu de rendez-vous. Je lui balance alors un coussin a la figure et on démarre une mini bataille de chatouilles.

Je lui dit que je ne sais même pas moi même, que j'ai suivie Cana qui me suivait. Bref elle rigole bien, elle me dit qu'ils se sont tous beaucoup inquiété et que Léon a failli se faire refaire le portrait par presque toute la classe. Grey a été terriblement inquiet, rajoute t-elle, je sens mes joues qui empourprent et un sourire malicieux se dessine sur ses lèvres.

- Alors, toi et Grey ?

- Il n'y a rien du tout !

- Alors pourquoi tu rougis ?

- J'ai chaud c'est tout ! Et maintenant je suis fatiguée alors bonne nuit, Lisanna.

- Si tu le dis, bonne nuit.

Elle part en riant, au moins cette fois-ci je ne l'ai pas fait pleuré. Par contre faut que je lui fasse comprendre que je n'aime pas Grey, je ne peux pas l'aimer. C'est un sentiment qui n'est pas fait pour moi.

Nous sommes mercredi et notre escapade n'est pas passé inaperçue, toute l'école est au courant. C'est trop la honte, Cana elle s'en fiche complètement ce qui ne m'étonne pas. Même nos camarade se fichent de nous, Léon aussi s'y met, je croyais qu'il se ferait plus discret, mais je m'en moque, la vengeance et un plat qui se mange froid. Il va voir ce qu'il va voir !

A la fin des cours je me précipite vers lui, et lui demande d'aller au cinéma avec moi samedi. Ce qu'il accepte, et hop, la vengeance est en marche...

Ça fait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas rigolé comme ça, il faut que j'invite encore Jubia à venir et je les laisserais en plan en leur disant comme quoi je suis malade. Bon, ça n'est pas un plan trop machiavélique non plus, mais je trouve ça amusant, et puis s'ils finissent par sortir ensemble ils me remercions.

Je vais demander à Lisanna de m'aider sur ce coup là, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre qu'elle rentre à la maison. Je me demande si elle aussi est amoureuse de quelqu'un, j'espère qu'elle ne le dira pas à tout le monde.

Bon, pour l'instant je vais faire un tour en ville. Stop, attendez, ce ne serais pas Levy et Gajil juste là ? Je me demande ce qu'ils font. Ils ont l'air de discuter d'un truc sérieux et Levy a l'air embêté, je devrais peut-être intervenir.

- Tu m'avais dit que tu m'aiderais à faire les recherches ! S'écrie mon amie.

- Je sais mais tu risque de t'attirer des ennuis si tu continue à fouiner.

- Je veux juste savoir pour l'aider et...

- Tiens, salut bunny-girl. Dit-il en me remarquant.

- Lu-Lucy ?!

- Salut vous deux. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

- Tu nous dérange pas du tout, on parlais de...dit-lui Gajil, héhéhé...

- On parlait de-de crevette.

Menteur, je ne sais pas de quoi ils parlaient mais ils ont l'air très gênés et ne veulent apparemment pas m'en parler. Je ne veux pas les forcer, je soupire donc et rentre chez moi.

* * *

Que cache Levy? Lucy va-t-elle se rendre compte de ses sentiments?  
Plus de révélation dans le prochain chapitre


	11. Moment intime

**Chapitre 11 moment intime**

Je me demande bien ce que Levy me cache, je sais que ça fait pas longtemps qu'on se connait mais je m'inquiète pour elle. Enfin bon,elle m'en parlera quand elle sera prête. Tiens, Lisanna est rentré faut que j'aille lui parler de mon plan.

Elle n'ai même pas étonnée que Léon aime Jubia, apparemment tout le monde s'en doute à part la concernée, et le fait qu'il m'ai laissé en plan au profit de de la bleue a confirmé leur doute. Elle me dit que je ne m'inquiète pas pour samedi tout sera parfait. J'ai de plus en plus hâte d'y être pour voir la tête de mon ami.

Mais pour l'instant nous sommes jeudi et c'est l'heure du sport, et vue qu'il pleut on se retrouve à jouer au volley ball, tout ce que je déteste. C'est une torture pour les poignées et en plus le ballon ne va jamais dans le sens que je veux, je préfère encore courir.

Bien sûr, malchanceuse comme je suis je me tord la cheville, je demande à Lisanna de m'accompagner à l'infirmerie mais elle fait partie de mon équipe et du coup me remplace. Elle me sourit de toute ses dents et se retourne vers l'équipe adverse et là je vois Grey qui attend son tour pour jouer, j'y crois pas elle vas quand même pas oser ?

Et si, elle la fait la traîtresse, me voilà donc marchant vers l'infirmerie tout en étant soutenue par Grey. Il y a un silence entre nous, et je ne sais pas si c'est mieux ainsi ou pas. Puis, il s'arrête d'un coup, sans rire on est juste a quelque mètre du bâtiment il me fait quoi ?

- Tu es amoureuse de mon frère ?  
- Pa-pardon ?  
- Je te demande si tu aime Léon.  
- Non, bien entendu que non.  
- J'espère pour toi car il est certainement déjà amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.

Il a l'air triste, je suis sûre qu'il est jaloux parce que lui aussi aime Jubia, comme si j'avais eu la moindre petite chance de tout façon. Ils se connaissent depuis longtemps alors que je viens à peine de débarquer, non mais attendez je ne suis pas amoureuse ! Je ne l'aime pas...

Alors pourquoi je ressens de la peine tout d'un coup, mes yeux me piquent. Mince, je dois pas lui montrer que je suis triste sinon il va se poser des questions. Je lâche un soupir, lui aussi l'aime, elle en a de la chance d'être aimé par plusieurs garçons biens.

- Je pensait que tu t'en serais douté qu'il était amoureux de Jubia.  
- Mais je le sais il me la dit lui même, vous vous ressemblez beaucoup finalement.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Et bien, vous êtes amoureux de la même fille.

Je rie nerveusement tout en disant cette phrase, ça me fait un coup au coeur de l'avouer. Il me regarde avec de grands yeux, il doit se demander comment j'ai fait pour deviner. Puis il baisse la tête et hurle presque qu'il ne l'aime pas. Il me dit qu'il ne veut pas que je pense ça et qu'elle n'est pas son genre de fille.

Nous n'avons plus échangé une seule parole depuis, et nous arrivons enfin à l'infirmerie. Apparemment, il n'y a personne on se retrouve donc tous les deux. Je m'assoie sur un des lits pendant qu'il va chercher de quoi me soigner.

Il me passe de la pommade et je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de ça ou de ses mains mais un frisson me parcour tout le corps. Il s'arrête alors brusquement et me demande s'il me fait mal, je sens le rouge me monter aux joues, et je balbutie que non. Mon coeur bat la chamade, il me passe alors le bandage et je vois ses joues se colorer. Je me demande bien pourquoi, serait-il gêné ? Mais de quoi ?

Après avoir fini il me demande si tout va bien et si je vais pouvoir marcher, sinon il est près à me porter. Je ne veux surtout pas qu'il le fasse, déjà que de le regarder dans les yeux me rend confuse s'il me porte ça serait bien pire. Je me lève donc brusquement pour lui prouver que je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, sauf qu'au moment où je pose le pied à terre la douleur me prend et je m'effondre.

Et comme par hasard, je tombe sur lui, on peut pas faire plus cliché que ça. Je me relève d'un coup mais pas entièrement ce qui fait que je me retrouve à califourchon sur lui. Je suis tellement embarrassée que j'ai chaud aux joues, il n'est pas en meilleur état que moi. Je n'entends que des bourdonnements sourds dans mes oreilles, tant mon coeur tambourine vite.

Si j'écoutais ma conscience je l'embrasserais sur le champ, ses lèvres ont l'air si tentantes. Mais je ne devrais pas, mon corps bouge tout seul, même si une voix dans ma tête me crie que je vais faire une erreur je continue a me baisser lentement. D'ailleurs, on ne peut pas dire qu'il m'aide à me ressaisir, car il passe sa main droite sur ma joue et se relève grâce à son bras gauche.

- Hum, je vous dérange peut-être ?

On peut dire que l'infirmière nous a surpris, au moment où elle a prononcé cette phrase je pense que nous étions vraiment honteux, du moins surtout moi. Je me revoie lui bafouiller une excuse, qu'elle n'a pas compris d'ailleurs. Après elle demanda à Grey de retourner en cours, puis elle examina mon pied me disant que ce n'était rien, que demain je pourrais remarcher normalement.

Et me voilà sur le lit, allongée à attendre que le cours de sport se termine afin de retourner en cours. Je n'arrête pas de me ressasser la scène dans la tête. Si Polyussica-sensei ne nous avait pas interrompu est-ce que l'on se serait embrassé ? J'enrage de me poser la question, une partie de moi est déçu tandis qu'une autre est soulagée. C'est fou de se poser autant de question juste pour ça...

Finalement, les cours se terminent enfin, nous allons pouvoir rentrer, je ne lui est pas reparlé et tant mieux je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire de toute façon. Ma cheville me faisant encore souffrir Elfeman n'est pas allé à son club d'athlétisme pour pouvoir me ramener sur son dos.

Je suis dans ma chambre et je fais tranquillement mes devoirs jusqu'à ce que j'entende Lisanna courir dans les escaliers. Elle ouvre en grand la porte de ma chambre et me pose un tas de questions pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin. Elle ne pouvait pas me les poser ce midi car il y avait les garçons avec nous.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !  
- Aller, quand Grey est revenue en sport, il était gêné et ne s'est même pas concentré en cours.  
- Il ne sait absolument rien passé.  
- Alors pourquoi tu rougis ?

Elle a raison d'ailleurs car je sens que j'ai très chaud aux joues, cette fille est vraiment curieuse. Je lui raconte tout sauf le moment du presque baiser que je préfère passer sous silence, sinon elle risquerait de se faire des films. Puis elle se met a crier que c'est trop mignon, raté le peu que j'ai dit lui a suffit à se faire des films...

Elle essaye de me convaincre qu'il est amoureux de moi sinon il n'aurait pas hurlé qu'il n'aime pas Jubia. Elle est vraiment bornée ma "cousine" mais c'est ce qu'il la rend mignonne. Elle marmonne qu'il faut qu'elle trouve un plan et qu'il faut qu'elle en parle à sa soeur aînée. Je lui demande de quoi elle parle, elle se lève d'un bond, et sort de la chambre tout en disant qu'elle a hâte d'être samedi en me faisant un clin d'oeil. Elle rajoute aussi qu'elle a invité notre amie aux cheveux bleus.

* * *

Que prépare Lisanna? comment va se passer le cinéma?

La suite dans le chapitre 12

N'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis


	12. Un petit tour au cinéma

**Chapitre 12 Un petit tour au cinéma**

Aujourd'hui la journée a été longue, j'ai voulu éviter Grey tout le temps pour éviter d'avoir à parler de ce qui c'est passé hier. On peut pas dire que cela m'a été difficile car lui aussi m'évite sûrement pour les mêmes raisons, et si au départ ça me soulageait je trouve ça, maintenant, presque vexant. On peut dire que ça ma miné le morale et durant les cours quand j'essayait d'intercepter son regard il finissait par détourner la tête complètement rouge.

J'aurais presque envie de lui sauter dessus et finir ce qu'on faisait hier. Non attendez, je retire ce que j'ai dit, après tout pourquoi j'aurais envie de faire ça ? Et ne dites pas que je suis amoureuse, ça n'est pas vrai. J'y crois pas c'est complètement confus dans ma tête, mais c'est pas vrai laisse moi tranquille conscience. Je devient complètement folle, je me parle à moi même...

Bon on peut pas dire que j'ai très bien dormi cette nuit tous ces sentiments se sont emmêlés dans ma tête, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Mes "cousines" n'ont pas arrangé mon désarroi car elles ont passé toute la journée à comploter un truc et en milieu d'après midi elles ont débarqué dans ma chambre avec tout un tas de vêtements.

C'est pas vrai, elles ont déménagé tout leur dressing ? Elle me font faire un défilé avec leurs vêtements, je ne sais même pas pourquoi. La dernière tenue que j'ai essayé, elles ont eu comme un déclic en disant que celle-ci était parfaite. Parfaite, pour quoi ? Et bien j'en sais rien elles on pas voulu me répondre.

Je porte une jupe noire qui s'arrête à mi-cuisse avec un collant noir transparent. J'ai un haut ample blanc sans manche, qui me fait tout de même un super décolleté. J'ai aussi mit des bottes qui montent jusqu'au mi-mollet blanche. Elle me font m'asseoir et commence à me coiffer d'une queue de cheval avec mes mèches habituelles devant, elle me maquille aussi mais légèrement.

- Tu es magnifiques Lucy, nous avons fait du bon travail !  
- Oui vraiment très belle. Surenchérit Lisanna.  
- Bon et bien maintenant dites-moi le pourquoi toute cette agitation ?  
- Pas maintenant c'est une surprise. Me dit Lisanna avec un clin d'oeil.

Je le sens pas mais alors pas du tout. Bon elles n'ont pas tort je me trouve aussi très jolie dans cette tenue, mais ça cache forcément quelque chose. Puis Lisanna part elle aussi s'habiller mais elle c'est plus simple, c'est un jean slim bleu avec un débardeur blanc puis des ballerines bleues. Même si c'est plus sobre elle reste magnifique.

Finalement elle m'attire dehors avec elle, on passe chercher Natsu et Happy, puis on va je ne sais où. Quand on est arrivé à destination je deviens complètement perdu. On est devant le cinéma, ne lui avais-je pourtant pas dit que je voulais les laisser tous les deux ? Léon nous voit et vient directement nous saluer, je crois qu'elle n'a pas compris, mon plan vient de voler en éclat.

Nous sommes enfin assis dans la salle et je vais tuer ma soit disant cousine ! Vous devinerez jamais ce qui s'est passé, alors voilà: juste après qu'on ai salué notre ami aux cheveux blancs son frère est apparu avec deux canettes à la main. Il en a lancé une à Léon, puis il nous a salué, et moi plus rapidement que les autres. J'était déçue, puis on a attendu Jubia qui en arrivant a voulu s'agripper au bras de Grey mais s'est retenue en voyant le deuxième Fullbuster qu'elle a salué très timidement. Je crois qu'elle a bien faillit mourir s'il n'avait pas suspendu son geste ce serais le cas. Non mais elle se prend pour qui celle-là. Et non je ne suis pas amoureuse c'est pour mon ami Léon que je l'aurais fait !

En rentrant dans la salle, Lisanna a fait en sorte que je me retrouve contre un mur, je n'ai pas hésité pensant qu'elle se mettrait à côté mais non cette traîtresse a poussé Grey pour qu'il se mette à côté de moi. Donc me voilà coincée avec lui sur ma gauche. Bien sûr le film choisi est un film d'horreur, qui est nul, il ne fait même pas peur.

Du coup je regarde les autres, Jubia est à mon opposé, et elle est accrochée à Léon. Ce dernier a un immense sourire aux lèvres. Lisanna et Natsu parlent et rigolent ensemble, sûrement à propos du film. Grey a l'air qu'à moitié concentré sur le film car il est tout rouge ce que je ne comprend pas. En fait je sais pourquoi, ce que j'avais pris pour accoudoir afin de me pencher pour voir les autres est sa cuisse.

Je retire vivement ma main et m'excuse, il ne dit rien et essaye apparemment de cacher sa gêne en couvrant ses yeux de sa main gauche quant à l'autre main elle serre fort son pantalon. En fait il est peut être en colère ?

- Je voulais pas te mettre en colère je suis désolée.  
- Je-je ne suis pas en colère. Me dit-il avec un air stupéfait.  
- Alors pourquoi tu serres si fort ton jean ?  
- Po-pour rien.  
- C'est parce qu'il a des pensées pas très nettes avec toi dedans. Après tout une main sur la cuisse peut vite devenir autre chose. S'exclame le chat bleu.

Le visage de Grey s'est un peu déformé à cette accusation et est devenu encore plus rouge qu'avant. Il a attrapé Happy et a commencé à l'étrangler en lui ordonnant de se taire. Il a vraiment pensé à ça ? Oh, mon dieu, pourquoi mon coeur bat-il aussi fort ? Je devrais plutôt remettre ses idées en place à ce pervers ! Mais il y a une partie de moi qui est heureuse qu'il puisse me considérer comme ça.

Je crois que l'on fait trop de bruit car une femme assise plus loin devant nous, se lève et nous demande de nous taire. Mais c'est Erza ?! Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ? Apparemment elle est avec un garçon et pas n'importe lequel c'est Gerard.

Finalement on s'est fait viré du cinéma à cause de tout le bruit qu'on a fait. Lisanna cherche à tous prix à savoir depuis quand elle et L'homme au tatouage sorte ensemble. Ça ferrait plusieurs semaines apparemment mais ils n'auraient rien dit à que la blanche les harcèles quelqu'un me prend la main.

- Luce, il faudrait que je te parle. Me dit Grey en détournant la tête.  
- Il t'aiiiiime !  
- Tais-toi sale chat ! Crie t-il.

Puis il se calme aussitôt me disant que c'est privée, je regarde alors les autres en espérant trouver une parade mais non. Natsu dit à Happy qu'il est fier de lui, Jubia est toujours collée au bras de Léon et a la tête baissée toute rouge. Quant à mon ami qui est avec elle il détourne la tête juste au moment où je regarde dans sa direction, le fourbe.

Je vous le dit, tous des traîtres ! Ma cousine est toujours avec le couple qui sont terriblement gênés et essaye d'éluder toutes les questions. Ne trouvant donc aucun moyen de me défiler j'accepte de le suivre, bien sûr nous nous éloignons pas trop, juste des oreilles indiscrètes.

Nous voilà donc tous les deux, le silence devient assez pesant, après tout c'est lui qui m'a demandé de venir. Moi je ne dirais rien, je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire de toute façon, franchement vous me voyez lui demander: Alors c'est vrai ce qu'a dit Happy, tu es un vrai pervers ? Le voyant en ce moment torse-nu je dirais que oui.

Je n'ai même pas besoin de lui faire remarquer qu'il s'en rend compte lui même, grande première. Il inspire un grand coup et se retourne vers moi tout en regardant le sol. Ne me dite pas qu'il va faire ce que je pense ? Je commence à suffoquer, mon coeur tambourine bien trop fort à mon goût.

- Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il c'est passé dans le ciné. Débite t-il d'un coup.

C'est tout ? Je me suis fait tout un film pour rien là. Je souffle alors juste un "oh" et lui dit que c'est pas grave et que si c'est tout ce qu'il a à me dire on ferrais mieux de retourner voir les autres. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mes yeux commence à me brûler, il faut que je me dépêche à rejoindre Lisanna pour que l'on rentre. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'avoir le coeur brisé en milles morceaux comme le jour où Cobra a changé sauf que maintenant c'est pire. Je suis tombée amoureuse et je me suis voilée la face, de toute façon ça revient au même, je suis malheureuse.

- Non c'est pas tout !

Il me prend les mains tout en se prenant de passion pour le sol. Je resserre mes doigts sur les siens instinctivement, il cherche ses mots. Il caresse de ses pouces le dos de mes mains. Un frisson me parcours, je sens la chaleur monter du bas du dos jusqu'en haut. Il relève enfin la tête et me regarde dans les yeux. Je me perds dans les siens, qui sont d'un noir profond, je vois sur ses pommettes une couleur rouge s'étaler. Il se penche lentement vers moi, je ne peux plus bouger, je suis comme hypnotisée.

Nos nez se touchent, je sens son souffle chaud se répandre sur mon visage, mon coeur s'accélère. Ma respiration se fait plus rapide tout comme la sienne, ses lèvres frôlent les miennes. Il ne m'a pas laissé l'occasion de les goûter, je prend alors l'initiative de l'embrasser. Il tire sur mes mains afin que je soit complètement collée à lui. Tout est flou, c'est grisant d'être dans ses bras, savourer la douceur de sa bouche. Il finit par glisser sa langue pour qu'elle rencontre la mienne tout en lâchant mes mains afin de les passer derrière ma nuque. Je m'agrippe à son torse, c'est comme si j'attendais ça depuis toujours. Il finit par se détacher à mon plus grand regret.

- Je t'aime Luce. Murmure t-il

* * *

Est ce que tout va bien se passer maintenant?

Vous le verrez dans le chapitre 13

Faites un tour sur mon blog: mon-fanfic sur skyrock


	13. Retour dans le passé

**Chapitre 13 Retour dans le passé**

**M**es oreilles bourdonnent, je ne comprend pas pourquoi mon corps réagit comme ça. Mon coeur palpite, j'ai comme des milliers de fourmis dans le ventre, mes joues deviennent toutes chaudes. Mes mains serrent son T-shirt. Il porte sa main à mon visage et caresse tendrement ma joue.

**J**e suis une idiote, je suis encore tombée amoureuse, pourtant je m'étais promise de ne plus faire la même erreur. Cependant cette fois c'est différent car il n'y a aucun enjeu comme de l'argent, un héritage ou même une rivalité entre deux familles. La situation est complètement différente d'il y a deux ans environs.

_[Flash-back]_

**Ç**a fait un an que je sors avec Cobra, malheureusement ça fait aussi un moment qu'il est parti dans une école privée pas loin d'où travaillent ses parents en ce moment. Je ne lui en veux pas, après tout, ce sont ses parents. D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi mais sa mère me déteste et je n'ai jamais réellement vue son père.

**M**ais il rentre aujourd'hui, il me l'a dit dans sa lettre, ce qui est curieux car il ne m'en a jamais envoyé et puis c'est juste écrit qu'il revient aujourd'hui.

**J**'arrive devant chez lui toute guillerette, une servante vient m'ouvrir la porte. Elle me regarde effarée, prise de panique je lui demande où est mon petit-ami. Elle s'incline devant moi, et m'indique sa chambre.

**I**l est là, défaisant ses valises, je lui dit bonjour mais il ne répond pas. Son visage est fermé, comme s'il était en colère, c'est la première fois que je le vois ainsi. Il finit ce qu'il avait à faire et se retourne enfin vers moi, avec un regard toujours dur. Il s'empare de mes lèvres brutalement.

**P**uis, me prend le bras pour finir par me jeter sur le lit, je pousse alors un petit cri aigu. Il se positionne à califourchon au dessus de moi, peut-être qu'il veut le faire. Mais je lui avait dit que je préférerais attendre, pourtant il ne tente rien.

**-** Alors, combien de garçon t'es tu faite pendant mon absence ?  
**-** Aucun. répondis-je, incrédule.  
**-**Allez voyons me mens pas, je sais que t'es comme ta mère une p...

**I**l n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je lui flanque une claque. Mes larmes s'échappent de mes yeux, pour qui me prend t-il ? Et comment ose t-il parler de ma mère ainsi ? Son regard se fait menaçant.

**I**l me plaque sur le lit mes mains bloquées au dessus de ma tête, il me dit que je n'ai pas intérêt de recommencer sinon la prochaine sera rendu. Il me dit que je lui doit obéissance car de tout façon les Heartfilia ne sont que des moins que rien.

**J**e ne comprend pas, depuis quand se met-il à parler de cette façon ? Cette fois-ci, ma vue se fait trouble à cause de cette eau qui coule sur mes joues. Que lui arrive t-il ? je ne le reconnais plus. Il me dit qu'il est au courant de tout, que je suis une enfant non désirée. Que mon père a épousé ma mère car elle était enceinte de moi, alors qu'au départ celui-ci devait épouser la mère de Cobra.

**C**'est donc pour cette raison qu'elle me déteste, mais qu'elle est le rapport avec nous ? Surtout que c'est entièrement faux, mes parents s'aiment plus que tout. Il me dit qu'à cause de ça on leur a piqué de l'argent, qu'on est une honte pour toute la société car on ne savait même pas profiter de ce pouvoir qu'on avait.

**J**e pensais qu'il avait le même point de vue que moi, que peu importe l'argent, le statut social, on était tous du pareil au même. Je tremble de colère et de tristesse, j'essaye de ma relever mais je suis toujours prisonnière en dessous de lui. Il ressert son emprise sur mes poignets.

**-**Ne t'inquiète pas tout vas s'arranger, on va pouvoir récupérer tout ce que vous nous avez pris. Et quant à toi, sale petite garce, tu m'appartiens, maintenant tu es mon jouet personnel.

**I**l me relève de force et me colle, à son tour, une claque, il me toise de haut et rigole en partant en direction de sa salle de bain. Je ne comprend plus rien, je me relève et par donc en courant pour sortir le plus vite d'ici.

**S**a mère m'attend sur le seuil d'entrer, elle me glisse à l'oreille que Cobra a ainsi une meilleure éducation. Que c'était de ma faute si au départ il était si faible, et que maintenant grâce au temps qu'il a passé avec sa mère il a pu se remettre sur le droit chemin. Elle me dit aussi que je ne devrais pas trop m'éloigner de la maison de mes propriétaires car maintenant je leur appartient.

**J**e la regarde, terrifiée, et cours jusqu'à chez moi, des personnes sont en train de saisir notre maison. Mon père est à l'entrée et discute avec des huissier sûrement. Pour une fois je prend mon courage à deux mains et lui demande ce qu'il se passe. Il m'apprend qu'on a tout perdu et que je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

**-** Retourne chez Cobra.  
**-** Je n'irais pas.  
**-** Tu as intérêt car c'est ton fiancé !  
**-** Je n'ai consentie à rien pour ça !  
**-**Tu n'as pas le choix, car sinon je ne pourrais plus revenir ici, et avoir une situation confortable avec l'argent qu'il faut.

**J**e ne suis qu'une vulgaire marchandise qu'il a vendu pour son propre confort ? Je savais que je n'avait aucun intérêt à ses yeux mais la je sens mes jambes se dérober sous moi.

**C**ela fait bientôt deux ans que je vis chez mon "fiancé", rien que dire ce mot m'écoeur. Ma belle mère est loin d'être tendre avec moi, dès qu'elle peut elle me fait faire des taches ménagères jusqu'à l'épuisement. Quand ce n'est pas elle, il faut que je me plie aux quatre volonté de Cobra et si je ne fait pas assez vite il me frappe, je ne vais jamais assez vite pour lui...

**A**u départ des personnes s'inquiétaient pour moi, puis ils ont pris leurs distances en disant que je ne leur apportais que des malheurs, je n'ai donc que comme contact cette famille qui me déteste. J'ai déjà tenté de fuir mais ils me retrouvent à chaque fois et la punition qui m'attend après est des plus insoutenables.

**A**ujourd'hui, j'ai, d'après eux, mal répondu. Cobra me traîne de force en me tenant par le bras, il me jette contre le mur le plus proche. Je suis prostrée sur moi-même, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il me roue de coups, et y prend un malin plaisir. Il balance le reste de son repas sur moi et m'ordonne d'aller me changer et de ne pas me présenter devant lui avant ce soir.

**N**'ayant personne pour me surveiller, je prend du courage et sors de la maison, toujours dans le même accoutrement sale. Je me mets à courir pour m'enfuir le plus loin possible. A chaque fois que je tente de me reposer, un des gardes de Cobra passe il faut donc que je reprenne ma course.

**J**e déambule dans la ville, je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps, quatre jours, une semaine, peut-être plus. A vrai dire je m'en fiche, tout ce qui compte c'est que jamais je n'y retournerais. Regardez-moi ça, tous ces gens qui savent qui je suis et qui me regardent avec du dégoût, certains étaient mes amis avant, tu parles.

_[Fin du Flash-back]_

**M**ais tout ceci ne risque pas de m'arriver avec Grey, car il ne connait pas mes parents et ne sait pas que je suis riche. Avec lui je me sens en sécurité, et enfin complète un sentiment que je n'avais jamais eu avec Cobra. Je lui souris alors et l'embrasse, tout stress évanouie. Il me serre dans ses bras un peu plus fort, je suis bien, je voudrais pouvoir m'y blottir tout le temps. Un moment parfait jusqu'à ce qu'une tête blanche surgisse à nos côtés.

**-** Bon, c'est pas tout ça les amoureux mais si on allait manger ? Demande ma cousine.  
**-**Juvia te laisse Grey car Juvia a Léon-sama, mais ne viens pas tourner autour de lui !

**J**e ne sais pas comment ça ce fait qu'elle me le laisse mais Léon me fait un clin d'oeil tout en prenant la main de la bleue pour repartir d'où ils venaient. Lisanna a les yeux qui brillent, je crois que ce soir je n'échapperais pas à l'interrogatoire spécial des Strauss.

**M**a vie ne pouvait pas prendre un meilleur tournant: Une nouvelle famille géniale et qui prend soin de moi, des amis marrants et loyaux, et maintenant, un petit ami presque parfait. Et bien oui c'est toujours un exhibitionniste. Je crois que rien ne pourrait gâcher mes instants précieux avec eux ...

* * *

Salisalut les petits choux! Alors comment allez vous? Oui je sais beaucoup d'entre vous attendais une réaction de Lucy du style: "Je t'aime aussi Grey" mais non c'est comme ça il fallait en apprendre un peu plus sur le passé de Lucy afin qu'après on sache mieux pour quoi tout ce qui va lui arrivé arrive!

Je vous ai mit l'eau à la bouche? Et bien on se retrouva au chapitre 14.


	14. Madame Fullbuster

**Chapitre 14 Madame Fullbuster**

Nous marchons main dans la main en retrait par rapport aux autres. Je viens de me rendre compte que je ne lui ai pas dit clairement mes sentiments, il faut tout mettre à plat, je m'arrête alors et sentant que je ne le suis plus il s'arrête à son tour.

Il se retourne vers moi avec un regard inquiet, il est vraiment trop chou. Je me perds alors dans ses orbes noires envoûtantes, mes joues me chauffent. Aller, Lucy prend ton courage a deux mains il a bien réussit, pourquoi pas toi ? Il me demande ce qu'il ne va pas tout en caressent ma joue.

- Je-j'aurais voulu te dire que, en faite je... Grey je t'aim...

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir qu'il m'embrasse, il m'énerve il me laisse pas le temps de faire ma déclaration. Puis il s'éloigne et me sourit, comment en vouloir a un tête aussi angélique. La commissure de mes lèvre s'étire alors vers le haut. Il me dit que ma réaction et mon regard de tout à l'heure valent toutes les déclarations du monde.

Mon ventre se met alors à gargouiller, faut toujours qu'il casse les moments romantiques, celui-là. On reprend notre chemin en riant et là il n'y a plus personne dans la rue. Les autres ont dû partir sans nous voir nous arrêter pourtant j'aurais juré que Lisanna ce soit retournée.

On ne sait même pas à quel endroit on devait aller pour manger. Mince et par dessus le marcher il faut qu'il se mette à pleuvoir.

- Viens, j'habite pas loin d'ici !

Il se met à courir tout en me tirant à sa suite, et après une course de cinq bonnes minutes on se retrouve devant une petite maison de deux étages. Il m'emmène à l'intérieur, nous sommes trempés, puis une voix féminine provenant d'une des pièces environnantes s'élève.

Une jeune femme passe alors par une porte sur notre gauche, elle est grande et brune elle porte un tablier bleu ciel par dessus d'un top rouge et un pantalon noir, ses yeux sont aussi sombres que ceux de mon petit-ami.

- Il était bien ce film ? Tiens, je ne savais pas qu'on aurait une invitée.  
- Maman, je te présente Lucy.  
- Enchantée, Madame.  
- Enchantée, est-ce que vous avez mangé ? je viens de préparer le dîner.  
- Je-je ne voudrais pas m'imposer.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne dérange pas et puis pour une fois que Grey ramène une fille à la maison il faut fêter ça. Mais d'abord vous êtes tout les deux trempés, allez donc prendre votre douche.

Sa mère me tire par le bras jusqu'à la salle de bain, elle me dit qu'elle s'appelle Ul. Elle m'avertit qu'elle va faire sécher mes vêtements et que pendant ce temps elle me passera de quoi me mettre sur le dos.

Je me glisse donc sous la douche, je vois tout un tas de gel douche. J'en ouvre un au hasard et sens son parfum, la pêche c'est sûrement celui de la seule femme de cette maison, j'opte donc pour celui-là et je vais prendre le shampoing vert. Il sens Grey ça doit être le sien.

Bon, je ne vais pas m'attarder sous la douche tout de même, quand j'ouvre je vois la maîtresse de maison qui m'attend avec une serviette et des habits de rechange. Je sais d'où Grey détient son magnifique sourire.

Ces vêtements sont un peu large, normal car ce sont ceux de Grey, sa mère étant un tout petit peu plus petite que moi elle a préféré taper dans l'armoire de son fils ma t'elle dit avec un clin d'oeil. Après m'être habillée, Grey rentre à son tour et me dit de l'attendre dans sa chambre.

Sa mère m'y conduit, et comme on pouvait s'y attendre de la chambre d'un garçon ce n'est pas très bien rangé, enfin il n'y a rien par terre et son lit est fait mais son bureau et submergé de cahiers, livres et feuilles en tout genre. Le seul siège de la pièce est engloutit sous une pile de linge propre, certainement qu'Ul ne savait pas où le mettre.

Je m'assoie donc sur le lit, puis curieuse j'ouvre la table de nuit. Il doit sans doute y avoir des magasines pour adultes ça reste un garçon après tout. Je tombe sur une photo de lui quand il était petit, il y a sa mère avec lui et une autre petite fille qui lui ressemble beaucoup.

- C'est ma soeur... Me souffle une voix.  
- Je-je suis désoléz, je n'aurais pas du fouiller...  
- Ne t'inquiète pas tu aurais finit par le savoir à un moment ou à un autre.

Il m'indique qu'elle était gravement malade étant jeune du coup elle était rarement à la maison. Et un jour elle c'est échappé de l'hôpital pour revenir chez elle, mais quand elle avait vue Léon occuper sa place pendant qu'ils étaient en train de manger elle avait finit par se mettre en colère et avait essayé de blesser celui-ci.

Bien sûr depuis ce jour là, leurs relations ce sont améliorées, surtout après une longue discution avec elle. Malheureusement les médecins ne veulent toujours pas la laisser sortir car d'après eux elle aurait un esprit instable. Leur mère se bat corps et âme pour la faire sortir, Léon et lui on dû témoigner plusieurs fois pour avoir un avis favorable et finalement dans quelques mois elle pourra reprendre un vie normale.

Je sens qu'il est heureux de m'annoncer ça, mais qu'il faut que je le dise à personne car c'est une surprise car bien évidemment toute la classe la connait. Je souris et lui dit que j'attends donc ce jour avec impatiente, pour pouvoir la rencontrer.

Il me sourit et repose la photo dans le tiroir où je l'ai trouvé, puis il me prend les mains et me regarde dans les yeux avant de se pencher légèrement vers moi. Je fais de même et ferme peu à peu les yeux.

- Les enfants on man... Oh, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous interrompre !

Puis elle nous regarde avec des yeux pétillants mais d'un coup elle s'arrête sur Grey et fronce les sourcils. Elle commence à s'énerver sur lui, disant qu'il n'est qu'un dévergondé et qu'il devrait avoir honte et qu'elle espère au moins qu'il avait prévu de quoi se protéger.

Ensuit elle me lève d'un coup en disant que nous dînerons qu'entre filles sauf si celui-ci daigne à se rhabiller. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il avait perdu ses vêtements. Ul s'excuse auprès de moi pour avoir raté l'éducation de son fils.

Durant le dîner nous rigolons beaucoup, la brune me raconte toutes les anecdotes sur Grey et Léon de quand ils étaient petits. Mon petit-ami est terriblement gêné, apparemment étant petit il avait très peur de se qu'il pouvait se trouver dans son placard, du coup elle était obligé de vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun monstre.

Puis elle me demande mon nom de famille, Grey répond pour moi. Elle me regarde bizarrement avant de déclarer qu'elle connaissait depuis longtemps la famille Strauss et n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une famille de plus que les trois autres. Mais elle me sourit en disant que chaque famille a ses secrets.

Je me suis alors arrêtée de respirer pendant quelques secondes, on peut dire que j'ai eu chaud. Elle me demande de quel côté je suis, je répond par logique du père car après tout je porte le même nom de famille. Elle me demande si je connaissait bien les parents de Lisa, je répond non et que je ne les ai pas réellement connu.

Elle me demande où sont mes parents et quelle est la raison qui m'a amené ici avec mes "cousins". Et là tout se bloque, je ne devrais pas mentir, je me sens tellement minable. Je serre entre mes mains le pantalon que je porte, les larmes se forment au coin de mes yeux. Grey informe sa mère que nous sommes fatigués et qu'il me raccompagne.

- Certainement pas ! Tu as vue le temps dehors ? Elle dort ici et je suis sûre que Mirajane comprendrait. Dit-elle d'une voix autoritaire.

Du coup, me voilà dans le lit du brun, vêtue d'un simple T-shirt qui lui appartient. Je suis retournée du côté du mur et le sens se glisser derrière moi. Son lit n'étant pas très grand je me fais de plus en plus petite pour lui laisser la place.

- Je suis désolé... Ma mère et parfois trop...curieuse. Souffle t-il.

Je me retourne alors vers lui? mais ne fait face qu'à son dos, d'une main tremblante je m'accroche au haut qu'il porte et lui demande pardon, tout en laissant échapper quelques sanglots. Il se retourne vers moi et me prend dans ses bras tout en me berçant, il me dit que ce n'est pas grave, que je n'ai pas a en parler si je n'en ai pas envie mais je veux lui dire, je veux au moins être honnête.

- Ma mère est décédé quand j'avais dix ans et-et mon père m'ignore depuis ce jour, je-je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est pa-pas ma faute si elle n'est plus avec nous...

Je n'arrive pas a finir ma phrase car ma gorge est trop nouée à force de pleurer, il m'embrasse sur le front et je serre encore plus fort son vêtement. Il faut que je lui dise à propos de Cobra mais je n'arrive pas à articuler un seul mot à cause de ces fichues larmes. Je tente de me calmer, et les bras de mon petit-ami m'aident, je me sens en sécurité. Je me sens enfin complète.

Nous somme dimanche matin et je suis réveillée par des chuchotements, je ne comprend pas ce que les voix disent. Je n'ai pas envie de bouger, puis un flash de lumière me fait retourner la tête, et j'entends grogner juste au dessus de mon oreille et un bras puissant m'enserrer la taille.

Ah, oui c'est vrai j'ai dormi avec Grey, je me relève d'un coup notre position était des plus embarrassantes, j'étais lovée tout contre lui, ma tête sur son torse nu, il arrive aussi à se déshabiller pendant son sommeil ? Et nos jambes étaient entrelacées.

Je suis de nouveau attirée sur le lit par mon petit-ami qui bougonne comme quoi il a froid et qu'il voudrait que je revienne dans ses bras. Nos visage se retrouvent à la même hauteur, ses yeux sont ouverts et plongés dans les miens. Il remet une de mes mèches de cheveux en place et me demande si je vais bien. Il me dépose un baiser sur le nez et se lève pour aller au petit coin.

Très charmant je vous l'accorde, mais que voulez-vous, je l'aime. Je regrette quand même de ne pas avoir réussi à tout lui dire hier, j'était tellement bien et surtout fatiguée que je me suis endormie avant que je ne puisse parler de Cobra.

Je me lève à mon tour pour descendre déjeuner. Dans la cuisine je retrouve mon ami aux cheveux blancs en grande discussion avec sa mère. Tous les deux rigolent et quand enfin ils s'aperçoivent de ma présence Léon se mets à rougir en bégayant que je devrait trouver une tenue un peu plus descente. Je remonte vite fait dans la chambre de mon amoureux afin d'y quérir un pantalon.

Je retourne m'installer à table, pendant que Ul me sert un déjeuné un peu trop copieux à mon goût. Le blanc me regarde avec un sourire sadique, puis il me dit que Lisanna vas être ravie lundi en voyant le cadeau qu'il à pour elle. Je l'interroge du regard et il me montre un photo, je pousse alors un cri strident.

- Rends moi ça, Léon ! Hurle-je.  
- T'as qu'a m'attraper, la naine !

Et au moment où il sort de la cuisine, Grey lui prend la photo des mains et le regarde d'un air menaçant en lui disant que maintenant ça lui appartient. Il l'informe qu'à la prochaine photo qu'il fait de moi en petite tenue sa vie sera raccourcie de quelques années. Leur mère rigole en disant qu'elle voudrait bien une copie pour rajouter à l'album du brun.

Celui-ci ronchonne et on se rassoie, Ul est très heureuse de nous avoir tous à table et demande à Léon de faire venir sa petite-amie la prochaine fois, et qu'elle espère que ce sera cette Juvia dont il parle tant. Il devient terriblement embarrassé, et toc, chacun son tour, espèce de faux ami !

Grey me raccompagne jusqu'à la maison des Strauss, il m'embrasse avant que je rentre et me demande si je suis libre le week end prochain, car il voudrait bien un rendez-vous rien que lui et moi. Je ne peux pas être plus heureuse et j'accepte avec plaisir. Je le regarde repartir dans le sens inverse, j'attend qu'il tourne au coin de la rue pour me décider à rentrer.

Tout d'un coup je me sens observer, je me retourne alors vivement mais je ne vois rien. Je suppose que je me fait des idées, quand je rentre la maison est bien silencieuse. Sur la table du salon se trouve un petit mots des soeurs qui m'informe que Lisa rentre dans l'après midi et Mira ce soir, quant à Elfman il dort encore.

* * *

Voilà on en sait un peu plus sur Grey, je suppose que tout le monde a deviné que je parlais d'Ultia ou Ultear bref on s'en fiche ... en tout cas j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit passage et oui les ennuis vont bientôt arriver.

A plus les petits choux on se retrouve au chapitre 15


	15. Mauvaise sensation

**Chapitre 15 Mauvaise sensation**

Je m'affale alors sur le canapé un sourire radieux collé aux lèvres, je suis de nouveau dans mes vêtements de fille mais Ul a tenu a me donner un T-shirt de Grey pour que, soit disant je pense à lui quand je dors. Il sens son odeur et j'ai l'impression qu'il est à côté de moi, bénie soit madame Fullbuster !

Cette femme est vraiment géniale, elle m'a déjà accepté dans sa famille. Il faut vraiment que je parle à Grey de ma vraie vie, il mérite de savoir et je pourrais pleinement profiter de ma vie après. J'angoisse quand même un peu mais je suis sûre qu'il ne me jugera pas et ne changera pas.

Lisanna est enfin rentrée et comme je m'y attendais j'ai le droit à un interrogatoire en bonne et dû forme: où est-ce qu'il m'a emmené ? Ai-je dormit avec lui ? Avons nous fait que dormir ? M'a t-il proposé un prochain rencard ?

Je soupire en lui répondant vaguement puis je me rappelle de ce que m'a dit Léon à propos de la soirée d'hier après notre "disparition". Ils se sont aussi séparés et Lisanna a entraîné Natsu dans un parc avec Happy à leur suite.

- Et toi, avec Natsu ? La coupais-je.  
- Rien. Soupire t-elle.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Il ne comprend pas les sentiments amoureux, c'est un idiot...  
- Je suis désolée, Lisanna.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas ça fait cinq ans que j'essaye de lui faire comprendre mais il va bien grandir à force, puis il a tout de même rougit quand Happy lui a dit que nous étions des amoureux donc rien n'est perdu !

Je rigole un peu, ce n'est pas un rire méchant mais plutôt compatissant et elle se joint à moi. Puis nous parlons de nos rendez-vous mutuels, on parle aussi de comment séduire le type aux cheveux roses. Enfin pour faire bref on parle de trucs de filles.

C'est là que Miarajane débarque et je pensais avoir droit à un interrogatoire digne de l'aînée mais il n'y a rien car par chance Fried est venue dîner à la maison, ce qui absorbe toute son attention. Prudente je préfère m'éclipser avant que celui ci ne rentre chez lui.

Ça y est, enfin une nouvelle semaine qui commence, ça sens l'automne. J'adore cette saison, en fait j'aime toutes les saisons mais celle-ci me fascine car même si ça annonce que les fleurs vont faner, il y a pleins de couleurs partout, rouge, jaune, vert, bref tout est coloré.

Quand je rentre dans l'enceinte du Lycée je me demande comment je dois me comporter avec Grey. Dois-je lui sauter dans les bras ? L'embrasser devant tout le monde ? Lui prendre la main ? Attendre en salle qu'il arrive ?

Des mains se posent alors sur mes yeux pendant ma méditation, je suis presque sûre que c'est lui. Je me retourne prête à l'embrasser et je tombe nez à nez avec Léon. Désillusion complète, voyant ma mine renfrognée il se moque de moi, jusqu'à ce que son frère lui tape dessus, en lui disant d'arrêter ses mauvaises blagues.

Bien entendu, une bagarre s'enclencha entre nos deux acolytes, Natsu et Gajil qui viennent d'arriver se joignent à la bagarre. Elle se termine vite fait après l'intervention d'Erza. Mon petit ami se lève, puis il prend ma main tout en m'embrassant d'un chaste baiser.

Tout le monde nous regarde, je me sens trop gênée. Je dois être aussi rouge qu'une tomate et lui ça le fait rire. Léon lui, a juste pris la main de Juvia pour que celle-ci tombe presque dans les pommes. L'amour ça nous rend vraiment ridicule.

Cette journée est vraiment merveilleuse, durant la pause au lieu de se battre avec tout le monde il est venu s'asseoir sur ma table et parler avec moi. Bien sûr il m'a embrassé, mais seulement un léger car il sait que ça me gêne même si ça le fait rire.

Ce midi nous sommes allés comme d'habitude sous les cerisiers et cette fois-ci mon homme n'a pas pu résister à l'envie de coller son poing dans la figure du rose qui se moquait de lui.

Mais ce qui est vraiment bien aujourd'hui au grand dam de Lisanna, c'est qu'on a pas histoire du coup on a toute l'après midi de libre pratiquement. Alors en attendant l'heure de nos clubs on reste ensemble. Les garçons sont partis faire un match de foot, quant à nous, les filles on les regarde à l'ombre des cerisiers tout en discutant de tout et de rien.

Levy a tout de même l'air soucieuse je l'entraîne donc à l'écart pour lui demander ce qu'il ne va pas, elle me répond bien évidement que tout va bien. Bon et bien il suffit de poser la bonne question, je lui demande donc si elle aime Gajil.

- Qu-quoi ? Mais non pas du tout. Me répondit-elle embarrassé.  
- Pourtant l'autre jour vous aviez l'air très proches.  
- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, il m'aidais pour...des recherches ! Bégaye t-elle.  
- Sur les crevettes, c'est ça ?  
- Oui, exactement ! Débita t-elle trop rapidement à mon goût.  
- Tu ne me cache rien ?  
- Non rien que ce tu ne sait déjà et toi tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ? Repris t-elle, moins sûre.

Je la regarde bizarrement je ne vois pas où elle veux en venir, je lui répond que je suis avec Grey depuis ce week end mais que je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui en parler. Elle soupire et retourne vers les autres, je n'ai toujours pas compris le sens de sa question.

En revenant les garçons ont terminé leur partie de foot, et se sont donc allongés dans l'herbe, épuisés. Léon a posé sa tête sur les genoux de Juvia à moins que ce ne soit elle qui s'est proposée, elle reste tout de même cramoisie.

Grey lui est allongé les bras derrière sa tête, torse nu pour ne pas changer. Puis Erza remarque ce changement de tenue et arrive ce qui doit arriver, il se fait assommer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me mets à rire a cette vision suivie par tout le monde.

Ce soir Miarjane en a profité pour nous poser les questions qui lui brûlait la langue depuis hier. Lisanna a trouvé une belle parade, il suffit juste de mettre le sujet Fried sur le tapis et elle part dans toute une description des soirées qu'ils ont faites. Des fois il y a trop de détail alors on finit par s'éclipser.

Nous sommes déjà mercredi, le temps passe vraiment vite, et j'ai toujours cette désagréable sensation d'être observée. Personne ne l'a remarqué alors je pense que je me fais des films. Mais cette après midi je dois rentrer seule à la maison et j'ai la sensation qu'on me suit.

Je suis passée par le parc cette fois car il a fallut que j'achète un livre en centre ville. J'ai beau me retourner je ne vois pas qui peut me suivre, quoique, attendez, il y a cet homme habillé bizarrement que je remarque sans cesse derrière moi. Je commence à avoir vraiment peur, je suis carrément effrayée.

J'accélère le pas pour sortir du parc mais il reste à la même distance comme s'il avait accéléré lui aussi. Je commence à courir passant par des petites rues, je suis épuisé et j'ai du mal à reprendre mon souffle je panique et mes yeux s'embrume. Je percute alors quelqu'un et tombe à terre. Ça y est cet homme m'a coincé, la panique monte de plus en plus en moi...

- Lucy !  
- Er-Erza ?  
- Et bien, qu'est ce qui t'arrive à courir comme ça ?

Je me retourne pour voir où est l'homme mais je ne vois personne, voyant que je n'écoute pas, Erza me repose la question à laquelle je répond qu'il n'y a rien. Elle a l'air plutôt sceptique à ma réponse mais tant pis je n'ai pas envie de l'inquiéter inutilement.

Voyant que je n'ai pas l'air très rassurée elle me propose de m'accompagner jusqu'à la maison des Strauss. Arrivées à destination elle me fait savoir que si quelque chose me dérange il faut que je lui en parle, et qu'elle ferra tout pour m'aider. Les personnes de Magnolia sont vraiment très attentionnées.

Dès que je rentre dans la maison je ferme la porte et m'effondre par terre, je crois qu'en ce moment je suis un peu surmenée. Je vais donc à la salle-de-bain me rafraîchir un peu histoire de me changer les idées, puis je m'attaque à mes devoirs.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis sur ce problème de maths mais ça commence à bien faire, je ne comprend absolument rien. Il est évident que ce qui c'est passé cette après midi influent sur ma concentration, j'en tremble encore. Tiens, j'entends Elfman qui vient de rentrer, je devrais lui demander à lui après tout il est dans un classe supérieure.

Mes devoirs sont enfin terminés et c'est l'heure de manger, on se raconte chacun sa journée. Je leur dit que notre déléguée m'a raccompagné mais je ne raconte pas pourquoi, comme ça si elle en parle à "mes cousins" ils seront déjà au courant du moins pour une partie.

C'est déjà vendredi soir et Grey me raccompagne jusqu'à chez moi, je suis vraiment contente. Il a l'air tout de même crispé et regarde un peu partout. Je lui demande alors ce qu'il ne va pas, il me sourit et me laisse un baiser sur le nez avant de me dire qu'il n'y a rien. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir moi aussi je lui cache des trucs, mais peut-être que lui aussi a cette impression d'être suivi. Mais je n'ose pas lui demander sinon il risque de s'inquiéter et de ne plus vouloir me lâcher d'une seconde.

- On se retrouve demain au parc vers dix huit heure et demi.

Me préviens t-il en m'embrassant, il ne m'a même pas dit ce qu'il a prévu mais je suis tout de même impatiente. Puis il me laisse devant le palier de ma porte non sans se retourner pour me faire un signe. Et à chaque fois je suis triste qu'il parte, mais ce soir, comme tous les soirs depuis dimanche je m'endormirais avec son T-Shirt. Je prépare tranquillement le repas en pensant à demain, va t'il m'emmener dans un endroit romantique? Ce n'est pas trop son genre. Qu'est ce que je vais mettre?

Je me pose tellement de question que je n'ai pas vue l'heure passé, je m'enfonce alors dans mon lit avec son odeur. Sa sens la menthe fraîche, j'aime cette odeur ça me rassure. Je l'imagine m'enlaçant, torse nu et oui même dans mes rêves il garde ses défauts mais ça ne me gêne pas.

Voilà Le jour J est enfin arrivé. Lisanna est la seule au courant pour ce soir, c'est elle qui préviendra sa sœur ce soir quand je serais déjà partie. Ainsi j'évite tout un tas de questions inutiles que mon amie me pose quand même, mais elle insiste moins. Elle a tout de même tenu à me prêter une tenue. Je suis donc habillée d'un top rose échancré avec un jean slim noir, j'ai bien entendu une veste le temps se rafraîchi. Et je porte des baskets montantes noires avec des lacets roses.

Il doit être dix huit heure et je suis déjà dans le parc à l'attendre, la nuit commence à tomber et tout le monde rentre chez sois. Je suis là impatiente, me demandant ce que me réserve mon petit-ami. Une main se met alors devant ma bouche pendant qu'un bras puissant me colle à un torse tout en empêchant mes bras de bouger. Puis la personne se met à reculer, je commence à paniquer. Je gesticule dans tous les sens pour me défaire de cette emprise et j'essaye de crier mais je n'y arrive pas, ma gorge est trop nouée.

Ça ne peut pas être Grey, il ne s'amuserait pas à me faire peur comme ça. Je le cherche alors des yeux espérant le voir apparaître mais je finis par ne plus rien voir ma vision est toute floue tellement les larmes se pressent à mes yeux. Je suis effrayé et tétanisé.

La personne me retourne et me jette par terre, il n'y a personne autour de nous. Nous sommes seuls, moi et Cobra!

* * *

Salut à tous! Et oui Cobra est de retour, au plus grand malheur de notre blonde. Comme certain s'en était douté ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise, si? En tout cas se chapitre n'est en faite que la pour faire une transition enter le précédent et le prochain chapitre donc m'abandonné pas maintenant... silvousplaitmerci!

Et si vous pouviez laisser un petit commentaire


	16. Merveilleux moment

**Chapitre 16 Merveilleux moment**

* * *

**/!\ Attention lemon **

* * *

Je ne comprend pas qu'est ce qu'il fait ici ? Je sèche mes larmes, je ne veux pas paraître faible devant ce monstre, j'ai tout ce que j'ai toujours désiré je ne vais pas me gâcher mon bonheur, pas maintenant. Aller ma petite Lucy personne ne viendra à ton secours, c'est à moi d'agir afin que tout ça ce termine définitivement.

- J'en ai mit du temps à te retrouver ! On peut dire que tu m'a donné du fil à retordre, petite peste. Me cracha Cobra.

Il me saisit le bras et m'ordonne de le suivre, mais je ne veux pas. Je ne partirais pas d'ici, car j'ai des amis, une famille, des personnes que j'aime du plus profond de mon être et je ne vais certainement pas les abandonné comme ça !

- Lâche-moi !  
- Et bien, la petite Lucy se rebelle ? Ironise t-il.  
- Je ne te suivrais pas ! Tu ne me fais plus peur, Cobra.  
- Tu vas me suivre bien gentiment. Menace t-il.  
- Jamais ! Je ne suis pas ton jouet, je ne partirais pas d'ici.  
- Et pourquoi ça, parce-que y a un garçon qui a bien voulu d'une traînée comme toi ?  
- Je... Je ne suis pas une traînée, il m'aime pour qui je suis Murmurais-je.  
- Tu l'aimes ?

C'était une question qui n'attendait pas de réponse, et je ne répond pas. Il rigole alors d'une voix tonitruante, on dirait un fou. Puis il me regarde en me défiant, l'air mauvais qu'il affiche ne me rassure pas, mais il ne faut pas que je flanche maintenant.

- Soit, reste avec lui, et continue à leur mentir comme tu le fais, à te jouer d'eux. Mais il serait dommage que la sœur de ton chéri reste coinceé jusqu'à la fin de ses jours dans un hôpital de fou. Quant à ta chère amie qui tient son bar ce serait dommage qu'elle perde son emploie, que ce jeune Fernandez perde la garde de sa sœur, leur parent ne se souciant même pas d'eux. Tu seras responsable de tout leurs malheurs mais toi tu seras heureuse d'être avec lui. S'amuse t-il.  
- Tu-tu ne peux pas...  
- Qui crois-tu que je sois idiote ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je te laisse deux petits jours pour réfléchir. Mais surtout n'en parle à personne !

Il s'éloigne de moi en ricanant de plus belle, il me tient dans le creux de sa main. Il savait déjà que je le suivrais, je ne veux pas les laisser mais je ne veux pas être responsable de leur malheur. Il ne me laisse pas le choix ce scélérat, il va falloir que je me sépare des gens que j'aime le plus...

Je reste la figée sur place, je ne peux vraiment rien contre lui. La colère gronde en moi, mais qu'est ce que je peux bien y faire ?

- Luce, tout va bien ?

Grey se trouve devant moi l'air inquiet, il m'a retrouvé. Même si c'est trop tard, il est là, je ne peux m'empêcher de me jeter dans ses bras, m'accrochant à sa veste. Je veux profiter des derniers moments avec lui, c'est mon seul souhait pour l'instant.

Il me serre à son tour tout en me reposant la question, je lui dit que je suis simplement fatiguée. Il m'emmène chez lui, il dit qu'il a une surprise. Nous rentrons et la maison est silencieuse, il m'explique que sa mère revient demain soir car ce week end elle est partie voir Ultia, sa sœur. Que Léon est chez Loki avec Natsu, car ils ont prévu de se faire une soirée entre gars. Il était invité mais a préférer resté avec moi.

Il me fait entrer dans la salle-à-manger, elle n'est pas très grande. La petit table qui se trouve au centre est joliment décorée. Il me fait un dîner aux chandelles, sans chandelles mais ça reste romantique.

- C'est ma mère qui a absolument voulu décorer la table, je comptais juste te faire un bon repas. Après tout, sur toutes les fois où on s'est retrouvé ensemble ton ventre nous a rappelé que tu as souvent faim.

Je me sens assez honteuse mais c'est tout de même une charmante attention, il se rappelle de tous ces moments. J'ai presque faillit oublier Cobra, à cette pensée mon visage doit prendre un air sombre car mon petit-ami s'approche de moi, la mine inquiète. Il me dit que si ça me plait pas on peut toujours faire autre chose mais je l'embrasse pour couper court à son discours et lui dit que c'est parfait.

J'ai découvert qu'il a un sacré talent de cuisinier, nous arrivons au dessert qui est des plus succulent comme les autres plats. Puis, il se lève me tend sa main pour me mener au salon, il m'annonce de choisir un film pendant qu'il va ranger la table. Je voulais insister pour l'aider mais il me certifie qu'il en a pour deux minutes.

Quand il revient je n'ai toujours pas fait mon choix, j'ai plutôt pris une décision. Je sais que Lundi je rentrerais avec mon soit disant fiancé, il faut donc que je profite de ces derniers instants avec l'être aimé. Je le regarde déterminée et me jette sur ses lèvres, il répond à mon baiser avec la même fougue.

Nous glissons sur le canapé, il se retrouve au dessus de moi et déjà torse nu, c'est sûr il ne changera pas. Il veut se lever pour remettre son haut mais je le retient en passant mes bras derrière son cou. Je l'embrasse plus ardemment et il fait de même. Il laisse mes lèvres et s'attaque à ma mâchoire puis mon cou. Mes doigts se faufile entre ses cheveux ébènes.

Il passe alors une main sous mon top, pendant qu'une de mes mains longe ses pectoraux, Puis il s'arrête et me regarde intensément de ses magnifiques yeux noirs.

- Je suis désolé, je me suis laissé emporter.  
- Non, s'il te plait continue. Lui dit je d'un air suppliant.  
- Ça ne fait qu'une semaine, tu es sûre ?  
- Oui, si c'est avec toi.

Il baisse alors le regard me demandant si je l'ai déjà fait, je lui dit que non. Il se tourne alors gêné, il ne veut pas que je me sente obligée, et il m'avoue que lui non plus ne l'a jamais fait. Je suis heureuse de savoir qu'il n'a jamais touché une autre fille. Je l'embrasse langoureusement et lui chuchote que je suis heureuse, et qu' on la perdra alors tous les deux en même temps et que cela montre à quel point on tient vraiment l'un à l'autre.

Il me sourit et me répond qu'il aimerait que tout soit parfait et que l'on peut attendre, mais je ne veux pas. C'est ma seule occasion de lui offrir quelque chose de très important pour moi, et vue qu'on ne se verra plus je ne veux sûrement pas m'offrir à Cobra. Je lui dit très clairement que ce soir est parfait. Il me soulève et me mène jusqu'à sa chambre.

On trouve une boite de préservatif sur la table de nuit, avec un petit mots "ne faite pas trop de bêtise les enfants. Je vous aimes, Maman". Il se sent alors terriblement mal en me jurant qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ça. Je rigole et l'embrasse une énième fois.

Il m'allonge sur le lit, et se met au dessus, il glisse sa langue afin qu'elle rencontre la mienne, je suis quelque peu nerveuse mais c'est avec lui donc tout va bien se passer, j'en suis certaine. Il passe une main au début de mon décolleté et son autre main sur ma cuisse. Les miennes sont pour l'une dans sa chevelure et l'autre au milieu de son dos.

Je sens un frisson me parcourir l'échine quand il descend sa main entre mes seins. Je lui mord sa lèvre inférieur pendant qu'il remonte sa deuxième main et la passe sous mon haut. Je descend les miennes plus bas et les remontes tout en traçant des lignes imaginaires dessus.

Sa bouche s'attaque à mon cou pendant que mon haut se fait jeter à l'autre bout de la pièce, la chaleur monte en moi et sa peau fraîche m'embrase encore plus. Il descend les bretelles de mon soutiens gorge puis passe ses doigt dans mon dos pour le dégrapher je me cambre pour que se soit plus facile. Ses lèvres embrasse le peux de seins qui dépasse avant de lancé mon bout de tissus rejoindre l'autre. Il remonte à mon visage et nos langues se remettent à danser ensemble.

ses mains fraîches parcours ma poitrine, je lâche par mégarde un gémissement. Il décolle son visage du mien pour me lancer un sourire narquois, je m'attaque alors à ça clavicule. Ses mains ressert leur emprise, je sens le désire monter en moi.

Le bas de mon ventre se chauffe de plus en plus alors que son bassin frotte contre le mien. Tout en continuant d'embrasser son cou, son torse, je descend mes mains jusqu'à la ceinture de son pantalon. Je la défait tranquillement non sans effleurer la bosse qui se forme à ce niveau la. Et c'est à lui de lâcher un soupir de bien être.

Dès que son pantalon est retiré il se jette à nouveaux sur moi laissant une ligne de baiser jusqu'au nombril et se charge de défère mon jean. Il nous reste plus que nos sous vêtements. Je sais que c'est le bon mais je me crispe quand même, j'ai un peu peur.

Il le sent car il ne fait aucun mouvement, il attend un accord de ma par, je me reprend donc je ne vais pas gâcher ma dernière chance de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Je pose alors mes mains qui tremble légèrement sur son boxer, petit à petit je lui descend et je sens mes joue chauffer en voyant ce qui m'attendais. Je me relève alors légèrement pour me saisir de la boite qui se trouve à côté du lit. Il me regarde faire, je prend alors un préservatif et balance la boite par terre.

Je pose délicatement le bout de latex sur son érection avant de le dérouler mais avant que je finisse de le dérouler complètement je le vois se contracter et me saisir les mains il me murmure qu'il va le faire lui même il est tout rouge et tellement craquant je me jette alors sur ses lèvres.

Après avoir fini il passe une main sous ma dernière barrière pour la mettre par terre puis il glisse un doigt dans cette endroit que personne avant lui n'avait jamais explorer. Je tremble de tout mon corps, et mes doigts se contracte sur ses larges épaules.

Il se baise à mon oreille et dit les trois mots magique avant de me pénétré. J'ai légèrement mal, rien d'insurmontable. Il commence de lent va et vient, je chercher alors ses lèvres que je trouve bientôt pour l'embrasser fougueusement, Mes mains dans ses cheveux à mit accroché doucement pendant que les siennes son sur mes hanches pour me guider dans se rythme endiablé qui nous prend. Il accélère et je sens une vague de plaisir me submergé, j'halète bruyamment tout lâchant des gémissement assez érotique. Il va profondément en moi et il est dans le même états sauf que ses soupir son plus rauque et pour moi bien plus envoûtant. Je m'accroche à son dos, ses lèvres tortures ma mâchoires et je l'arrête pour faire de même descendant sur ses pectoraux.

Je sens alors mon membre se contracter sur le siens et un plaisir intense me submergé et je lâche un cri de jouissance et il fait de même. Il se retire tout en enlevant le préservatif et se couche à mes côtés avant de me faire un langoureux baiser dans le cou.

C'est bien mieux que ce que j'avais espéré. Et je n'ai qu'une chose à dire je l'aime.

Avant que l'on s'endorme il passe sa couverture au dessus de nos corps et je pose ma tête sur lui. Il enserre ma taille et on entremêle nos jambes, cette fois ça ne me dérange pas d'être dans cette positions.

Nous nous réveillons à cause des rayons du soleil traversant la pièce, je m'étire et me repositionne comme la veille. Il me dit très gêné que ce serait bien qu'on se rhabille car sa mère ne va pas tarder. Je m'habille en quatrième vitesse pendant que lui range la boite qu'elle nous avait donné.

Il me propose de déjeuner, il ne renouvelle pas ses talents culinaires de la veilles en ne préparant que des céréales pour le déjeuner, puis on s'installe devant la télé en attendant le retour du reste de la famille je m'allonge entre ses jambes, il me caresse les bras ce qui me donne des frissons.

En début d'après midi il me raccompagne chez moi, il est un peu irrité car sa mère n'a pas arrêté de poser des questions et voulait savoir si elle devait m'accompagner voir un spécialiste.

- J'ai hâte qu'on soit demain pour se revoir. Me susurre t'il  
- Moi aussi.

Il m'embrasse et repart dans la direction opposé. Je suis toujours la à le voir disparaître au coin d'une rue, et dire que Lundi sera le dernier jour. Si seulement tu savais, tu n'afficherais peut être pas le même sourire.

- Lu-chan!

Je sens un frisson me parcourir la colonne, mais pas le genre de bon frisson. Je me retourne pour voir Lisanna les yeux brillant, elle me tire alors jusqu'à l'intérieur ou elle me jette pratiquement sur le canapé avant de revenir avec deux chocolat chaud et un saladier remplie de cookie. Je crois que cette fois je suis foutue.

Finalement j'ai du pratiquement tout lui raconté en détail, j'ai bien sur passé l'épisode sous la couette. Elle me dit que c'est vraiment géniale et que Mira va vouloir qu'on fassent un tas d'enfant dont elle sera la marraine.

- Je suis sur qu'elle voudra même choisir les prénoms. Soupirai je  
- Ça c'est sur! Rigole Lisanna.

Cette nuit je n'ai que très peu dormis, aujourd'hui est le jour fatidique ou je dois dire au revoir à tout le monde. J'ai pleurer une bonne partie de la nuit étouffant mes lamentations sous l'oreiller afin que personne n'entende.

* * *

Salut mes petits choux! Hé oui pas de confrontation entre les garçons, mais Cobra fait du chantage et notre amie cède en même temps pour le bonheur des personnes qu'on aime on ferrait bien tous pareil. J'ai quand même adoré faire ce chapitre alors j'espère que vous allez adorer le lire!

N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire.


	17. Retour en enfer

**Chapitre 17 Retour en enfer**

Je suis d'humeur morose aujourd'hui, je traîne carrément des pieds. Dite mois que ce n'est pas vrai, qu'il n'est jamais venue et que je ne vais pas devoir partir, je vous en supplie.

- Ça ne va pas Lucy on dirait que tu n'as pas dormit de la nuit? me dit Lisanna  
- Oui j'avais complètement oublié qu'on avait un contrôle de math alors j'ai révisé jusqu'à pas d'heure.

Ils rigolent de mon étourderie et je leur renvoie un sourire que j'espère des plus joyeux. Nous arrivons enfin au lycée, j'angoisse et me retourne dans tout les sens pour voir s'il est là. Mais non il va surement attendre la fin des cours. Pendant les cours je ne cesse de regarder par le fenêtre espérant le voir se faire écrasé au milieu de la route. Malheureusement rien ne se passe, Levy me tire de mes pensées à midi. Il fait beau et chaud aujourd'hui, si même le temps se mettre à être contre moi!

Je les regardes rigoler, discuter et se battre sous mes yeux. Mais je ne participe pas, Erza vient alors à côté de moi et me dit que si j'ai des problèmes je devrais venir lui en parler. Je veux lui dire mais au moment ou les mots s'apprête à sortir je pense à touts les tords que peu leur causé Cobra et tout ça pour mon bonheur? Non je ne suis pas égoïste et s'il faut que je perde tout pour les rendre heureux alors je le ferrais avec joie.

Grey me lance un des regard les plus inquiets et triste. Je me demande pourquoi il est triste, est il au courant? Impossible, je caresse alors tendrement sa joue et colle mon front au sien. Je t'aime voilà ce que je souffle doucement, je ne sait pas si je l'ai dit assez fort pour qu'il m'entende mais je n'attend pas de réaction je me lève époussette ma jupe d'écolière et retourne en direction du bâtiment. Ils me regardent interloqué je leur dit que je vais juste me rafraîchir, je sens son regard onyx me suivre jusqu'à ce que j'entre dans le bâtiment.

La cloche du dernier cours sonne, j'informe Levy de partir au club et que je la rejoint après. Elle me sourit et par tout en intimant Gajil de venir et que c'est des plus urgents. Je sais qu'ils s'aiment ça ce voit.

Je marche alors vers la sortie, tout le monde est occupé, autant en profité pour s'éclipser sans adieux larmoyant. Pourtant je sais une traîtresse glisser sur ma joue. Je le vois la à l'entré le avec son sourire triomphale.

- Lucy attend!

Non pitié pas lui, je me retourne lentement pour faire face à mon petit ami, il est essoufflé. Son frère est un peu plus loin derrière me regardant inquiet. S'il vous plait faites qu'ils partent.

- tu sais si c'est à cause de ce qui c'est passé samedi que tu es si... tourmenté alors je m'excuse je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

Je me sens de plus en plus mal, il croit que c'est de sa faute, j'ai envie de lui crier que non. Que le monde est une injustice et j'ai envie de lui dire qu'on me fait du chantage mais avant que je puisse prononcer un seul mot, on me saisit par le bras et me tire en arrière.

- Il serait gentil de ne pas poser vos mains sur ma fiancée. Tonne Cobra

Grey le regard incrédule et moi je reste planté la pour observer sa réaction, je vois Léon partir à toute vitesse en sens inverse. Grey reste un moment abasourdie avant de se reprendre

- De quoi vous parler?  
- Lucy Heartfilia ici présente est ma fiancé depuis plus de deux ans! Répond t'il sur un ton arrogsnt  
- Vous vous tromper de Lucy, son nom de famille est Strauss!

Je vois alors Loki, Natsu et Gerard arriver en courant, essoufflé. Léon n'est pas avec eux, ou est il? Loki s'approche alors et dévisage Cobra.

- Vous êtes Cobra Snake. Le cousin de Keren Lilika?  
- Oui c'est tout à fait moi et toi je suppose que tu es un de ses servants qui à servit de souffre douleur. Comme la vie et pathétique vous ne trouvez pas? Elle ne sait même pas dresser ses esclaves. Ricane l'homme qui me tient le bras.

Loki sert la mâchoire et je prie pour que mon fiancé se taise, tout le monde regard la scène sans comprendre. J'aimerais pouvoir leur cirer au secours, qu'il m'éloigne de cette homme mais ma gorge et noué.

- Si ce n'est pas trop demandé à des prolétaires comme vous je compte ramené ma fiancé chez elle.  
- Je viens de vous le dire son nom de famille n'est pas Heart-je sais pas quoi mais Stra.. S'énerve Grey avant de se faire couper la parole.  
- Non, il a raison c'est bien Lucy Heartfilia, maintenant que je la regarde elle est tout le portrait craché de sa mère.

Loki fronce les sourcils en me regardant ce n'est pas de la haine que je décèle dans ses yeux mais de l'incompréhension. Si quelqu'un peu comprendre c'est lui, il doit pouvoir me sauver, savoir à quel point leur famille peut être cruelle.

- Voilà maintenant que le doute est éclaircie nous partons! Annonce t'il tout en me tirant par le bras.  
- Ca suffit pourquoi je vous croirait? Lucy est ma petite amie alors je vous demande de la laissez choisir!  
- Parce que tu crois qu'elle va te choisir? Dit Cobra d'un rire mauvais. Tu n'est qu'un sale petit pauvre, qui en plus à une soeur complètement folle pourquoi te choisirait tel alors tu pourrais être sujet à une maladie mentale?

Non ce n'est pas vrai il n'a pas dit ça, je n'ose même pas regarder Grey je garde les yeux fixé vers mon tirant, il souri, il avait préparé son coup. C'est un monstre, les larmes me monte aux yeux. Je ne peux rien faire.

- Je vous interdit de parler de ma soeur ainsi! Lucy n'est pas comme vous! Lâchez la immédiatement. Crache Grey au visage de Cobra.  
- Lucy est une femme de haut rang, elle n'a que faire de vous. Elle est juste venue passer quelque mois ici pour apprendre comment cela ce passait pour les pauvres. Et maintenant elle rentre chez nous pour m'épouser. se moque t'il

J'ai des difficulté à avalé ma salive, comment peut il dire ça avec autant d'assurance alors qu'il sait que je l'ai juste fui. Grey murmure alors mon prénom, je n'ose pas retourner le regard vers lui. Il crie alors mon prénom et me demande si c'est la stricte vérité. Si je suis bien fiancée à cette homme, je ne peux pas lui mentir mais je sens dans son regard tout la peur qu'il a de savoir, Cobra me souffle à l'oreille que je dois me souvenir de sa proposition. Je murmure d'en un souffle une réponse positive que c'est oui. "bien" fut tout ce qu'il me répondu avant de baisser la tête, je voudrais qu'il me pose d'autre question pour que je puisse lui répondre honnêtement mais rien pendant que le monstre me tire jusqu'à la sortie.

La voiture est la juste devant, il m'y pousse à l'intérieur sans être trop brutale pour ne pas éveilleur les soupçons. Je viens de briser le coeur de l'homme que j'aime et le mien par la même occasion. Je me sens vide et ignoble. Avant qu'il ne ferme la porte j'entends la voix de Lisanna lui crier de s'arrêter, mais il demande au chauffeur de démarrer. Je me sens nauséeuse, et j'entend Cobra ricané en affirmant que Grey était pathétique.

Je lui crie dessus qu'il n'avait pas le droit de dire de tel chose à son sujet, il me donne une baffe et je me retrouve par terre. Il me dit de modérer mes paroles. Il me tire par les cheveux pour mettre ma tête à son niveaux. Je crie et pleure mais ça ne la jamais arrêté, pourquoi maintenant?

Il me jette sur la banquette et me dit que je ne suis qu'un traîné et que le suçon dans mon cou en ai la preuve. Il m'informe que ça s'arrangera dès qu'on sera rentré. Le reste du voyage se fait un silence, je le hais au plus au point mais avec ce qui vient de ce passer je me hais aussi.

Quand on arrive il me traîne jusqu'à ma chambre et me jette sur le lit. Il enlève sa chemise et commence à m'embrasser. Il passe ses mains crasseuses sous ma chemise, je pleure, je hurle encore. Dès qu'il essaye de fourrer sa langue dans ma bouche je le mords. Il me gifle, je bascule du lit, il me met alors deux trois coups de pieds avant de partir rageusement de la chambre. Je me recroqueville sur moi même, je me sens seule, sale et grotesque. Plus personne ne viendra m'aider, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Grey et son visage triste. Je suis un monstre tout comme mon geôlier, je suis une honte de la nature.

Cela doit faire deux peut être trois semaines que je suis de nouveau en enfer, il est venu essayer à plusieurs reprise de me violer mais a finit par abandonner en me disant que je le supplierais de le faire. Je ne peux plus quitter ma chambre je suis enfermée et devient presque folle. Je n'ai plus d'appétit et je ne dort presque plus. J'aimerais qu'on m'achève, laissez-moi mourir en paix, s'il vous plait. C'est ce que je souhaite le plus au monde aujourd'hui. Avant j'aurais souhaité être libre, mais là où j'irais le seul que j'ai jamais aimé doit me haïr comme tous les autres et ils ont entièrement raison.

J'entends Cobra crier, il a l'air furax il va encore se venger sur moi, pourvu que cela m'achève. Pourtant il a beau me frapper il ne me casse jamais rien a part des bleus et douleurs pendant plusieurs jours, mon corps a dû s'habituer.

Il rentre en fracas dans la chambre et me crache à la figure que tout est de ma faute, que je suis qu'un paquet à emmerde. Que je devrais disparaître et que le mieux serait devant ses gens. J'ignore de quoi il parle mais s'il veut en finir qu'il le fasse vite je ne veux pas souffrir plus. Il me traine par les cheveux, je m'étouffe presque par les sanglots et mes hurlements d'excuses. Il me relève d'un coup, je n'ai que le temps de voir l'escalier quand je le percute. Je déboule très vite et quand la chute est finit je me retrouve contre un carrelage froid et j'entends des cris d'effrois de personnes qui crient mon prénom mais c'est comme s'ils étaient loin peu à peu je sens mes yeux se fermer, j'espère ne pas les rouvrir.

* * *

Bonjour,bonjour! Et oui elle est repartie chez Cobra et personne n'a rien pu faire, Grey doit avoir le coeur brisée mais bon Lucy aussi et elle le fait pour lui, à l'amour qu'est ce qu'on ferrais pas en son nom? En tout cas Lisanna à essayé de l'empêcher mais ça n'a rien fait...

Allez on se retrouve pour un chapitre Bonus avant de savoir ce qui va arriver à la Blonde


	18. Panique Bonus

**Chapitre 18 Panique [Bonus]**

Lisanna courrait pour essayer de rattraper la voiture mais elle la vit la disparaître dans le coin de la rue. Elle repartie à l'intérieur du Lycée en hurlant qu'elle devait absolument retrouver Eflman. Erza qui venait d'arriver avec Léon stoppa la blanche lui demandant d'expliquer sa panique.

- Il faut retrouver Lu-chan avant qu'il ne lui arrive quoi que ce soit parce qu...  
- Et pourquoi, on devrait ? Coupa brutalement Grey.  
- Grey écoute... Tenta Loki.  
- Il n'y a rien à dire ! Elle s'est fichue de nous...de moi. Les deux derniers mots furent murmurés.

Il parti rageusement en dehors du lycée ne pensant même plus à son club de sport. Tous les autres étaient restés là sans même réagir tous faisaient une tête d'enterrement. La jeune Strauss, ne pouvait pas y croire, Lucy avait décidé de partir de là-bas car elle était en danger, elle était sûre que ce n'était pas un mensonge.

Léon se retourna vers elle, il ne voulait pas y croire, Lucy était sa meilleure amie. Il demanda alors à Lisanna de bien vouloir s'expliquer sur toute cette histoire. Elle regarda tout ceux qui était autour et tous avaient le même air interrogatif.

- Et bien, elle n'est pas ma cousine en fait...

Elle leur expliqua, la rencontre avec Lucy, dans quel état elle l'avait retrouvé, bien entendu elle leur dit de venir ce soir à la maison et que la grande soeur saurait mieux expliquer la situation. Ils séchèrent donc tous leur club pour partir à la maison des Strauss.

Grey, ne voulait même pas rentrer chez lui, s'enfermer dans sa chambre ? Impossible après ce qui s'était passé ce week-end, tout lui rappellerait la blonde. Il était en colère contre elle pour lui avoir menti, contre ce mec aussi qui lui avait pris Lucy et contre lui-même pour avoir été assez con pour croire cette sale gosse de riche.

Du côté de Levy et Gajil, ils étaient depuis quelques jours, en train de pirater les données de la famille Snake. Car la petite bleutée s'était rapidement liée d'amitié avec la jeune Heartfilia et elle savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose dans la vie de la demoiselle mais que celle-ci n'osait pas le dire.

Il y avait deux-trois jours, ils avaient reçu un mail d'une personne anonyme leur informant que leur Lucy n'était autre qu'une héritière fiancée, il était aussi précisé que l'homme qu'elle devait épouser était très cruel. La personne qui racontait ça était une fille qui avait été amie avec la blonde avant que ses parents soit menacés de licenciement si elle s'obstinait à traîner avec la jeune fille.

En fait, elle et Lucy n'étaient pas de très grandes amies, elles passaient leur temps à ce chamailler mais au fond elles s'appréciaient et elles auraient été là l'une pour l'autre dans les mauvais moments. Ses parents avaient décidé de déménager afin de ne plus subir de pression, mais elle n'avait jamais oublié la blonde.

Maintenant nos deux amis cherchaient une façon ou une autre de discréditer cet homme. Afin que Lucy puisse enfin être libre.

A la maison des Strauss, si Mirajane fut surprise de voir tout ce petit monde débarquer, elle sortie un cri d'effroi quand elle su pourquoi. Elle partie en quatrième vitesse dans sa chambre pour commencer une valise, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes en jurant contre elle-même de ne pas avoir su la protéger.

Mais elle fut calmée quelque peu par sa jeune soeur, elle s'assied sur le canapé. Elle essaya entre deux sanglots d'expliquer la situation.

- Quand nous l'avons trouvé elle était couverte de bleus, ses vêtement étaient sales et elle était pied nue... Personne ne semblait faire attention à elle, on a voulu la conduire à l'hôpital mais elle était comme effrayée. Comme si le diable pouvait s'y cacher, alors... j'ai décidé de la ramener à la maison afin de la soigner, elle s'est évanouie et a dormi trois jours d'affilé.

Elle continua à leur raconter son séjour chez eux, sa fuite et les hommes en noir qui la cherchait. Natsu confirma que quand il l'avait trouvé dans le parc d'attraction elle avait l'air pétrifier. Loki ne pu que leur dire que cette famille était des monstres et que cela ne l'étonnerait même pas s'il se comportait ainsi. Le jeune Fullbuster leur accorda que tout cela pouvait concorder mais pourquoi la blonde n'avait pas réagit.

- Parce qu'il l'a menacé, c'est comme ça qu'ils fonctionnent dans cette famille. Dès qu'ils n'ont pas ce qui veulent, ils font tout pour l'obtenir. C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé à répondre au moindre des caprices de Karen. Leur conta Loki.  
- Mais tu as réussit à te défaire de son emprise, pourquoi Lucy n'y arriverait pas ? demanda Gerard.  
- Et bien ça n'a pas été facile pour moi, et puis la famille de Karen a moins d'influence et ils sont encore moins puissants depuis que leur famille ne se parlent plus. Elle ne peut plus vraiment faire pression sur nous. Et il avait l'air au courant de tout nos moindre fais et gestes.  
- C'est vrai qu'il a mentionné Ultia. se rappela Natsu.

Léon tapa des poings, ils avaient tous une faiblesse il s'en était sûrement servi contre son amie. Il haïssait cet homme avant même de le connaitre. Il fallait qu'il prévienne son frère mais avec que des suppositions il n'écoutera sans doute rien.

Tout le monde rentra finalement chez soi, le coeur lourd et plein de regrets de ne pouvoir aider leur amie. Mais comment prouver au monde entier qu'un des hommes des plus influents était quelqu'un d'horrible ? Et surtout comment sortir la blonde de là ?

Grey n'était pas rentré de la nuit, Léon avait expliqué pourquoi à sa mère du coup ils se faisaient beaucoup de soucis. Le blanc pestait contre son frère pour inquiéter sa mère qui elle ne dormit pas de la nuit tout comme dans la maison des Strauss où personne ne su fermer l'oeil de la nuit.

Le lendemain chacun arriva avec des têtes sombres au lycée. Levy et Gajil étaient sans doute les seuls qui n'étaient pas au courant alors quand la rat de bibliothèque remarqua l'absence de son amie et demanda des explications. Personne ne lui répondit, elle avait peur, regardant une réponse dans les yeux des autres mais tout le monde tournait la tête.

Finalement, ce fut Erza qui décida de lui expliquer la situation.

- Non c'est pas possible, il ne devait pas arriver maintenant. Je n'ai pas encore fini ! Cria Levy.  
- De quoi tu parle ? Demanda la déléguée.  
- Je n'ai pas encore réussi à défaire tout son réseau, il m'aurait fallu quelques jours de plus !  
- Lucy t'en avait parlé ? S'étonna Lisanna.  
- Non, jamais,mais j'ai fait des recherches...

Elle leur expliqua que vue qu'elle était inquiète elle voulait savoir ce qui effrayait tant la blondinette. Elle avait donc fait des recherche sur Lucy Strauss d'Oshibana, mais n'avait rien trouvé. Puis quand elle avait surpris la conversation entre Loki et la jeune fille elle avait fait des recherches sur cette Heartfilia. Elle était tombée sur un article de journal qui parlait du décès de Layla Heartfilia qui ressemblait trait portrait à Lucy.

Elle avait donc, grâce à l'aide de Gajil, approfondie les recherches. Pour mieux expliquer elle partie à la bibliothèque avec le reste de la classe, ne se souciant pas de ce que pouvait dire les professeurs. Elle montra tous les documents, puis la lettre anonyme de la demoiselle.

Maintenant qu'ils avaient des preuves, Léon embarqua : Loki, Natsu et Erza pour retrouver Grey. Tout le monde se sépara et ils ratissèrent la ville. Celui-ci avait erré une bonne partie de la nuit, ne savant pas où il devait aller.

Son coeur était en mille morceaux, il l'avait donné à une fille qui avait joué avec. Inconsciemment, il était passé par tous les endroits où ils avaient passé du temps ensemble. Puis à l'aube il s'était retrouvé au parc d'attraction. Il pleuvait pour accompagner son air fatigué et triste.

Il regarda le stand, fermé, où il lui avait acheté sa première pomme d'amour. Elle avait eu l'air fascinée, des étoiles pleins les yeux comme une enfant qui découvre le monde. Ensuite pendant leur escapade il lui avait pris la main pour ne pas la perdre. Il avait aimé ce contact, peut-être était-il déjà sous son charme à ce moment là ? Il ne savait pas, mais cette journée était un de ses meilleurs souvenir. Lui qui était plutôt taciturne, il avait beaucoup rigolé ce jour-là. Elle était comme un timide rayon de soleil, mais maintenant il s'était changé en orage.

Il s'assit sur un banc laissant l'eau lui dégouliner dessus. Pestant contre elle d'avoir une trop grosse emprise sur lui. Pourtant elle lui avait donné sa virginité et lui avait soufflé les trois mots qui veulent tout dire.

Il se fit héler par quelqu'un mais il ne réagit pas. Son frère courrait dans sa direction tout aussi trempé que lui. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas.

- Grey, il faut que je te parle, c'est à propos de Lucy.  
- Je ne veux rien savoir. Grogna le brun.  
- Putain, mais merde, Grey ! C'est super important.  
- Je m'en fout, ferme-la. Cria t-il.

Le blanc colla sa main sur le visage de son interlocuteur afin d'avoir toute l'attention dont il avait besoin.

- Elle t'aime ! Elle est partie pour nous protéger j'en suis sûr, cet homme est un monstre il la tient dans le creux de sa main. Elle est captive, privée de sa liberté ! Vociféra Léon.  
- Qu'est ce que tu en sait ?  
- Et bien, suis moi au lycée et tu sauras.

Curieux mais à contre coeur il suivit son frère jusqu'à leur établissement scolaire. Tout le monde l'attendait, Levy lui montra toutes les preuves comme quoi Cobra la retenait de force, malheureusement personne ne savait ce qu'il se passait dans l'enceinte de la villa des Snake.

Grey se rappela alors du jour où elle avait eu peur de lui, elle était terrifiée comme s'il allait lever la main sur elle. Il redemanda à Lisanna comment était Lucy quand ils l'avaient trouvé.

Couverte de bleu, c'était ça ! Cet homme levait la main sur elle, et il aurait bien pu faire plus. Le brun senti comme un poids de culpabilité s'immiscer en lui. Il savait que quelqu'un effrayait la demoiselle mais il avait complètement oublié et l'avait laissé partir avec son bourreau.

- Grey que ce passe t-il ? Que sais-tu que nous ne savons pas ? Demanda Lisanna, paniquée.  
- Il la bat...  
- De quoi ? Demanda son frère.  
- Il lève la main sur elle, il la bat! Il va surement faire plus, mais quel con je fais! Cria Grey.

Tout le monde resta pantois à cette déclaration, Lisanna s'en doutait mais ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Quant aux autres ils s'avaient qu'elle était soumise à un chantage mais de la à se faire battre personne ne s'en serait douté. Loki fut le seul à ne pas être étonné par cette déclaration, dans cette famille ils étaient tous des grands malades.

Ils se mirent tous ensemble à chercher de quoi ramener la blonde et la sauver des griffes de Cobra. Ils allaient lui faire perde toute crédibilité et tout son argent ce qui ne s'avérera pas difficile car cette famille n'était pas toute blanche!

* * *

Salut! Alors tout d'abord, oui je sais c'est écrit à l'imparfait parce que j'ai pas fait attention et quand j'ai voulu tourner mes phrases aux présents et bien c'était moins bien. Bref Pour une fois on à le point de vue des autres pour que vous compreniez un peu ce qu'il ressente.

Aller on se revoit au prochain chapitre.


	19. A l'hôpital

**Chapitre 19 A l'hôpital**

Je me réveille dans un lit confortable, j'entends des bruits de machines autour de moi mais mis à part ça, c'est le silence total. Pourquoi ils ne m'ont pas laissé mourir ? Ce qui aurait pu me retenir sur cette planète sont eux ces personnes si chaleureuses de Magnolia mais maintenant ils me haïssent J'entends des infirmières pénétrer dans la chambre.

- Mademoiselle Heartfilia vous êtes enfin réveillée ? Me demande l'une d'elle.  
- Je...  
- Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal après votre chute, vous avez beaucoup de chance. Vous n'avez que quelques ecchymoses, vous avez dormi sept jours d'affilé et maintenant vous allez bientôt pouvoir rentrer chez vous.

Je suis figée à cette phrase pendant qu'elles me retirent tout ce qui me branche aux machines. Je me mets à pleurer et crier que je ne veux pas rentrer, que je veux mourir. Quand j'essaye de me lever du lit l'une d'entre elle me cloue au lit pendant que l'autre prépare une seringue, sûrement un calment.

Je ne veux pas, je réussit à m'échapper et coure vers la sortie, mais je ne sais pas ou elle est, et cet endroit est un vrai labyrinthe, ma vision est floue mes jambes me font mal. J'entends que l'on m'appelle mais je ne m'arrête pas. Mes pieds me font souffrir le martyr mais je continue, je suis essoufflée et j'ai du mal à respirer. J'aperçois enfin la sortie.

Mon cœur ce met à battre la chamade des personnes scandent mon nom. Je vois des infirmiers me barrer la route, je sais que je ne passerais pas mais je tente quand même. Ils m'attrapent sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit, j'essaye de m'extraire, mais je n'y arrive pas.

- Laissez moi mourir !

Je crie à en avoir mal à la gorge mais ma voix reste suppliante, j'aperçois l'infirmière de tout à l'heure s'approcher avec sa seringue. Je m'époumone, me débat mais je n'arrive à rien. Derrière elle je peux reconnaître Grey, Lisanna, Léon, Mirajane et tous les autres, ils me regardent tous avec un regard terrifié. Mon cœur fait une embardée, mes larmes coulent à flot, j'ai mal à la tête j'ai l'impression qu'elle va exploser. Je me débat encore plus fort, du coup l'infirmière recule peut-être que si je continue j'arriverais à fuir. Je me fait mal à force, je me tords un bras à force de le gesticuler dans tout les sens pour que l'homme lâche prise.

- Lucy, je t'en prie arrête de résister. Me supplie Lisanna les larmes aux yeux.  
- Je veux mourir ! Est la seule chose que je peux lui répondre.

Grey se rapproche, je lui dit de s'arrêter, il le fait mais redémarre comme si je n'avait rien dit, il a un regard blessé et triste. J'ai peur de lui tout à coup, peut-être veut il se venger ? Il va certainement apprendre ce qu'a voulu me faire Cobra et va me haïr encore plus si c'est possible. Il avance toujours plus près, s'il vous plait faites le partir, je ne veux pas qu'il me voit dans un état pareil. Il demande quelques infirmiers de s'écarter, pour pouvoir passer. Je refuse qu'il s'approche mais il continue, il n'y a plus qu'une seule personne qui me tient un bras. Je tire de toutes mes forces dessus mais sa poigne est trop forte, je ne peux même plus regarder Grey dans les yeux, mais je sens qu'il est juste à côté. Je suis comme gelée quand il me prend dans ses bras.

- Tout va bien aller maintenant, je suis la. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais seule.

Je n'esquisse aucun mouvement, je suis collée contre son torse. Je ne comprend pas, il devrait me haïr. Il me glisse alors trois petits mots à l'oreille et je fond de nouveau en larmes, je ne pensais ne plus jamais les entendre de sa part. Je m'accroche à son T-shirt comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Je lui demande pardon, il me prend un bras et l'allonge pendant qu'on m'injecte une dose de calmant et avant de sombrer encore une fois dans l'inconscience je l'entend murmurer qu'il est désolé lui aussi.

Je me réveille à nouveau dans cette chambre silencieuse, il n'y a même plus le bruit de machine. J'ai les yeux qui me brûle et qui sont gonflés, je sens une pression sur ma main elle est fraîche sans même regarder, je sais que c'est Grey. Il dort paisiblement sur le bord du lit.

L'infirmière entre et me chuchote que quelqu'un est venue me rendre visite. Quand il rentre je le reconnais tout de suite, comment ose t-il se présenter devant moi ?

- Je suis là pour t'informer que j'ai signé des papiers afin que tu sois sous la tutelle de mademoiselle Strauss.  
- Je voudrais que vous sortiez de cette pièce. Murmurais je.  
- Je voulais m'excuser, je ne pensait pas que ça en arriverait là.  
- Sortez, laissez moi tranquille. Soufflais-je mais il n'entendais rien.  
- Je sais que j'ai été un mauvais père et que tu m'en...  
- Sortez ! Vous avez perdu se droit il y a bien longtemps. M'époumonais je.

Il sorti prestement et comme si je n'avais pas assez pleurer, mes larmes se mirent à couler. Grey essuie ces quelques traîtresses, je m'excuse de l'avoir réveiller. Il me dit que ce n'est pas grave, qu'il ne dormait pas. Il embrasse le bout de mon nez, je me sens mal qu'il puisse se comporter ainsi après ce que je lui avais fait.

- Pourquoi tu ne me déteste pas ?  
- Luce, jamais je pourrais te détester. Répond t-il d'une voix douce.  
- Pourtant ce que j'ai fait est horrible et je...  
- Tu n'as rien fait, me coupe t-il, c'est moi qui n'ai pas su croire en toi, je savais que tu avais peur de quelqu'un. Mais quand il ma dit que tu était sa fiancée j'ai juste oublié et la jalousie est ressortie.  
- Mais...  
- Il n'y a pas de mais, s'il te plait Lucy, ne culpabilise pas car il n'y a que moi comme responsable, j'aurais dû te garder près de moi.

Je vois son visage emplie de culpabilité, ça me fend le cœur plus qu'il ne l'ai déjà. J'aperçois alors sa mère entrer dans la chambre, elle lui dit d'aller prendre un peu l'air et qu'elle va veiller sur moi. Il obéit et sort de la chambre.

Elle me regarde d'un air triste et s'approche de moi, elle se met à caresser mon visage d'une manière protectrice, comme ma mère le faisait. Puis son regard ce fait plus sérieux, elle me dit qu'il faut qu'on parle. Elle sait que c'est pas le bon moment mais s'excuse. Elle m'informe que c'est à propos de Cobra.

Je commence à m'affoler, je regarde la porte, espérant qu'une infirmière lui demande de sortir, elle pose alors ses deux mains sur mes joues et me demande de me calmer.

- Il ne viendra pas Lucy, s'il te plait calme toi, susurre t-elle, je dois juste t'avertir que la police va passer prendre ton témoignage. Je te demande d'être honnête et de ne pas oublier un seule détail, d'accord?  
- Mais, si je fais ça il va s'en prendre à vous tous. L'implorais-je.  
- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, il ne pourra rien faire mais pour ça il faut tout leur dire, promet-le moi, Lucy. Dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Je ne peux que répondre par l'affirmatif, elle m'embrasse alors le front et me fait un sourire avant de reprendre son air sérieux et me demander de dormir, car il ne viendrons que demain. Je ferme les yeux me sentant tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Je me réveille en plein nuit à cause d'un cauchemars ou plus tôt d'un souvenir. La pièce est plongée dans le noir, il n'y a personne, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Je me lève et ouvre légèrement la porte, personne n'est présent dans le couloir alors je m'y faufile Les couloirs sont vides, j'aperçois une horloge, elle indique qu'il est trois heure et quart du matin. Je sors sans me faire voir. Je m'assoie sur le banc le plus proche et regarde les étoiles, même si avec les lumières de la ville j'ai un peu de mal.

- Luce, tu ne devrais pas sortir comme ça sans prévenir ! Me gronde Léon.  
- Désolée.

Il glisse un gilet sur mes épaules et s'assoie à côté de moi. Il me dit qu'il a été vraiment paniqué lorsque je suis partie du lycée, comme tous, ajoute t-il avec un rire nerveux. Il était allé avertir tout le monde mais surtout Erza car il savait qu'elle aurait pu faire quelque chose, malheureusement il a mit trop de temps à la trouver.

Je lui dit que ce n'est pas de sa faute, même si elle avait été présente je serais partie. Il me demande alors quel chantage il m'a fait subir pour que je capitule sans rien leur dire. Je lui parle de sa sœur, que je ne voulais pas que leur famille reste séparée par ma faute. Je ne voulais qu'aucun malheur ne les atteigne.

- Alors tu t'es sacrifiée pour nous ?  
- Er-Erza ?  
- Espèce d'idiote ! Tu auras dû venir m'en parler, tu ne pouvais pas régler ça toute seule. Regarde où ça te conduit ! Vocifère t-elle.  
- Erza arrête! Elle la fait pour nous. Lui crie Léon  
- Je m'en fout, elle est notre amie elle n'aurait jamais dû faire un tel choix, dit elle en s'adressant au blanc, quant à toi Lucy, si tu reparles de vouloir mourir une seule fois je me charge que ton vœu soit exaucé, alors ne parle plus jamais ainsi, c'est clair ?  
- Oui. dis je d'une petite voix.

Léon est prêtà répliquer lorsque la rousse me prend dans ses bras. Elle me murmure à l'oreille que je n'ai pas intérêt à recommencer car elle tient trop à moi pour me perdre. Je réponds alors à son étreinte, rassurée.

* * *

Hello! Alors comment allez vous? Vous avez vue je viens enfin de sortir le nouveau chapitre ... J'ai vraiment eu du mal à le sortir mais maintenant le voilà. Je sais il est pas super gaie comme chapitre surtout au début mais bon Grey est là pour sa chérie...

Je m'emballe, allez on se voit au prochain chapitre!


	20. Aveux

**Chapitre 20 Aveux**

Ils me raccompagnent jusqu'à ma chambre, je me glisse alors sous la couette et espère trouver le sommeil. Erza ne veut pas partir de la chambre. Je crois qu'elle me fait pas trop confiance pour rester ici.

Je me fais réveiller par deux voix, ce sont Grey et Erza qui parlent de ma petite escapade nocturne, j'entend mon petit ami soupirer. Il finit par lui dire qu'il veille sur moi et qu'elle peut partir. C'est quand elle est sortie qu'il remarque enfin que je suis réveillée, il se penche et m'embrasse. Il s'assoie sur le bord de mon lit.

- Il faut que tu te changes Luce, la police va bientôt arriver.  
- A-aye ! Dis-je un peu apeurée.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas je resterai avec toi pendant toute l'interrogation, il y aura aussi Mira vue que c'est ta tutrice et ma mère aussi sera présente.

Il m'embrasse sur le front avant de déposer des affaires sur le lit, il sort de la chambre me faisant savoir qu'il est juste devant s'il y a un quelconque problème. Je m'habille sans vraiment grande conviction, et si jamais je raconte tout et que malgré tout Cobra arrive à s'en sortir, qu'arrivera t-il à mes amis ? Je ne dois pas me poser se genre de question, Ul m'a dit que si je disais la vérité il ne pourra plus rien faire. Aller Lucy motive toi tout va s'arranger !

Les policiers arrivent déjà, et je viens à peine de me changer. Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter avec mon petit ami qu'il me demande de les suivre jusqu'au poste car selon eux cela facilitera l'interrogatoire. Comment peuvent-ils me demander ça ? Ce n'est pas comme si je venais à peine de sortir de convalescence.

On vient d'arriver au poste de police, je suis juste derrière les agents et derrière moi se trouve Grey, ma tutrice, et madame Fullbuster. Dans le couloir je vois Minerva assise, elle est en colère, c'est la mère de Cobra. Elle est grande brune et à des yeux aussi sombres que le néant. Elle se lève dès qu'elle me voit arriver.

-Espèce de petite garce, comment oses- tu ! A cause de toi nous n'avons plus rien, tu es contente j'espère...

Avant qu'elle finisse sa phrase Grey s'est placé devant moi, et sa mère devant lui à son tour. Mirajane a mit ses mains sur mes épaules en guise de réconfort. Je n'avais même pas remarqué mais mes larmes ont coulé toutes seules.

- Oh, mademoiselle s'est trouvée des gardes du corps, tu as fait comme ta mère tu les a soudoyé. Combien de personne t'es-tu tapé pour ça ?

Je serre le T-shirt de mon petit ami jusqu'à en avoir mal aux doigts, je me cache derrière lui, pourtant j'ai envie de cracher mon venin sur Minerva mais j'en ai pas la force. Les policiers interviennent en lui demandant de se calmer. Nous arrivons enfin dans une pièce pour l'interrogatoire.

Ils me posent des questions en tout genre, combien de fois il levait la main sur moi. Où est ce que je dormais, me donnait-il à manger. Ils m'ont demandé de confirmer que c'était bien lui qui m'a jeté du haut des escaliers. Je confirme pratiquement tout. Je leur dit que j'ai passé ce dernier mois dans le noir, enfermée dans ma chambre.

Je ne vois pas le visage de Grey mais je sens sa tension monter d'un cran, est il en colère contre Cobra ? Ou contre moi ? Mirajane me prend la main à chaque fois que j'ai une hésition et que je tremble. Et voilà qu'ils disent la question qui fâche.

- A t-il abusé de vous ?

Tout mon corps tremble, je voudrais que mon petit-ami ne soit pas dans cette salle. Je voudrais qu'il n'écoute pas cette conversation. Ma voix se bloque, je n'ose dire quoi que ce soit, pourtant jamais il n'a réussit à aller jusqu'au bout. Il avait juste réussi à me mettre à nue devant lui posant ses mains sur moi, se faisant de plus en plus entreprenant chaque fois. Mais dès qu'il commençait à se placer pour passer à l'acte je le repoussais vivement.

Mais même s'il na jamais réussit ses doigts s'y s'ont glissés plus d'une fois, je sens une nausée monter en moi. J'entends les gens m'appeler mais ce ne sont que de simples échos. Mais la voix de Grey me réveille.

- Ça suffit pour l'instant vous voyez bien qu'elle est épuisée !  
- Grey, ils sont obligés de poser ce genre de questions. Intervint Ul.  
- Je m'en fout, elle ne va pas bien alors elle va se reposer deux petites minutes.

Lorsque les policiers ouvrent la porte, un homme passe à ce moment. Il s'arrête faisant ainsi stopper tous les agents qui l'entouraient. Je le reconnais, il me sourit narquoisement. Il me demande si je me suis remise de cette chute accidentelle. Il détourne le regard et voit le Fullbuster, il se met à rire.

- T'as t-elle dit le nombre de fois qu'on s'est envoyé en l'air ? Le nombre de fois où elle a crié parce qu'elle en voulait plus ?

Il continuait à débiter des inepties, je vois Grey se tendre. Ses poings se serrent fortement, il s'avance dangereusement vers mon ex-fiancé mais sa mère l'arrête à temps. Pourtant il continue à déclarer des choses qui ne se sont absolument pas passées avec de plus en plus de détail. J'ai la tête qui tourne, il se met alors tout comme Minerva à m'insulter de traînée que je serais comme ma mère, il l'insulte elle aussi. C'en ai plus que ce que je peux en supporter.

- Ça suffit tais-toi. Murmure-je.  
- Qu'as tu dis, chérie ? Me demande t-il.  
- Je te demande de te taire ! Tu ne connais rien de ma mère, je t'interdis de parler d'elle comme ça !

Je me mets à crier sur lui, toutes ses années de colère emmagasinées ressortent. Je ne contrôle même plus ma haine, je le déteste, je le hais ! Je le lui en ai fait part, je dis que c'est un monstre. Je sors les pires insultes que je connaisse, j'ose même avouer ce qu'il ma fait. Il en reste coi et une veine s'entrevoie sur son front. Il m'agresse à nouveau en affirmant qu'il aurait dû faire bien plus, qu'il ne m'a pas assez bien dressé et qu'il regrette de ne pas m'avoir achevé en me jetant dans cet escalier.

- Je t'avais aimé, j'aurais tout fait pour toi, dis-je quelque peu calmée, les larmes aux yeux, mais tu as tout foutue en l'air avec tes idioties, si seulement tu n'avais pas changé peut être que l'on serait heureux toi et moi. Mais maintenant tu n'es plus rien, ni mon ami, ni quoi que ce soit, juste un obstacle que je franchirais d'un simple pas. Je t'aimais sincèrement, Cobra.  
- Oh, tu m'aimais ? Et alors qui a dit que ça a été réciproque un jour ? Tu n'es qu'un jouet qui seras vite remplacé, crois-moi, mais je sais que tu reviendras, tu reviens toujours. Ricane t-il.  
- Tu as tort, je ne reviendrais pas ! Tu finiras seul.

A cette phrase il ne réplique rien et ayant avoué ses fautes pendant son moment de colère, la police a tout ce quelle veut savoir. Je reste debout devant cette porte qui est restée ouverte, je les vois l'emmener loin de moi. Je baisse les yeux au sol repensant à l'aveu que je viens de faire alors que Grey est là. Comment as t-il pu prendre le fait que j'ai pu penser à un avenir avec Cobra sans l'inclure ?

Mirajane me prend la main m'interrompant dans mes pensées. Je n'ose même pas regarder le visage du brun, je demande à retourner à l'hôpital, pour prendre mes affaires et enfin pouvoir rentrer chez moi. Enfin chez les Strauss car je n'ai plus de chez moi. Nous faisons le trajet en silence, je regarde par la fenêtre.

Dès qu'on arrive je me précipite dans ma chambre, il y a Léon, il se relève pour me demander comment je vais. Je lui réponds que tout va bien et commence doucement à faire ma valise, Lisanna qui elle aussi est ici, vient m'aider.

Et nous voilà dans le train, je n'ai plus prononcé une parole à qui que ce soit et je n'ai même pas échangé un regard avec l'homme que j'aime. Je regarde mes mains, contrairement à leur habitude tout est calme dans le train, pas de bagarre pas un mot plus haut que l'autre. En sortant du transport je m'apprête à prendre ma valise, quand, la main de mon petit ami s'y pose. Il avance sans même dire quoi que ce soit.

Arrivés chez Lisanna il monte dans la chambre et pose mes affaires, il n'y a personne à part lui et moi dans cette chambre. Je suis légèrement suffocante, je stresse, je n'ose prononcer un mot.

- Je pense qu'on devrais faire une pause. Souffle t-il.

Je relève mes yeux vers lui mais je n'aperçois que son dos. Je voudrais l'enlacer lui dire que je ne veux pas, que je regrette mes paroles et que je l'aime bien plus que n'importe qui.

- Tu as l'air perdu dans tes sentiments et je ne voudrais pas tout brusquer... Et je ne voudrais pas te blesser. Je suis en colère et j'ai peur d'être jaloux de ce type car tu l'a aimé avant moi, je ne voudrais pas que ça foute tout en l'air entre nous.

Il se retourne toujours sans m'adresser un seul regard et sort de la pièce je m'effondre alors à terre espérant avoir rêvé. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte mais je l'entends descendre les escaliers. Il faut que je le rattrape mais mes jambes refusent catégoriquement de bouger.

* * *

Hello my friends! Et voilà le nouveau chapitre de ma petite fiction. Alors comment vous trouver? Et oui Grey et Lucy "rompt", pauvre Lucy trop d'émotion en une seule journée.

Bon on se retrouve aux prochains chapitre, et n'oublié pas un petit commentaire!


	21. Malade? mon oeil

**Chapitre 21 Malade? Mon oeil**

Que dois-je faire ? je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Je met mécaniquement mon pyjama et me glisse dans le lit, mais comme je m'y attendais je ne tombe pas dans les bras de Morphée, je vois alors la porte s'entrouvrir, c'est Mirajane.

- Tout va bien, Lucy ?  
- O-Oui. Dis je d'une petite voix.  
- Je suis au courant pour Grey et toi...

Je sens mes larmes se déverser sur mes joues, j'ai dû mal à articuler mais je lui demande ''pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'a t-il abandonné.'' Elle me répond qu'il est perdu, il pensait être toujours là pour moi, mais il n'a pas réussit à me protéger et il s'en veut terriblement. Il parait qu'au moment de ma chute, ils étaient tous là et qu'il s'est précipité à mes côtés. Il avait pleuré et c'était la première fois pour tout le monde qu'ils le voyaient ainsi.

Mais je croyais qu'il ne s'en voulait plus, elle rajouta que ma déclaration au poste de police l'a quelque peu le chambouler. Il a dû croire qu'il était impuissant face à Cobra et que surtout il ne faisait pas le poids. Qu'il n'arriverait pas à me faire oublier toutes ces années aux côtés de ce monstre. Elle me berce tout doucement et je ne tarde pas à m'endormir après, épuisée par cette journée.

Il est dix heure quand je me réveille la maison est silencieuse, je descend les marches et découvre un mot dans la cuisine. Lisanna et Eflman sont en cours et Mirajane ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer, elle négocie quelques jours de congé supplémentaires, pour s'occuper de moi car je ne retourne pas au lycée avant une semaine.

Contre tout attente, la première personne à me rendre visite est le directeur, il est petit et moustachu et s'appelle Makarof Draer. Il me demande des nouvelles et il me dit que les cours que j'ai loupé pourrons être rattrapés si je le souhaite, à la place du club. Je ne sais pas encore pour l'instant donc je lui répond par "J'y réfléchirais". Il me sourit et me souhaite bon rétablissement avant de partir.

C'est Levy, accompagnée de Gajil qui viennent après. Ils s'excusent pour la petite enquête qu'ils ont mené sur moi, mais mon amie s'inquiétait pour moi. J'ai enfin compris ce qu'elle me cachait l'autre fois. Je les vois se lancer quelques coups d'œil, c'est sûr, entre eux il y a anguille sous roche. La jeune fille m'a apporté les cours que j'ai raté depuis la dernière fois, ainsi ça m'évitera des cours supplémentaires.

Elle est vraiment attentionnée, et comme ça demain je ne m'ennuierais pas trop. Ils finissent par rentrer, et Lisanna vient me voir à son tour. Elle me parle sa journée ce qu'il s'est passé, ce que les garçons on fait ou pas fait. Bref, elle me raconte un résumé de ce que j'ai loupé en restant cloîtrée ici. Cette après-midi j'avais voulu accompagner Mira en course mais elle a refusé m'intimant le repos.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai rattrapé une semaine de cours, et oui je suis trop forte. Je me vante peut être un peu non ? Après tout Mirajane et Fried , qui n'avaient pas classe aujourd'hui m'ont bien aidé. Bon même si les maths ça laisse toujours à désirer...

Voici mon troisième jour de convalescence, nous sommes mercredi après midi. Ma cousine à préféré sécher son club pour me tenir compagnie, Natsu devrait passer ce soir après le sien. En milieu d'après-midi c'est la visite de Jubia et Léon.

- Alors comment vas tu Luce ? Me demande mon meilleur ami.  
- On fait aller...  
- J'espère que la semaine prochaine tu auras la pêche car je compte bien rattraper tout ce temps perdue. Me dit il avec un clin d'œil.  
- Co-comment va Gr-grey ?

J'ai vraiment hésité à poser cette question, et c'est un gros blanc qui l'accueille, Lisanna regarde Léon de façon insistante pendant que lui garde les yeux rivés au sol. Jubia détourne le regard vers un autre côté de la pièce. Apparemment, c'est un sujet tabou, le fait que nous ne soyons plus ensemble a certainement dû faire le tour du Lycée...

- Et bien... c'est qu'il est malade depuis lundi. Répond finalement le Fullbuster.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Dis-je, légèrement paniquée.  
- Rien de grave rassure toi, une légère grippe...  
- Mais comment a t-il fait ? Il était en pleine forme dimanche...  
- Oui mais il est rentré tard... Il faisait froid et il était peu couvert du coup, voilà.

Il a erré dans les rue après m'avoir quitté ! Mirajane a sans doute raison il devait se sentir mal, par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé ou par rapport à Cobra. J'aimerais tant qu'il vienne me voir, ou alors peut être que je devrais y aller... Mais pour lui dire quoi ? Je retient un sanglot, c'est ma faute s'il est malade. Lisanna fronce les sourcils pour je ne sais qu'elle raison et elle regarde bizarrement le blanc.

Elle décide de les raccompagner jusqu'à la porte, je me faufile alors dans l'escalier pour savoir pourquoi ils ont agit si étrangement.

- Pourquoi tu lui a dit qu'il était malade ? Gronde la cadette des Strauss.  
- Parce que c'est mieux ainsi, si elle apprend qu'il va bien mais qu'il refuse de venir la voir ça risque de la faire souffrir. Explique t-il.  
- Et si jamais elle découvre le pot-au-rose elle va se sentir trahit car on lui aura menti et encore plus mal !

Je n'écoute pas plus la conversation et file dans ma chambre, alors ainsi il ne veut même plus me voir. Il me déteste sûrement pour ce que j'ai dit l'autre jour, ou peut-être ne veut t-il plus me toucher à cause de ce que Cobra m'a fait. Il me trouve sans doute sale et répugnante, il n'a pas complètement tord moi-même je le ressent ainsi. Il m'arrive encore de me réveiller en pleine lui à cause de ça.

Quand ma "cousine" remonte je lui dis que je suis un peu fatiguée et que je voudrais me reposer, elle sort alors de la chambre tout en m'informant qu'elle passerait un peu plus tard.

Nous voilà enfin samedi et dès demain je peux reprendre ma vie normale, pourtant j'ai quelques appréhensions pour lundi. Si jamais Grey m'insultait ou pire m'ignorait, comment pourrais-je le regarder à nouveau en face ? Je suis en plein sur mes devoirs de maths mais je n'arrive toujours pas à me concentrer. Je m'imagine toutes les possibilités de réaction de mon petit-ami, enfin mon ex-petit ami. Et s'il s'était trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ? Je n'ose même pas imaginer. J'ai le cœur brisé rien qu'en pensant cela.

Finalement, j'ai réussi à faire un exercice sur la vingtaine que je devais faire... j'ai toujours des doutes pleins le cœur.

- Lucy ! Viens en bas, il y a du monde pour toi !

Je cours au rez de chaussé et tout mes amis sont présents, même l'amie aux cheveux roses de Loki, je cherche frénétiquement une tête parmi eux mais il n'est pas là. Léon s'approche me demandant ce qui ne va pas, je lui sourie faussement en disant que tout va bien et que je suis heureuse que tout le monde soit là.

- Si tu cherches Grey, il est... il est toujours malade.

Je lui répond que ce n'est pas grave qu'il vaut mieux qu'il se soigne correctement, je sais qu'il ment mais il le fait pour moi alors je m'en contente. La soirée se déroule bien, nous mangeons, rigolons. J'en aurais presque oublié ma "dépression" de cette après-midi.

Mais quand vient l'heure pour tout le monde de rentrer je m'installe dans mon lit, mélancolique. J'aimerais qu'il soit là, me prenant dans ses bras, murmurant ces mots que je rêve d'entendre...

Allons, il suffit Lucy, je suis une fille forte maintenant. Lundi j'irais lui parler, lui demander des explications et m'excuser autant de fois que nécessaire et s'il veut toujours pas de moi je l'accepterais. J'aurais sûrement mal mais je préfère voir l'homme que j'aime heureux même si c'est sans moi !

* * *

Hello! Bon et bien voilà un nouveau chapitre. J'ai l'impression qu'on perçoit mien bien les sentiments de Lucy sur le coup, gomene je me rattraperais au prochain chapitre enfin j'espère y arriver du moins. Ce sera surement un bonus en PDV Grey bref vous verrez bien.

Un petit commentaire n'a jamais fait de mal.


	22. Grey nous raconte Bonus

**Chapitre 22 Grey nous raconte [Bonus]**

Je vois Lucy trembler un peu durant ses aveux à la police, je me sens tellement inutile si seulement j'avais été moins bête ce jour-là peut-être que j'aurais pu la retenir. Et lui éviter toute cette souffrance, je suis tellement mal, le souvenir de notre visite chez Cobra me laisse un goût amer dans la bouche.

[Flash back]

Nous y sommes enfin je vais pouvoir récupérer ma petite amie des mains de ce salaud. On en a mit du temps à le faire plonger, mais on a finalement réussi. J'espère qu'il n'a rien fait à Luce sinon je l'écrase comme un insecte et je m'en fiche de finir en prison pour ça.

Nous entrons dans l'immense hall, la police ne tardera pas à arriver. Les domestiques sont assez paniqués, je vois enfin ce Cobra en haut des escaliers, nous jetant un regard dédaigneux. Loki prend la parole le premier, lui demandant de nous remettre Lucy sans faire d'histoire car elle n'est plus sa fiancée, le contrat a été rompu. Plus tôt dans la journée, on a vu Jude Heartfilia, on lui a tout dit pour Luce, il a fait genre qu'il ne savait pas et il a accepté d'annuler ce mariage bidon et que Mirajane prenne la garde de sa fille.

Nous ne l'aurions pas trouvé sans l'amie anonyme qui nous a donné toutes les infos, Sherry Brandy, qu'elle s'appelle. Bref, Cobra devient colérique, il cri que si on veut cette traînée et bien qu'il allait nous la donner, après tout, elle ne lui apportait que des emmerdes.

J'ai vraiment envie de le tuer ! Mais je suis retenu par Léon et Gerard, et pourtant, je vois autant de colère dans leurs yeux alors pourquoi me laissent-ils pas régler cela ?

Nous attendons cinq minutes, quand, on entend un cri plaintif venir de l'étage supérieur, j'ai l'impression de connaitre cette voix. Ne me dite pas que...

L'enflure, il la traîne par les cheveux, je vais l'égorger, je vais le massacrer, en plus ma Luce implore son pardon. Je hais ce type, je veux le voir pourrir au fond d'un trou, le voir agonisant la bouche ouverte. Il la lève d'un coup.

- Tenez reprenez cette chose.

Il la jette sans ménagement dans les escaliers, tout ce passe comme au ralenti, je n'arrive pas à y croire, je suis bloqué, la voyant heurter le sol et finir sa chute. Mon cœur se brise, mon monde s'effondre. Lisanna et Mirajane sont déjà à ses côtés lui disant qu'elle ne doit pas fermer les yeux et qu'il faut vite appeler une ambulance. Mes poings se serrent au point de me faire saigner, et la j'entends un rire mauvais s'élever. Je ne peux plus me retenir alors je fonce sur lui mais Léon me retient une nouvelle fois.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens mais lui casser la gueule ne servira à rien, ce n'est pas ce que Lucy voudrait. Alors calme-toi, Grey. M'ordonne t-il.

Comment pourrait-il comprendre ? Je le repousse violemment avant de reprendre ma course et d'être mis à terre par Gérard, Gajil et Loki.

- Je vais le buter !  
- Toi ? Me fait par rire, gamin, vous allez tous finir par implorer ma pitié.  
- Plutôt crever !

Je n'arrive pas à me relever, les autres m'écrasent au sol, j'entends enfin les sirènes de l'ambulance et des policiers. Ces derniers embarquent Cobra, et les hommes en blanc se précipitent sur Luce. Ma Luce que je vois recouverte d'ecchymoses, les gars finissent par me relâcher. Je monte alors aux cotés de ma blonde, elle a un masque sur le visage pour respirer. Les médecins dans l'ambulance sont en panique. Mais tout le brouhaha autour n'est pour moi qu'un fond sonore entendu comme si je me trouvais à mille lieux d'ici. Je regarde son visage si beau qui a aujourd'hui les trait tirés par la fatigue et la tristesse.

[Fin du flash back]

Je crois que c'est à partir de ce moment-là que je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais pas à la hauteur pour elle, moi qui n'ai pas su la protéger, moi qui n'ai pensé qu'à moi le jour où il me l'a prise. Je ne peux rien pour elle, je suis inutile, elle mérite tellement mieux. Cette fille qui a réussi à me faire tomber amoureux pour la première fois de toute ma vie, elle m'a tiré de ma part de solitude. Je ne peux pas la garder près de moi, je ne la ferais que plus souffrir, je ne suis pas assez fort pour panser toute ses blessures. Je ne sers à rien.

La police aborde un dernier sujet, celui que je ne voulait pas entendre car je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me maîtriser si la réponse est positive. S'il vous plait, faites qu'il n'ait pas abusé d'elle, je ne le supporterais pas. Pourquoi ne répond t-elle pas ? Non, je ne veux pas y croire, ses mains tremblent, ils vont la remettre en panique totale.

- Ça suffit pour l'instant vous voyez bien qu'elle est épuisée !  
- Grey, ils sont obligés de poser ce genre de questions. Intervient ma mère.  
- Je m'en fout, elle ne va pas bien alors elle va se reposer deux petites minutes.

Ils m'écoutent enfin mais en ouvrant la porte, Cobra passe, j'ai juste envie de lui refaire le portrait. Je me contient jusqu'au moment où il me regard avec son sourire narquois au lèvres.

- T'a t-elle dit le nombre de fois qu'on s'est envoyé en l'air ? Le nombre de fois où elle a crié parce qu'elle en voulait plus ?

Je vais le tuer, il me cherche ce salaud. Il l'a violé, il vient de l'avouer. Je serre mes poings, prêt à lui casser la gueule, mais ma mère m'arrête. Il continu pourtant ce sale vicelard à débiter des inepties. Je n'ai jamais haïs quelqu'un autant que lui.

Il se met à insulter la mère de Lucy et elle avec, il dit que c'est une traînée. Comme ose t-il ? Je ne sais pas comment je me contient encore mais mes jointures me font mal tellement je serre les poings ainsi que ma mâchoire. Ma petite amie commence à se reprendre, lui demandant de se taire et elle finit par déverser toute sa haine qu'elle a contre lui, j'en reste coi. Mais il s'y remet à son tour, il nous avoue enfin tout ce qu'il lui a fait subir, le fumier.

- Je t'avais aimé, j'aurais tout fait pour toi, dit elle quelque peu calmée, les larmes aux yeux. Mais tu as tout foutue en l'air avec tes idioties, si seulement tu n'avais pas changé peut être que l'on serait heureux toi et moi. Mais maintenant tu n'es plus rien, ni mon ami, ni quoi que ce soit, juste un obstacles que je franchirais d'un simple pas. Je t'aimais sincèrement, Cobra.

Cette phrase me fait comme l'effet d'un couteau en plein cœur, pourtant j'aurais dû m'en douter qu'elle l'aimait. Certes, elle utilise l'imparfait mais ça me fait quand même mal de savoir tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui. Comment moi je pourrais lui faire oublier cette amour qui la conduite à la violence ?

Je ne peux pas lutter contre ça, et si un jour moi aussi je devenais comme ça ? Je suis de nature possessif et jaloux, je ne sais pas si je pourrais me retenir si je voyais un autre homme tourner un peu trop autour d'elle. Pourrais-je lever la main sur elle ? Je n'en sais rien, ce que je sais c'est que j'ai peur de lui faire du mal. Je ne peux pas rester avec elle.

Je suis resté dans mes réflexions jusqu'à l'arrivée à Magnolia, je lui prend alors sa valise pour arriver jusque chez Lisanna. Je viens de prendre la pire décision de ma vie, mais c'est pour elle que je le fait, pour qu'elle puisse passer à autre chose et vivre avec quelqu'un qui saura vraiment la rendre heureuse et lui faire oublier ces heures sombres. J'ai dû mal à faire sortir ces mots mais il faut qu'ils sortent.

- Je pense qu'on devrais faire une pause. Dis-je dans un souffle. Tu as l'air perdu dans tes sentiments et je ne voudrais pas tout brusquer... Et je ne voudrais pas te blesser. Je suis en colère et j'ai peur d'être jaloux de ce type car tu l'a aimé avant moi, je ne voudrais pas que ça foute tout en l'air entre nous.

Je pense que c'est plus une excuse pour moi même que pour elle. Je suis tellement con, je ne peux même pas lui dire ce que je pense vraiment. En fait, je ne sais même pas ce que je veux vraiment, je sors de la pièce sans la regarder sinon je reviendrais sur mes paroles. Je marche dans la rue, j'ai envie de faire le chemin en sens inverse, de la prendre dans mes bras. Lui dire que je suis désolé que je ne le pensais pas, que je ferais tout pour devenir quelqu'un qui puisse lui apporter tout ce dont elle a besoin. Mais tout ça ne serait que des paroles en l'air, je sais bien que je ne suis pas fait pour elle.

Voilà une semaine que tout ça a eu lieu et que j'ai rompu avec la fille que j'aime le plus au monde. Et je me sens vide, tous les jours Léon m'a proposé d'aller la voir mais je ne peux pas, et je ne veux pas. Si jamais j'allais chez elle je ne supporterais pas de la voir malheureuse et je me jetterais à ses pieds, implorant son pardon, la suppliant de me laisser une chance de redevenir son petit ami. Mais pourquoi ? Pour la rendre encore plus triste qu'elle ne l'est déjà ? Je n'ai pas ma place à ses côtés, quelqu'un comme Léon serait plus adapté.

Ce soir, ils font tous la fête pour son rétablissement et je suis là chez moi à me morfondre. Ma mère frappe doucement à la porte avant d'entrer, un repas chaud dans les mains.

- Tu sais, Grey, je suis fière de t'avoir pour fils, tu es un garçon bien... Peut-être un peu trop exhibitionniste sur les bords, rit-elle, mais tu es courageux et plein de bonne volonté. Lucy a vraiment de la chance qu'un garçon comme toi l'aime.  
- Je ne la mérite pas...  
- Bien au contraire, après tout ce qu'elle a vécu il lui faut un garçon bien à ses côtés et tu es le seul qui puisse la rendre heureuse.  
- Tu as tord, je suis quelqu'un de possessif et jaloux et si je ne l'étais pas elle ne serait jamais partie... Et je pourrais continuer à la tenir dans mes bras... Je n'aurais pas cette peur qui me ronge, cette peur de lever la main sur elle...  
- Si tu gardes cette peur toujours au fond de toi alors tu pourras toujours la protéger car tu ne le ferra jamais. Dit-elle avant de se lever.  
- Maman ?  
- Oui ?  
- ... Merci

* * *

Salut! Voilà le nouveau chapitre du point de vue de Grey, et oui il fallait bien que l'on sache ce que ressentait notre ami après toute ces épreuves... et Oui lui aussi souffre à sa façon. Va t-il se remettre avec Lucy? tel et la question.

Tu aime cette fic? et bien fait en par à tes amis!


	23. Je t'aime

**Chapitre 23 Je t'aime**

Ça y est, je suis devant le lycée. Mais, je suis bloquée, toutes mes résolutions d'hier sont tombées à l'eau. Je ne pense pas avoir le courage de lui parler, mon coeur se met à battre rapidement. Je serre dans ma main mon sac comme un signe de protection. J'ai peur de le voir en face à face...

- Ohayo, Lucy !

Cana m'a pratiquement hurlé dessus tout en me donnant une grande tape dans le dos. Je manque de tomber par terre, elle me fait un immense sourire. On peut dire qu'elle est arrivé au bon moment, j'étais prête à faire demi tour. Je vois Grey qui arrive, aller, ma grande c'est le moment. Mais bon sang, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Avance ! Mais pourquoi mon corps ne m'obéit-il pas ?  
Je suis pétrifiée, au moment où il passe devant nous, il ne m'a même pas jeter un seul coup d'oeil, j'en étais sûre il me déteste. Se faire ignorer est pire que tout... Pourquoi ne me dit il pas franchement ce qu'il pense ?

- Arrêtes de faire cette tête là, Lucy. Il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées.  
- Laisse tomber, Cana... Je comprends très bien sa réaction.  
- Enfin, ouvre les yeux, Lulu ! Il n'a pas ignoré que toi, il a ignoré tout le monde et même les piques de Natsu ne l'ont pas fait réagir. Si tu veux mon avis, il cherche un moyen de se faire pardonner.  
- Tu-tu crois ?  
- Evidemment, foi de Cana Alperona !

Je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle soit vraiment fiable comme fille, cependant, après tout, elle n'a pas tord. D'habitude, il se serait jeté directement sur Natsu. Mais là, rien. Comme s'il n'était pas là, aller, Lulu crois-y. Je prends une grande inspiration et le suis tout droit vers la salle de cours tout en essayant de le rattraper afin de lui parler.

Le bougre, il a de grande jambe. J'ai dû mal, bon et bien tant pis, si je me fiche la honte je vais courir. Voilà, j'y suis presque, juste avant la salle de cours. Je lui prend alors le bras pour le retourner. Mais je viens de perdre ma voix, je ne sais absolument pas par quoi commencer. Il est tout aussi muet que moi, ses yeux sont grands ouverts et sa bouche entrouverte, me laissant penser qu'il est surpris de mon intervention. Cana avait raison il était complètement perdu dans ses pensées.  
D'ailleurs, même comme ça il est vraiment mignon, ses lèvres sont affreusement tentantes, il suffirait juste que je me mette sur la pointe de pied pour...

Mais mince à quoi je pense moi ? Il faut d'abord que je fasse mes excuses, non il faut en premier lui dire que je l'aime. Non, c'est idiot, il vaut mieux que je lui parle normalement.

Je prononce alors son prénom, au même moment où il prononce le mien, zut. Et maintenant on a l'air de deux idiots à bafouiller pour que l'autre commence.

- Jeune gens le cours a commencé, alors allez vous asseoir à vos places. Nous informe Combolt-sensei.

Et voilà, une occasion de lui parler fichue en l'air à cause des cours. Pas grave, j'essaierais plus tard. Pendant tout le cours j'ai lancé des coups d'oeil dans sa direction mais il n'y répond pas. Une boule se forme dans mon estomac, j'ai peur qu'il me rejette. J'ai la tête qui tourne.

La sonnerie me sort de ma transe, encore une heure de cours et je pourrais lui parler, mais, et si je n'arrive pas à parler à lui expliquer et qu'il me dise que tout est bel et bien terminé ? Je commence à voir trouble, des larmes se forment aux coins de mes yeux, non, il ne faut pas, ressaisie-toi. Tu ne va pas pleurer en plein cours quand même. Eh mince, je sens ses traîtresses couler sur mes joues, je regarde par la fenêtre en espérant que personne ne va le remarquer, mais c'est sans compter sur Léon qui est juste derrière moi.

Je le sens me regarder, il soupire et se retourne, au moins il ne va pas me forcer à en parler...

- Grey, espèce de triple buse ! J'ai vraiment honte d'être ton frère ! Hurle soudain le blanc.  
- Mais, de quoi tu parles, abruti ? Répond sèchement son frère.  
- Comment peux-tu faire pleurer une fille et te regarder dans la glace le matin ?

Je n'ose même pas me retourner vers le reste de la classe mais je sens que tous convergent leurs regards dans ma direction. Je me sens complètement gênée, je ne veux pas rester ici une minute de plus. Je me lève et pars en courant de la salle. Léon espèce de crétin, je ne voulais pas que tout le monde voit ça.

Je me retrouve dans le parc de la ville je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai couru mais je suis toute essoufflée et ma gorge est nouée. Je sanglote comme une petite fille, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un me saisisse par le bras, je lâche alors un cri strident. J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu une scène similaire, tout s'embrouille dans ma tête. Je place mes bras de façon à me protéger et je tremble. Mais ne sentant rien venir je finis par ouvrir un oeil.

C'est Grey, il est là devant moi, la tête baissé.

- Gr-Grey ?!  
- Désolé, Luce, je t'ai fait peur encore une fois. S'excuse t-il.  
- Ce n'est pas grave...  
- Bien sûr que si ! Tu trembles et tu pleures, tout ça par ma faute...  
- Je-je...  
- Et pourtant, j'ai toujours envie d'être près de toi, de te protéger. Mais j'ai l'impression de pas être à la hauteur, de tout faire de travers. J'ai peur de devenir comme lui, de te faire souffrir. Et je me trouve égoïste de chercher à ce que tu me pardonnes, mais je voudrais absolument savoir si tu voudrais redevenir ma petite amie ?

Je reste pantoise, il serre les poings et a toujours la tête baissé. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, il m'aime toujours. Je recommence à pleurer, mais de joie cette fois. je me jette dans ses bras pour déverser toute ces larmes.

Nous sommes chez lui, je n'ai pas voulu retourner en cours à cause de la scène que j'ai faite et j'étais un peu fatiguée. Nous sommes donc dans sa chambre, je dors à moitié sur son lit, et surtout dans ses bras. Je lui ai bien fait comprendre qu'il ne sera jamais Cobra, qu'ils étaient complètement différents, et que c'est lui, et lui seul, que j'aime.

Je me mets à dessiner des cercles sur son torse avec mes doigts machinalement, il fait de même sur mon épaule droite. Je me sens tellement bien, j'entoure sa jambe droite de la mienne, je cherche ce contact afin de me rassurer. Il me pousse alors sur le lit afin de se retrouver au dessus de moi, je ne cherche pas à comprendre et l'embrasse.

Notre baiser devient plus intense, je passe mes doigts dans ses cheveux, les entortillant de temps en temps. Il passe ses mains sur mes bras pour finalement les descendre sur mes hanches. Je fais alors descendre ma paume gauche sur son torse, qui est déjà nu.

Il remonte doucement mon T-shirt d'une main tandis que l'autre s'approche de mon intimité. Je me bloque alors, repensant à Cobra, je prends peur. Mes doigts se crispent dans ses cheveux et j'attrape sa main. Il s'arrête, je ne veux pas croiser son regard, je suis terrifiée. Il fait alors un geste que je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il puisse faire dans une telle situation, il me serre fort dans ses bras, mettant sa tête dans mon cou.

- Laisse-moi...effacer toute trace de lui sur ton corps, Luce. S'il te plait.

Cela sonne comme une supplique, je réponds alors à son étreinte, je lui dit que je l'aime, je lui répète même plusieurs fois. Il me serre encore plus fort. Il me dit qu'il m'aime aussi.

* * *

Oahyo minna! Et voilà l'avant dernier chapitre officielle de cette fiction, et oui c'est bientôt la fin mais que voulez vous toute bonne chose à une fin. Sinon pas trop brabant ce chapitre? On se revoit au finale!


	24. En route vers l'avenir

**Chapitre 24 En route vers l'avenir**

Je me suis réveillée dans les bras de Grey, je ne sais pas trop l'heure qu'il est mais il fait jour, je regarde alors sur le réveil où il est indiqué neuf heure. Eh zut, on a loupé le début des cours...

Je m'étire et je pars au petit coin, non sans prendre un T-shirt dans l'armoire de mon petit-ami et je remet aussi quelque chose sur les fesses, je ne veux pas trop me retrouver nue devant Léon, quoique, lui il est sûrement en cours. Quand je sort des toilettes, je croise madame Fullbuster qui me fait un grand sourire.

- Je suis contente que vous vous soyez enfin réconciliés tous les deux.  
- Ah, merci...  
- Mais j'espère que vous avez pensé à vous protéger au moins.  
- C'est-à-dire que... Oui. Répondis-je, embarrassée de parler de ça avec elle.  
- Aller, habille toi et viens déjeuner, on va aller voir un gynécologue, on est jamais trop prudent. Dit-elle en rigolant.

Je crois que je suis devenue rouge de la tête aux pieds, je retourne vite dans la chambre du brun et m'habille. Il se réveille encore groggy, il me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse dans le cou. Tout mon corps s'électrise à ce contact. Puis, il met son pantalon avant de m'accompagner petit-déjeuner. Sa mère lui fait un mot d'absence pour hier et ce matin. Elle ne m'en fait pas, n'étant pas ma tutrice légale mais de tout façon elle m'emmène voir le médecin.

Bon, je fais un dernier bisou avant de me séparer de mon amoureux. Je suis alors sa mère jusqu'au centre ville. Nous arrivons enfin au cabinet, nous nous installons dans la salle d'attente. Je dois avouer que je suis quelque peu nerveuse. Après tout, seul Grey m'a vue nue, enfin, il y a aussi Cobra mais là c'est un homme que je ne connais pas. Il va certainement me poser des tas de questions plus ou moins gênantes...

Je suis partie, furieuse, non mais cet homme pose des questions vraiment horribles ! Il voulait savoir si j'avais trompé mon petit-ami. Mais pour qui m'a t-il prise ? Bon, c'est une question tout à fait normale mais quand même, je trouve ça insultant ! Madame Fullbuster me regarde avec des yeux rieurs depuis que j'ai hurlé sur le gynécologue pour sa question, je suis terriblement gênée. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était heureuse de me voir réagir de cette façon, car cela veut dire que j'apprécie beaucoup son fils.

- En tous cas, j'espère que vous aurez vite des enfants ! Mais vous devez vous marier avant.  
- Je-je... Nous... C'est que... Je bégaie, je ne sais plus quoi lui dire.  
- Je plaisante, vous êtes encore jeunes pour tout ça. Rigole t-elle.

Elle m'ébouriffe les cheveux avant de me montrer qu'on est arrivées, mais je n'ai pas mes affaires de cours, comment je vais faire ? Et je n'ai pas de mot d'absence... Voyant mon désarroi, Ul me rassure en m'affirmant que Mira a déjà prévue le coup.

Je suis devant la porte de la classe, je suis légèrement nerveuse, c'est le cours d'anglais maintenant si je me souvient bien. Bon ça va, Yukino-sensei est gentille, je ne me ferais pas enguirlander. Mais comment tous les autres vont-ils réagir ? ils vont sûrement se moquer de moi...

J'ouvre finalement cette fichue porte alors qu'une touffe blanche se précipite dans mes bras, c'est Lisanna. Elle me fait un immense sourire, tout le monde se lève après elle pour venir à ma rencontre, même le sensei. Ils me demandent chacun leur tour comment je vais.

Pour une fois, c'est une larme de joie qui coule sur ma joue. Je leur sourie et affirme que je vais bien. Grey s'approche et m'embrasse devant tout le monde. J'entends certaines personnes siffler et d'autres demander d'aller faire ça ailleurs. Oh mon dieu, et il l'a fait exprès cet espèce d'idiot qui me sert de petit-ami !

- Pourquoi ils ont besoin d'un hôtel ? Questionne Natsu.  
- Laisse tomber. Soupire la blanche, blasée.  
- Bah quoi, la chambre de Grey est trop petite ? Redemande t-il.  
- Attends, tête à flamme Tu sais de quoi on parle au moins ?  
- Pour qui tu me prends, l'frigo ? Je suis pas un gamin ! Crie t-il.  
- Tu parles. Tu t'entraînes certainement tout seul dans ta chambre. Se moque Gajil.  
- Je... J'attends juste une fille bien. Murmure t-il.

Il croise alors le regard de Lisanna et rougit encore plus qu'il ne l'est, puis regarde ses pieds. Oho, ça, c'est intéressant. Même elle est gênée, d'ailleurs elle prend sa défense. Elle dit que c'est très bien, qu'elle trouve que c'est mieux de perdre sa virginité à deux. Tout le monde les sifflent, Cana pousse alors mon amie sur notre camarade en leur disant qu'ils n'ont qu'à le faire tous les deux. Ils s'écartent automatiquement l'un de l'autre. Je m'approche alors d'elle et lui souffle à l'oreille que c'est peut-être le bon moment.

- Na-Natsu...  
- O-oui ?  
- Je-je... Oh, et puis zut !

Elle se jette sur ses lèvres sans rien dire de plus, un grand silence se fait. Le pauvre rose en est estomaqué. Ses bras sont ouverts comme s'il ne l'avait pas encore réceptionné et ses yeux sont aussi grands ouverts. Je crois que son teint fait concurrence à la couleur de cheveux d'Erza. Et lorsqu'elle s'éloigne il est toujours dans la même position, il a dû mal à prononcer son prénom.

C'est à ce moment que choisit la prof pour reprendre son cours ne permettant pas à Natsu de répondre. Pas que ça m'ennuie mais pour de l'anglais ça ne m'aurait pas déranger qu'on continue. Je m'apprête à avancer à ma place, quand, Grey décide subitement de se pencher vers moi pour me mordre l'oreille. Je pousse donc un petit cri que tout le monde remarque et je file à ma place. Il va finir par m'épuiser, ou me rendre folle. Je le fusille du regard dès qu'il s'est assis à sa place mais ma grimace se transforme vite en sourire... Je ne peux absolument pas lui résister, lui et son air si craquant.

Deux mois sont passés et c'est bientôt noël. Il y a quelques jours que le procès contre la famille de Cobra q'est fini. Nous l'avons gagné mais ça n'a pas été si facile. Il nous a fallut un mois pour en arriver à ce jugement, j'ai reçu des dédommagements, ce n'est pas ça qui va effacer toute ces années... Je pense m'en servir pour acheter un appartement et ainsi ne plus déranger les Strauss, mais ma tutrice est contre, elle préfère que je m'en serve pour continuer mes études.

Je n'ai rien contre les études, mais je ne veux pas vivre en dépendant d'eux. Je voudrais pouvoir vivre comme je l'entend en me trouvant un petit boulot, et pourquoi pas écrire un livre. Malheureusement, l'appart' que je veux a été vendu juste avant que je ne me décide. Je me rabats donc sur les autres et Grey m'a proposé de chercher avec moi. Après tout, il viendra souvent. Bon, là n'est pas la question aujourd'hui, parce que je vais manger chez mon petit-ami qui souhaite me présenter à sa soeur qui est enfin sortie de l'hôpital.

Je frappe à sa porte, légèrement tendue. Peut-être ne va t-elle pas m'apprécier, je vois alors une femme ouvrir la porte. Depuis quand Ul a les cheveux longs ?

- Viens entres ! Tu dois être Lucy, on m'a tellement parler de toi que j'ai l'impression de te connaitre depuis des années. Je suis Ultear Fullbuster, enchantée.  
- En-enchantée.

Je rentre à sa suite, elle est tout sourire et elle ressemble beaucoup à sa mère. En fait, si je ne les connaissait pas tant que ça j'aurais juré qu'elles étaient soeurs. Léon vient m'accueillir et me dit que je suis en avance et que mon amoureux est dans sa chambre. Je voulais monter le voir mais sa soeur me retient en bas en me posant tout un tas de questions. Elle me demande si on l'a déjà fait. Oh mon dieu, elle ne se déshabille pas comme ses frères mais elle aussi est une perverse qu'eux !

Finalement, il descend et vient m'embrasser avant de passer à table. Ul me propose de passer noël avec eux mais malheureusement j'ai déjà promis de partir à la montagne avec les Strauss.

- Ah, c'est pour ça que Grey emballait déjà ton cadeau. Réfléchit tout haut Léon.  
- Mais, tais-toi ! Hurle mon petit-ami. C'était censé être une surprise !  
- Heureusement que Léon a été adopté, sinon je me ferais un soucis pour les cerveaux de toute cette famille et des futurs enfants de Lucy. Lance Ultear en me faisant un clin d'oeil. Quoique, pour Grey je pense que lui aussi a été adopté.  
- Tu vas voir qui a un cerveau, sale...  
- Ça suffit, les enfants, pas de bagarre !  
- Ma pauvre Lucy, trouve-toi un garçon plus intelligent... Soupire t-elle.

Je rigole avec elle. Elle se met à lancer des piques à ses frères tout en m'en racontant des vertes et des pas mûres à propos d'eux. Ul désespère car les garçons sont en sous-vêtements et en train de se battre. Cette ambiance est vraiment conviviale, je suis tellement heureuse d'être là.

A la fin du repas, on s'assoit dans le salon. Tous me regarde avec un grand sourire tandis que Grey me tend un petit coffret. Je me sens un peu mal, car après tout je n'ai rien pour eux. Ils rient et me disent que c'est pas grave. Leon me presse à ouvrir le cadeau. Je défais donc le noeud et ouvre la boite pour y découvrir, une clé ? Je les regarde sans comprendre.

- Tu as dit que tu voulais un appartement, non ? Me rappelle Leon.  
- Et puis Mirajane est au courant, il est près de l'université en plus. Me sourit Ul.  
- Je sais que c'est pas celui que tu voulais mais il lui ressemble un peu, et tu pourras continuer tes études dans la littérature.

Je ne veux pas vraiment continuer mes études mais je les remercie chaleureusement. Ce soir, je suis sur le lit de Grey, dans ses bras. Il me dit qu'il veut arrêter ses études dès qu'il aura son diplôme, c'est-à-dire dans un peu plus d'un an. On replonge dans un silence relaxant laissant la respiration de l'autre nous bercer.

- Grey ?  
- Hum ?  
- Je suis vraiment heureuse de t'avoir rencontré.

Il m'embrasse sur le front et me dit exactement la même chose. Je suis sûre qu'aujourd'hui, je peux l'affirmer : ma vie est parfaite, j'ai un petit-ami aimant est un tas d'amis exceptionnels. Mes ennuies sont fini. Oui, la vie me sourit enfin, je suis vraiment heureuse...

**The End!**

* * *

Salut à tous! Et voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fiction, merci à ceux qui l'on suivit, ceux qui on commenter et je vous dit à la prochaine car oui j'ai d'autre fic en tête! En plus de celle en cours mais je vais finir les premiers on verra après.

Il y a un chapitre bonus qui vous attend


	25. Enceinte!

**Chapitre 25 Enceinte?! [Bonus]**

Voilà pratiquement deux ans que j'ai rencontré Lucy. Aujourd'hui nous vivons tous les deux dans un appartement. Elle a finalement continué ses études après avoir été convaincu par Mira et Fried, elle est vraiment épanouie et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. J'ai arrêté les études et je travaille au bar avec la soeur de Lisanna, il est devenu vraiment populaire et de plus en plus de monde vient.

Ce soir encore, je suis sorti un peu en retard, Luce doit déjà être rentrée, elle finissait tôt de toutes façons. Je me dépêche quand même, c'est que même en une journée elle arrive à me manquer, je suis un peu guimauve mais je m'en fiche. Tiens, j'entends des rires dans l'appartement, elle doit avoir invité une amie, et vue les chaussures à l'entrée, j'opterais pour Levy.

Quand je rentre dans la pièce en leur annonçant mon arrivée, la discussion se stoppe et la bleue s'empresse de cacher quelque chose dans son sac à main. Eh bien, niveau discrétion elles repasseront. Mais bon, c'est pas la première fois qu'elle me font des cachotteries, c'est sûrement pour le livre que ma petite-amie écrit, celui dont je ne suis pas censé connaitre l'existence mais que j'ai déjà trouvé et lu.

- Tiens, salut Levy. Tu t'es encore disputée avec Gajil ? Dis-je.  
- Arrêtes ! Ça m'est arrivée une seule fois. Tu vas pas me la ressortir à chaque fois que je viens. Boude t-elle.  
- Je plaisante. Bon, je vais prendre ma douche. Je vous laisse.

J'embrasse tout de même ma blonde avant d'y aller et essaye de jeter un coup d'oeil discret vers le sac de Levy mais elle a la main dessus. Eh zut, je ne saurais pas ce que c'est. Je rentre dans la chambre et ouvre les tiroirs pour me prendre des affaires propres, je vérifie aussi la cachette de Lucy. Le livre est toujours là, je me demande ce qu'elle peuvent me cacher alors, encore une histoire de fille.

Je repasse devant elles avant de m'enfermer dans la salle de bain, j'ouvre le robinet de la douche et colle mon oreille à la porte. Non, je n'espionne pas ma petite-amie, je me renseigne, c'est tout. J'entends des chuchotements mais j'arrive à distinguer ce qu'elles disent.

- Prends le avec toi je ne voudrais pas que Grey tombe dessus, sinon il risque de tout comprendre et ça ficherait ma surprise en l'air.  
- Et tu comptes lui dire quand ?  
- Quand je serai sûre ! J'ai rendez-vous dans quelques semaines voire deux mois...

Bon, c'est une surprise pour moi. Je ne veux pas lui gâcher son plaisir alors je me glisse sous la douche. Je me demande bien ce qu'elle compte m'offrir, pourtant on a le temps avant noël. Mon anniversaire aussi d'ailleurs. Je sors finalement de la douche, je me met devant le lavabo et prend ma brosse à dent, lorsque je repose le dentifrice celui-ci tombe dans la poubelle. Je suis un vrai boulet.

Tiens, il y a un truc bizarre dedans, on dirait un test de grossesse... Non pas possible, ça ne veut rien dire. Je fouille pour trouver la boite et la notice...

Ça alors, je vais être papa ? C'est ça sa surprise ? Non, elle me l'aurait tout de même dit. Nom de dieu, un bébé à notre âge, c'est trop tôt, non ? Mais elle veux surement le garder sinon elle n'aurait pas cette air joyeux... Il va falloir que je travail plus pour accueillir le petit nouveau, voir Lucy avec un telle sourire me renforce dans l'idée qu'avoir cette enfant et pas une si mauvaise chose.

Mince, Lucy frappe à la porte, me demandant si tout va bien, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, trop plongé dans mes réflexion. Bon, respire et fais comme si je n'étais au courant de rien. Je suis trop heureux, elle va se douter de quelque chose, c'est certain.

Je sors de la salle de bain et elle me regarde avec cette moue inquiète, si adorable. Je vais avoir un enfant avec cette si jolie fille, je dois rêver. Je l'embrasse alors pour lui montrer toute mon affection et ainsi cacher le sourire béat qui doit orné mes lèvres, et... C'est un échec.

- Eh bien, Grey qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureux ? Me demande t-elle.  
- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureux de revoir ma petite-amie après une journée de dur labeur ? Je tente, comme diversion.  
- Je penserais que tu aurais faim avant, mais si tu en as envie... et je ne peux rien te refuser de toute façon. Rigole t-elle.

Ça n'a pas pris la tournure que je croyais mais je ne vais pas me plaindre, elle m'entraîne alors dans la chambre avec un regard plein d'envie. Cette fille me rendra fou, mais c'est pas grave, si elle le désire ainsi je ferais dans son sens.

Voilà un peu plus d'une semaine que j'ai découvert qu'elle était enceinte, elle ne m'a toujours rien dit, et je fais comme si je ne savais rien. Leon m'a conseillé de faire attention à elle, car une femme enceinte et bien plus fragile, je fais donc tout pour qu'elle en face un minimum. Et d'après lui, elle est sûrement enceint d'un mois, car c'est le temps minimum pour qu'une femme s'en rende compte.

D'après Loki, elle est censée avoir des sautes d'humeur ou même des nausées, du moins pendant le premier mois. Je dois dire que je n'ai pas fait attention, vue que je n'étais pas au courant mais je l'avais déjà entendu s'énerver sur un devoir puis tout de suite après me sauter dessus pour dire qu'elle m'aime. Par contre, côté nausée, elle ne m'a pas donné cette impression...

Etant samedi, et ne l'ayant pas vu au bar, elle doit certainement être à la maison. Elle a dû inviter quelqu'un pour ne pas se sentir seule. Ah, qu'est ce que je disais, je reconnais la voix de Lisanna.

- On va enfin savoir si c'est un garçon ou une fille! Crie la blanche, hystérique.

Je ferme doucement la porte, et avance discrètement pour pouvoir mieux écouter la conversation. Je sais, c'est mal. Mais je fais comme je peux pour avoir des infos...

- Il faudra attendre le rendez vous chez le gynécologue.  
- Oui, j'ai hâte d'être mercredi ! S'excite son amie.  
- Personnellement, je préfère avoir la surprise.  
- Oui, mais ma curiosité l'emporte toujours. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais on devrait réfléchir au prénom pour l'enfant. Que pense-tu de Jenny pour une fille et Hibiki si c'est un garçon ?  
- J'aurais plutôt préféré Sheila ou Layla si c'est une fille. Et Sting pour un garçon.

Oui, c'est sûr Sheila ou Layla c'est plus mignon pour une fille. Ma blonde a toujours les meilleurs idées. Par contre, pour le garçon je préfère l'appeler Rogue. Mais pour l'instant je n'ai pas à donner mon avis. Mince j'ai fait tombé le livre qui se trouvait sur la petit table de l'entrée.

Lucy arrive alors en courant pour voir ce qu'il se passe, j'ouvre vite la porte pour faire croire que je viens de rentrer. Je lui souris comme, je l'espère, d'habitude. Lisanna apparaît à son tour, me salut et me dit qu'elle doit y aller. Je lui dit donc au revoir et embrasse Lucy. Je me dirige alors vers la cuisine pour boire et Lucy me suit. J'aime ça chez elle car dès que je rentre elle ne peut pas se passer de moi, je la trouve vraiment trop mignonne.

Elle me dit qu'elle va préparer le repas, elle se met alors sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir récupérer ce dont elle a besoin. J'en profite pour regarder son ventre légèrement découvert, il n'a pas l'air de s'être arrondie, il parait que ce n'est pas toujours visible au début chez certaine femme. Finalement je me dirige vers elle et prend ce qu'elle voulait je l'embrasse sur le haut de la tête avant d'allé lui dire de se reposé et que je ferrais à manger.

- Tu es vraiment bizarre, Grey. Soupire t-elle.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Depuis quelques semaines, tu ne me laisses pratiquement rien faire et tu me demandes toujours de me reposer. A croire que je suis gravement malade.

Oups, je suis grillé. je lui souris nerveusement et lui dit que c'est parce que je l'aime. Elle soupire à nouveau et s'installe sur une chaise tout en me regardant préparer à manger. Je ne peux pas lui dire sinon je gâcherais tout...

Bon, deux semaines de plus sont passées et son ventre ne s'est toujours pas arrondie. Léon affirme que c'est parce que je la vois tout le temps et que du coup je ne vois pas le changement. Cette fois-ci, c'est ma mère qui est là et elle en parle encore. Cette fois je fais en sorte de ne rien laisser tomber.

- C'est une grande responsabilité, tu sais.  
- Oui.  
- Je pense que tu devrais en parler à Grey avant de débarquer avec en lui disant, tiens on a un nouvel habitant dans la maison. Lui reproche ma mère.  
- Mais je pensait justement que ça lui ferait une belle surprise.  
- Tu sais, Lucy, vous habitez ensemble et vous êtes ensemble, les décisions se prennent à deux. Sinon cela peut être la cause de dispute.  
- D'accord, je lui en parle dès ce soir.  
- Bien, aller, je vais devoir y aller, il se fait tard.

Elle lui fait un bisou sur le front avant de partir. Je fais comme la dernière fois et fait semblant de rentrer comme si je venais d'arriver. Je salut ma mère et je me dirige directement vers ma petite-amie qui a l'air de faire la moue.

- Bonjour, ma puce.  
- Bonjour...  
- Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
- Si... Enfin non... Bref je voulais te faire une surprise mais ta mère a raison les grandes décisions doivent être prises à deux donc je me lance...  
- Te fatigues pas. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir. Je suis déjà au courant, et ma réponse est oui, je suis avec toi.  
- C'est vrai ? C'est super.

Elle me saute dans les bras, je l'allonge sur le canapé et lui embrasse le cou, je me fais de plus en plus entreprenant et on finit par le faire dans le salon. Nous sommes donc nus sur le sofa, elle sur moi, je lui caresse alors le ventre me demandant dans combien de temps le nouveau petit membre de la famille allait arriver.

- Au fait, ce week-end on est invités chez Mirajane. Elle veut annoncer la grande nouvelle à Fried.  
- Quelle grande nouvelle ?  
- Je te l'ai pas dit ? Mira est enceinte de deux mois.  
- Elle-elle aussi ?  
- Comment ça, elle aussi ? M'interroge t-elle.  
- Et bien, toi et Mira, ça fait deux.

Elle me regarde interloquée et elle explose de rire, je me demande ce que j'ai pu dire d'aussi drôle. Elle me demande pourquoi je crois qu'elle l'est aussi et je lui raconte toute l'histoire et à la fin de mon récit elle rigole encore plus. Me suis-je donc trompé ? Apparemment oui, car pour elle la surprise était un petit chien qu'elle voulait adopter.

Elle m'explique tout, le test de grosses que j'ai trouvé est celui de Mirajane justement, qui est passée plus tôt dans la journée. La chose que cache Levy est un magasin pour tout le nécessaire canin. Quand Lisanna est venue elle avait parlé du bébé de Mira et ma mère est venue parce-que s'occuper d'un chien est un peu comme s'occuper d'un bébé. Bref, j'ai eu faux sur tout la ligne, elle me dit aussi que Léon est au courant et qu'il aurait quand même pu lui dire que je pensais ça. Mon frère est un traître !

* * *

Bonjour à tous! Et oui vous avez réussi à me mettre les vingt commentaire que j'attendait alors comme promis voici le bonus, ça fait longtemps que ça me trottait dans la tête et je ne pouvais que le mettre à la fin...

Laisse moi un petit commentaire...


End file.
